Shadow of Glory
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: The spirit glanced through Ryou's eyes at the image on the screen and instantly stilled. "Warn the Pharaoh my yadonushi, and the Ishtar Clan as well. Someone else has become aware of the Sennen Items." My poor attempt at a StargateYGO crossover.
1. Discovered

Shadow of Glory

* * *

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only.

Stargate is also the intellectual property of someone else, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only.

All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional; any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional.

Shadow: 1. a dark figure or image cast on a surface by a body intercepting light. 4. a specter or ghost. 6. a cause or period of gloom or unhappiness. 7. to cover with shadow: shade. 8. to follow and watch secretly.

9. to represent faintly or prophetically

Glory: 1. very great praise, honor or distinction. 3. adoring praise given in worship. 4. resplendent beauty or magnificence. 5. a state of absolute happiness.

* * *

_ Unauthorized Off-world Activation! Incoming wormhole! _

Klaxons resounded with the male voice, conveying urgency while still sounding calm. Flashing lights, descending partitions and running armed soldiers heightened that sense of urgency to a fever pitch. Inside the control room, technicians worked frantically, their barely controlled panic evident in their hurried movements, if not on their faces. Below them, in the gate room itself, running soldiers positioned themselves strategically while others scurried out of the room leaving their tools behind. The third chevron locked into place.

General Hammond stormed into the room, closely followed by Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, his very presence causing several of the uniformed men to stand at attention. His voice nearly obscured by the sound of the fourth chevron locking. "Silence that alarm and tell me just what is going on?"

The klaxons silenced, Colonel O'Neill released an audible sigh of relief and merely shrugged as he met the glares of the others. A Sergeant chose that moment to speak from his position at the main computer. "No teams were scheduled to return for at least three weeks Sir, so the Iris is, was, undergoing routine maintenance. It was to be down less than thirty minutes, and the odds of this happening…"

"Are astronomical Sir." Major Carter finished for the flustered Sergeant as chevron five locked. Gen Hammond paused thoughtfully for a second, then spoke quietly, thinking out loud.

"So there's nothing we can do…"

"No Sir, we attempted to dial out, but the incoming wormhole prevented the connection." Chevron six locked.

"All right everyone! I want this base sealed! Prepare for the worst, but do nothing until I give the signal!" General Hammond barked his orders loud enough for even the soldiers within the gate room to hear. He cleared his throat, then spoke more quietly and hopefully. "Who knows, perhaps the Tok'ra…"

"Hey, it could happen." Col. O'Neill quipped cheerfully, then threw up his hands to ward off the glares aimed his way once more. "Just trying to lighten the mood…"

"Now is not a good time Colonel." Gen. Hammond spoke as Maj. Carter sat at a freed terminal. Her fingers danced across the keyboard, the display flickering rapidly as she called up a scanning program. Chevron seven locked into place… and kept dialing…

"What the…?" Everyone was stunned as the Stargate spun one last time and landed on a symbol that had never been seen in any coordinates before. Chevron eight locked and…

The Stargate burst into life – literally — the horizon of the stable wormhole at first resembled a huge rush of incoming water. This was sucked back into the arch with a great flash of light, and once the light cleared, resembled nothing more than an illuminated pool of water. A very deep, very cold, clear blue pool of water.

"No IDC received Sir." Maj. Carter spoke quietly. "Incoming object." Silence reigned supreme for a moment before a small tubular _something_ flew out of the gate to clang loudly on the platform and down the ramp. The soldiers retreated minutely, only ceasing their tracking of the object when it rolled to a stop. In another blinding flash of light, the gate vanished just as quickly as it had formed. The tension within the two rooms was so thick, so heavy with apprehension, one of the younger soldiers at attention in the command room paled and fainted dead away.

Immediately another team of four soldiers appeared below, covered in armor and level four biohazard gear, they resembled aliens compared to the more normally uniformed soldiers in the room. A plastic container, the size of a baby's isolette, was brought forward and one of the soldiers carefully lifted the dark metallic tube inside. When the gate room had been cleared, Gen. Hammond's voice rang out loud and clear. "Get that Iris working NOW!"

The soldiers that had been working on the Iris scurried back inside the gate room, and those who had come in during the initial alarm remained until the protective device was safely closed once more. Gen. Hammond, along with O'Neill and Carter, hadn't waited around, but proceeded straight to the isolation labs.

Dr. Frasier was there, already removing her level 4 gear as they arrived. The General spoke into the observation room's single microphone when she looked up. "Status report Doctor."

"No evidence of nanocytes, replicant technology, energy signals either active or passive, or anything that would be harmful to us on the outside. Remind me to thank the Tok'ra for the use of one of their scanners." Dr. Frasier paused as she called up a large image on the monitor for them. "The case is an iron-lead composite, so we're unable to view anything inside, but it is completely covered in hieroglyphs! I've already taken a few photographs and scans for Dr. Jackson to translate."

"Thank you Doctor. Wait for Dr. Jackson before proceeding." She nodded, turning back to her assistant who was involved lining up another photograph. Gen. Hammond turned to Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter. "Make sure Dr. Jackson gives this priority. We need to know what that message says."

-

The next morning a bleary-eyed Jack O'Neill walked into the debriefing room and gratefully accepted a steaming cup of coffee from Samantha Carter before sitting down. Jack moaned aloud as he pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "Why are these things always at such ungodly hours? What time is it anyway?"

"It's 0630 Jack." Daniel Jackson answered as he entered the room.

"Good Morning O'Neill." Teal'c spoke serenely as he arrived immediately after Jackson and sat at the large table in the room. Daniel glanced around the room, adjusting his glasses before speaking.

"So, where's Jonas?"

"Off-world with SG-6. Now, about your report Doctor." General Hammond, as always, appeared unaffected by the early hour, years of military discipline and training in evidence. Daniel shuffled around, still nervous, even if everyone in the room was his friend.

"Um, well, it's a message to someone here on Earth. The tube's hieroglyphs are a dialect of Ancient Egyptian slightly different from those in use on Abydos. There are several lines detailing a 'Dark Curse' that will befall anyone other than the Pharaoh, the intended recipient of whatever is inside." Daniel cleared his throat before continuing. "The symbol here has a number of meanings depending on the context… making this phrase 'The Pharaoh of Darkness' or 'The Shadow Pharaoh'…"

Daniel drifted off into his own thoughts as his mind tried to place the meaning of the particular symbol pointed out for the others.

"Daniel… Daniel… DANIEL!" Daniel blinked, then focused in on Jack who had yelled. "Contact! Now, how do we find this Pharaoh? Egypt hasn't had one in, like forever!"

"Actually, they provided directions… of a sort… they're obscure, to a remote desert site East of the Ancient Thebes…" Daniel faded off again as he re-read the numerous symbols. _"…follow the mighty Nile as it flows … The mighty Eye of Ra shall ascend into heaven twice… When Nut has spread her cloak of stars upon the heavens on the third evening, follow the red star's rising into the 'Sacred Cleft'… There the keeper shall wait and prepare the bearer for audience with the mighty Pharaoh…"_

"Dr. Jackson, in English now please." Gen. Hammond appeared unperturbed, his experiences through the SG program granting him an incredible patience.

"Ah, basically we head North from where Ancient Thebes was located, it names one of the Temples there, for two days, then into a 'Sacred Canyon' where someone named the 'Keeper' will be waiting for us on the third night." Daniel pushed his glasses up again and examined another photograph. "However, I'm still unable to translate these last three lines though; there are several symbols I've never seen before…"

"Do what you can Dr. Jackson. SG-1 you have three hours to prepare. The next available flight to Egypt is at 1000 hours. Consider this an initial contact mission; be on your guard, and on your best behavior." The last, Gen. Hammond spoke directly to Jack.

"Yes Sir!" He spoke innocently waving a salute as the General left. O'Neill then leaned over toward Daniel and spoke irritably. "Don't you think you should've figured them out before calling this little charade?"

"I tried Jack, even Teal'c doesn't recognize them. I'll email a colleague of mine. Dr. Bakira retired 10 years ago, but he still enjoys the digs in Egypt. He has a knack for discovering new items, small things that are normally overlooked." Daniel yawned tiredly, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. When his vision returned, he found himself alone in the briefing room. "Well, at least I can sleep on the plane…"

-

"Ryou? Ryou? Do you know a Jackson-sensei?" Ryou Bakura leaned over his father's arm. His dad was paying him a brief visit on the insistence of his Mom and Sister. The email had an unknown attachment, and that in itself was suspicious.

"Iie Chichi-san… I'll look at it later. Did Haha-san or Imooto-chan write?" His father shook his head.

"No, but then they're probably busy. How about I take you out to dinner? You can tell me more about this 'Kura' person…" Ryou blushed at the mention of the spirit's 'pet name'. Oh was he going to have so much to make up for…

-

_"Kura please! It's only for a few days until my Father leaves. I'll be perfectly safe!" He paused as he felt the spirit's last resistance crumble. "I, I'm sorry Kura, but I can't concentrate when you… you… ohh….!"_

_"You wouldn't want to 'evict' me now would you my chiisai yadonushi?" The smirk in the spirit's mental voice could be clearly heard as he controlled Ryou's hands._

_"Kura… please….!"_

_"Yadonushi… Ryou…." The spirit purred._

_"Hai… Kura… onegai…" Ryou spoke in short panting gasps._

_"Make it up to me."_

-

Ryou only half-listened to his father that evening, preoccupied with his own thoughts until his attention caught on something his father had said. "You're what?"

"You're doing well here, much better than you were at home. And, I know you want to get back to your Kura, so I'm going home tonight. I can catch the late flight and meet up with Tsuma and musume-chan there. Are you ever going to tell me about Kura, Musuko-chan?" His father's direct question had Ryou blushing madly. He tried to stammer out a coherent reply, but his father held up a hand to silence the effort. "You don't have to tell me about her now, but when the two of you are ready, come and talk to me?"

Ryou took a moment to compose himself. "Arigatoo Chichi-san. I, we, appreciate it."

"You're going to have to learn that you talk in your sleep Musuko-chan. If you don't want people overhearing you, you need to remember to shut your door." They shared a warm laugh as their dinners arrived and spent the remainder of their evening together in pleasant companionship. Ryou saw his father off late that night in the taxi they'd come home in. He loved his father, but was glad to see him leave. He wasn't convinced that his father would understand his relationship. After watching the taxi round the corner at the end of the street, Ryou ran upstairs to where the Sennen Ring, and his Kura, waited for him.

It wasn't until he was checking his e-mail the next morning that he remembered the strange message. After scanning it to assure himself that it contained no viruses, he opened it and began to read:

Dr. Bakira,

I was wondering if within your experiences, if you had seen

any symbols resembling these? I've been away, and out of touch with

the community for the last few years. Have there been any new

discoveries….

The message continued for some time and Ryou skipped the rest of it. Curiosity compelled him to open the attached image file where he was greeted with seven very familiar symbols. "_Kura, are you awake? I think you should take a look at this…"_

He could feel the spirit stir and stretch as he awoke. Red heat suffused his cheeks as Ryou 'felt' strong arms wrap around him in a sleepy hug. _"Aa yadonushi… I am always here for you."_

Ryou blushed nearly fifty shades of red as he felt a ghostly pair of lips caress the side of his neck. Then the spirit glanced through Ryou's eyes at the image on the screen and instantly stilled. _"Warn the Pharaoh my yadonushi and the Ishtar Clan as well. Someone else has become aware of the Sennen Items."_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_

* * *

_

Vocabulary and Note:

Iie no

Chichi-san respectful term for one's own father

haha-san respectful term for one's own mother

imooto-chan familiar term for one's own younger sister

chiisai yadonushi lit. "Little Landlord" The spirit of the ring refers to Ryou as his landlord in the Manga.

Aa/Hai yes

Onegai lit. "I beg of you" a very respectful pleading way to say 'please'

Musuko-chan familiar term for one's own son

* * *

Hope you all liked this little attempt at a YGO/SG crossover! I'm not really happy with the title, but I guess it will have to do until I think up a better one. Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are craved.

I had this idea blossom into being while reading the Taur'i Pharaoh, specifically the scene where Yuugi/Yami is dialing out of SG headquarters. It developed and changed over several weeks, and has come to you, my reader, as this. :bows deeply: Arigatoo gozaimasu!


	2. Waiting

A.N. -> I'm really not happy with this chapter, although I am unsure as to how it should be changed to make it better. Any suggestions?

Oh, and if anyone knows some of the Jaffa commands (the only one I know is "Kree"), or Goa'uld speech (besides Shova) I'd appreciate a list of them, or a link.

I keep jumping ahead in my story, that may be why I am dissatisfied with this chapter…

* * *

"Marik, you will be waiting for these people at the appointed time!" Ishizu admonished her younger brother sternly, but with much love.

"Sister, I could care less about these people you foresaw arriving." Marik slouched lower on the stone bench inside their underground home. "Let them sit out there for a day or so! With the Pharaoh remaining in Japan, it will take that long to reach him. How sure are you that he will grant this 'audience' anyway?"

"I am certain he will my brother. They will be bringing him news of the 'false gods' from our ancient history, and the Gate of Heaven that was removed many years ago from Ra's temple grounds. He will hear them out, and he will need a protector and friend on the journey he will be making." Marik shook his head at his sister, she had such faith in her visions. He sighed before leaning forward in his seat, elbows on knees, head hanging low in mock defeat.

"You win Ishizu. I will ask Rishid to come with me. We will camp out for three days there, but if they do not arrive as you say…" He lifted his head to gaze warmly at his older sister.

"I understand. They will arrive the second night, after sunset." She paused for a moment before speaking in hushed tones. "Take care of Rishid while on your trip, and give the Pharaoh my regards."

"I will, although I truly doubt he will be granting this audience…"

-

Their Bedouin guide laughed heartily as Jack O'Neill's camel roared and tried to pitch him to the ground for the third time that hour. Jack hauled at the reins, vowing, under his breath, to shoot the animal at the first opportunity.

Teal'c and Daniel rode their camels with practiced ease, Teal'c's grace matching their guide's. Sam guided her mount over next to Jack's slowly as Daniel fell back to see what the hold-up was. Sam couldn't keep the warmth from her eyes, nor the amused grin from her lips or voice. "Jack, please just hold the reins – the camel will follow our guide's all on it's own."

"But it's being so… so… stubborn!" At Jack's outburst, their Bedouin guide called out something that had Teal'c grinning widely and Daniel nearly doubled over with laughter. Jack looked up, unconsciously relaxing his grip and allowing the camel to settle down. "Oh. Ha. Ha. Care to fill the rest of us in?"

Daniel could only shake his head and wipe the tears from his eyes. Teal'c half-turned and called back to the no longer struggling rider. "He said that the beast often reflects the rider…"

"I fail to see what is so amusing about that." This just sent Daniel off into helpless laughter once more, their guide joining him when Teal'c dryly repeated Jack's translated comment.

The next day they sheltered in a tent for several hours while a sandstorm raged about them. Their guide's fetid breath nearly driving them to brave the harsh winds. It wasn't only that, but the man insisted, nay, demanded that the heads of their mounts be allowed inside too! Jack spent nearly the entire time muttering to himself and Sam about how their guide was clearly insane.

Their mounts were well-trained, and had obviously done this before, as the five camels were quite docile, their faces serene despite being 'trapped' inside by the tent flap draped across just behind their ears. After the first hours, the team's noses refused to smell the rank odors coming from six unwashed mouths and things relaxed… somewhat.

-

Marik and Rishid sped across the desert sands, glad that they had decided on their specially bred racing camels. Their mounts were enjoying the exercise as well, covering the normally three-day journey from the compound in only half the time. At the appointed place the pair set up their camp. Rishid insistent on setting up their large Bedouin-style tent himself. So, Marik explored.

The spot that Ishizu had pointed out to them on a well-worn map was near some buried ruins. The low remnants of walls lay nearby, and a column lay by their campsite, the perfect height to use as a bench. Strangely enough, there were even the remains of a fire-pit from years ago, more recent than the ruins, as if someone else had made this journey to wait for visitors that may or may not arrive.

Marik allowed his thoughts to wander as the sun set and the stars twinkled into existence one-by-one. They kept returning to the conversation he'd had with his sister just before they'd left their underground home.

"_Marik, you must keep an open mind regarding these visitors. They are not who or what they will appear to be. You must be especially wary of the African, for there is a shroud of darkness around him… The journey you will be taking with our Pharaoh will amaze you, but you need to keep him safe at all costs!"_

Then she'd pressed the hilt of a jeweled scimitar into his hands and nearly begged him to wear it under his dark outer robes. He was astonished she would do such a thing – and at the beauty of such a weapon. It was an ancient, but immaculate blade! He had to admit, it did make him feel rather like one of the heroes out of the books Ishizu always left laying around.

Rishid called out to him, dinner was ready and he should eat while it was still warm. Marik walked slowly back to their campsite to begin waiting. Maybe he'd finish reading the novel he'd snitched from his sister's room. The hero had not bedded the wench yet, but it would only be a matter of time…

-

Ryou was investigating. Aided by several hunches from Kura, he'd managed to find the little there was on a Dr. Daniel Jackson. Labeled a 'crackpot' archaeologist by his peers, the man had published a paper on an incredible theory concerning the pyramids of Giza, then had dropped off the face of the planet less than a year later. No current address to be found, no phone number, and the MIME header on his message simply indicated the origin as the U.S.

A 'scrubbed' MIME header was interesting. He'd forwarded the missive to both Marik and Yuugi with his and Kura's warnings and suspicions, but neither had replied yet. Not that Ryou was really expecting a reply since he was using dial-up service…

One of Kura's 'hunches' had lead him to a dead-end at a secured military server. He took note of the IP address, then scheduled time at a college's computer lab on the far side of town. Several programs he had would 'ghost' his own IP address through enough servers as to make a ping to his location impossible. Other programs could view script and decrypt encoding, and all were small enough to not overwhelm the small computer he'd undoubtedly be using. What he really needed was the college's T-1 LAN. That would give him a high enough connection to complete his search quickly, since he really wasn't sure what he would discover at that address anyway.

Well, since he wouldn't be able to find anything out until tomorrow (said college fortunately having an opening very early in the morning) he could relax for a while.

_"Aa yadonushi…"_ Came the familiar crooning of the spirit. Ryou smiled warmly as his eyes drifted closed for a moment before he shook himself awake. _"Come to bed chisaiino…"_

"All right Kura. I can't do anything until the library opens up anyway." Ryou could feel the spirit's smirk. "I know, I know…"

_"Chiisai yadonushi, you did leave yourself open for that one."_ The spirit wrapped ghostly arms around Ryou as he readied for bed. He was nervous about tomorrow; there always was the chance risk that something would go wrong and Ryou would be caught. _"Relax my chisaiino, all will be well…"_

Slowly Ryou relaxed until he entered his soul room where Kura always waited for him, and he was not disappointed tonight.

-

"Yami! Look at this! Ryou-kun received an e-mail by mistake – this 'Doctor Jackson' is trying to find out about the Sennen Items." Yuugi calmed as he felt Yami 'lean' over his shoulder to view what was onscreen. It was early morning, Yuugi checking his email before opening the store that day.

_"He will not find anything through either Ryou-kun or this Doctor Bakira. Ishizu assured me that the tomb her family guards has the only information on the Sennen Items."_ Yuugi watched the ghostly image of Yami, still fascinated at hearing his voice while Yami's lips remained motionless. _"Unless he manages to contact the Ishtars, we need not worry. They will contact us if we are in any danger."_

"All right, but I'll send Ryou-kun a reply anyway, just so he knows we're aware." Yuugi typed briefly then shut the system down before going downstairs to open up.

-

Ryou slipped quietly into the library's computer lab, the corner system he had requested waiting for him under an alias that Kura had provided. His programs were quickly loaded and running; including a harmless virus that would corrupt the library's computer history files and archive logs for several weeks to either side of today's visit before deleting itself.

He returned to the closed IP address, then opened one of his programs. His 'address' now seemed to be coming from at least 30 different servers from around the world, if not more. The second program he opened slid him through the site's security as if he were an authorized visitor.

The passcodes within were deceptively simple and he opened several files both before and after he'd accessed pertinent personnel files. He couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped him. What he saw amazed him, and had him downloading the information for the others. It took longer than he thought, but by mid-afternoon, he had everything he needed and his programs scrubbed from the public computer. The virus would begin it's work either when the computer was rebooted next, or after 2 am, so Ryou's visit to the library would remain unremarkable.

He would have to remember to thank Kaiba-kun for the software, but then he wasn't aware that Kura had visited Kaiba Corp. on numerous occasions. Kura felt a perverse satisfaction on thwarting Kaiba's security, his Shadow Magic confounding the electronic portions while his skills as a Tomb Robber thwarted all organic components. Ryou watched it all, awed at the skillful ease, the grace that Kura displayed almost casually. Ryou couldn't even bring himself to shoplift from an unattended store!

He was quickly home, and busy burning several copies of the information. Two of which would be headed to Marik and Yuugi by overnight mail. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the knowledge he now possessed, and after pondering it until after supper, went into his soul room to think it over with Kura.

-

Marik rolled over in the blankets that served as his bed. He was bored. B – O – R – E – D. The novel he'd acquired from Ishizu's room had only managed to occupy him for half of the first day. Now it was after lunch, their second day of waiting, and if Ishizu was correct, their 'guests' should arrive tonight. The tent was ready, Rishid was fixing extra for tonight's dinner, and here he was trying to nap. He had to be ready – invariably they would have many questions, a few he would not be able to put off answering until they saw Pharaoh Atemu.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, closing his eyes once more. Rishid would wake him at sunset. Marik laid there and tried to relax. Sleep seemed to be long in coming.

-

Their guide lead them South, the Nile just out of sight on their right. Daniel chatted amiably with the man who seemed to know exactly where they wished to go. When asked, he'd commented that he'd delivered supplies to the same location a few months back. Daniel pressed gently for more, but the man became recalcitrant and refused to speak for the remainder of the day.

Jack had managed an uneasy truce with his mount, a few sour apples one night easing the camel's irritable behavior. Now the beast preferred to slobber and spit on the back of O'Neill's sweaty shirts at every opportunity that presented itself. Jack was not mollified by the change of attentions.

The afternoon had been spent in tedious silence – Daniel having pressed their guide once too often at lunchtime. Now, as they slowed to a stop, Daniel looked puzzled as their guide turned to them with narrowed eyes and spoke in near-perfect English. "You will wait _here_ for my return."

Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but their guide forestalled him. "Do not speak – obey."

The SG team looked at one another as their guide moved off, their camels settling into the sands as if they knew the routine. Just before the Bedouin left hearing distance, Jack yelled after him. "We'll just wait here then!"

There was no acknowledgement that the man had heard at all, and Jack turned to the others, holding up his hand as Daniel tried to speak again. "No, let me guess Daniel. We wait."

Samantha and Teal'c could only grin as Daniel tried to stammer out a reply. Jack walked back to his mount and sat down, using the affectionate beast as a backrest, pulling his hat low over his eyes. "Wake me when he comes back."

-

* * *

A.N. -> Thanks to everyone who thought I'd captured the SG team's 'tone'. We just watched the final episode of my Season 7 DVD last night, and both my husband and I agreed that they needed more time for everything that had transpired. He suggested over 3 or 4 episodes, I said a movie. Anyone know if they're planning on another SG movie?

Read, review, constructive criticisms craved.


	3. Preparations

Everyone but Teal'c was softly dozing by the time the man returned. Teal'c awoke the others before the Bedouin had crossed the last dune. "He has returned."

"We will make a small detour. Move swiftly if we are to be on time." He turned around and barely waited for them to mount before he rode off brusquely. He set a grueling pace, refusing to answer any of their breathless questions. They bunched together as they rode, legs nearly touching, their speed and the jostling, rocking motion of their mounts preventing speech.

Sore, and somewhat nauseated by their trip when their guide came to a sudden halt in the middle of nowhere once more. The sun was setting behind them, the clear dry air only allowing a minimal orange glow for a few minutes before the sun disappeared entirely.

"We wait here." The man looked every inch a desert sheikh as he sat imperiously upon his camel's back. Daniel cautiously approached him and asked about the detour. "What was there was not for your eyes. Be content with that and do not allow your curiosity to draw you back. You will not like the consequences."

Jack started forward, bristling at the implied insult to his friend. "Now wait just a.."

"Jack, please." Samantha laid her hand on his forearm, Teal'c maneuvering between the two men.

"O'Neill, now is not the time. We shall be at our objective in a few hours according to Daniel Jackson's translations."

"We just need to wait for this 'Red Star' to rise Jack, and then we'll meet with this 'Keeper'." Daniel flipped through a thick notebook as he spoke. "Hopefully this person will understand these last lines…"

"We go. Now."

"But the directions…" Daniel sputtered.

"We go. _Now._ Stay at your own risk." Their guide gracefully mounted and once again was on the move while the SG team scrambled to follow.

-

"Master. Master Marik, you must wake now." Rishid called out softly, gently shaking the young man awake. Marik groaned, throwing one arm over his eyes as he tried to move away. Rishid shook him again more firmly. "Master Marik, you must arise. The foreigners will be here soon."

His insistent voice penetrated the deep fog of sleep surrounding Marik's mind. Slowly he fought his way to semi-consciousness. Rishid held out a cup of strong Turkish coffee as he sat up blearily. The pungent brew pulled him awake and by the time the small mug was empty, he was wide awake. Marik had barely straightened his robes and stepped outside by the fire when they heard the first soft noises announcing the arrival of their guests.

Marik forced a smile to his lips as the first camel rounded the final bend in the narrow canyon that lead to their secluded campsite.

Their guide called out in Coptic as they approached, Daniel had a little trouble following their rapid speech and obscure dialect. A young man dressed in white and beige robes under his dark outer caftan was answering while an older man fussed with something over the fire. The appetizing aromas drifting their way made even Teal'c's stomach rumble quietly.

The young man said something to his companion then turned his back to the group behind him as if they were all beneath his notice. His companion rose, walked toward the settling group of camels, and bowed. His speech was heavily accented, but he spoke perfect English. "Come, sit by the fire. Please forgive our humble fare, but dinner is almost ready."

He assisted Maj. Carter down from her perch while the others dismounted, then bade them all sit down once more. He soon settled them with bowls of a thick vegetarian stew, always serving the young man who kept himself apart, first.

Jack leaned over while the two men conversed again in rapid Coptic, and whispered to Daniel. "So? What's up?"

Before Daniel could reply, the older of the two men bowed and spoke again. "My apologies. I am remiss in my introductions. This is Marik Ishtar, and he is the one you seek."

-

Yuugi had found the flat cardboard envelope inside the shop door as he opened up for the day. The disk inside was unlabeled, but the note was in Ryou's handwriting and sounded just like Bakura. Short, terse, and to the point, it identified the contents of the CD as 'important research – read immediately'.

But it wasn't until that evening that he was able to devote any time to reading. What he saw shocked him, and even Yami could not reach him for a long moment.

"Yami? It's going to start all over again isn't it?" Yuugi's voice sounded so deflated, so depressed, that Yami appeared floating before him. He positioned himself so he was gazing directly into Yuugi's eyes, holding onto the young man's shoulders.

_"Even if it does, we will get through it as we always have – together." _The combination of his firm tone and the chill sensation of his ghostly touch stilled Yuugi's breath.

It was a full minute before Yuugi blinked, and it wasn't until Yami had released his shoulders and looked away that he could speak. "Thanks Yami."

_"I will always be here for you Aibou."_ Yuugi refused to meet his direct gaze.

"I know." Yuugi began shutting down his computer, focusing on the dark monitor too intently. "I know."

Yami faded from visible view as he returned to his convoluted soul room to think. An odd sad note had been in Yuugi's voice. Was Yuugi beginning to resent his presence?

-

The Sennen toque had, over the many years she had worn it, inadvertently and permanently unlocked latent abilities. Since handing the necklace over to the Pharaoh, Ishizu had used her talents to both keep an eye on her often wayward brother, and also on the often equally wayward Pharaoh.

She smiled as she 'viewed' the unfolding meeting of her brother and these 'archaeologists' as they had called themselves. She was fairly positive that only the one young man actually was what the others claimed to be. Marik was playing the 'I don't understand English' trick on them, having Rishid translate for them from an obscure dialect of Coptic. The 'viewing' ended as she opened her eyes, reorienting herself to their underground home.

Then, she went to pack, for she would be needed in Japan within three days.

-

Daniel shifted in his seat on the cooling sands around the fire, attempting to steer the limited conversation back to where he could show the young man the message tube. "I have been doing research on ancient languages recently, and came across some symbols that seem to have no meaning."

He waited while Rishid 'translated' for Marik, the young man answering curtly, then Rishid 'translated' for Daniel. "You have brought these symbols here?"

Daniel handed over his notebook, pointing out where he had copied the final lines on the message tube. No reason for this pair to know the artifact was safely stowed in his pack. "These three lines. I haven't found anything like them anywhere I have looked."

Rishid passed the notebook to Marik who looked at the lines, eyes narrowed. He spoke rapidly once more, staring at Daniel the entire time as he nearly threw the book back to Rishid. "I am sorry Dr. Jackson. Master Ishtar refuses to translate. He feels you have something that belongs to him. Perhaps the original artifact?"

Daniel hesitated, glancing over at Jack who nodded and waved his hand for Daniel to proceed. Daniel blushed slightly as he looked back at the pair. Master Ishtar had not wavered in his dark gaze and was still staring at him. "Ah, well, yes. Let me get it for him."

While Daniel scrambled to retrieve the needed item, Jack waved to get Marik's attention and smiled. "Hiya! So how's life been… treating… you….?"

Jack trailed off as the young man's dark piercing gaze met his eyes. "Um, yeah… I'll just sit here quietly then."

Jack looked imploringly over at Teal'c who simply looked serenely back at him and murmured. "Indeed." Sam threw her hand over her mouth quickly and looked away, out into the night, her eyes bright with suppressed laughter.

"Oh thanks SO much." Jack huffed. He was saved from any more embarrassment by a jubilant Daniel returning with the tubular artifact. Daniel stepped over next to the Master Ishtar and tried to hand it directly to him, but Rishid reached over and took it first. He examined it briefly, then spoke too quietly for Daniel to hear as he passed it to Marik.

Marik turned the artifact, finding the beginning of the message easily, then began reading aloud the directions until he came to the part about the Keeper. He stopped his eyes widening. _"There the keeper shall await and prepare the bearer for audience with the mighty Pharaoh…"_

-


	4. The Pharaoh Awaits

A.N. Just a brief note to assist with the visualization of the throne room. It's similar, but smaller, than the throne room where Daniel first meets Ra in the movie Stargate, but place an embroidered gilt curtain (like the Tibetan Holy-Man's temple in The Shadow.) over the throne so you can't see who sits there.

* * *

She strode purposefully through the Domino Museum, her aides and assistants a small mob behind her. Everyone carried boxes, some appearing to contain ancient Pharaonic artifacts, although the bundle of gold cloth in Ishizu's arms was brand new. Her unrivaled success with her prior exhibit had allowed her to easily convince the Museum Owner to set up a new exhibit in the Egyptian area. She threw open the doors to the room they had been given and let her people do their work. They would re-create Pharaoh Atemu's throne room, and they had only twenty-four hours. 

She'd fallen asleep reviewing some of the other artifacts in one of the University's storage rooms, and returned to see the progress on her 'exhibit'. The transformation was incredible! Walls the color of golden sand, colorful columns rising to flank a red-carpeted aisle, the smell of the paint still hanging faintly in the air. The throne was concealed by a screen of thin gold material suspended from the ceiling, and when Ishizu asked a nearby aide to step behind it, was pleased to note that no identifiable features could be discerned from her side.

Satisfied, she went to notify the owner that her newest exhibit was now ready for viewing, and to arrange for two private screenings.

"Moshi-moshi, Mutou desu." Yuugi's youthful voice rang cheerfully through the phone. Ishizu smiled as she recalled the friendly face of the Pharaoh's avatar.

"Konbon wa Mutou-san." (Good Evening Mr. Mutou) Ishizu paused a moment to see if he would still recognize her voice.

"Ishizu! Ogenki desu ka!" (How are you?) She couldn't resist laughing at his ever-cheerful tone.

"I'm fine Yuugi. I have a new exhibit at the Domino Museum that I'd like you to see." She had to hold the phone away from her ear then, until Yuugi had curbed some of his exuberance. "If you like, you may see it tonight. I think Bakura Ryou would also like to come along. Would you mind inviting him?"

There was a moment of silence before Yuugi spoke. "Demo Ishizu… Yami no Bakura…"

"I think he will like it as well, and since all the pieces are actually skilled reproductions, there will be no harm done if something goes missing." Yuugi could tell that she was still smiling by the warmth in her voice.

_"Aibou, she really has me curious. I can protect us from Yami no Bakura."_

"All right Ishizu. It will be good to see Ryou-kun again. We'll be out front around six. Ja matta!"

"Sayonara Yuugi. Ja matta." ('ja matta' is essentially 'see ya later!') Ishizu was still smiling as she hung up the phone, then turned to the clusters of aides and assistants gathered once more in the small storage room. She took a deep breath, then began by pointing out the boxes of costumes before her.

"Tonight, and for several hours tomorrow, we will all be portraying servants and guards for the Pharaoh." She opened the first box and passed out the banded linen 'kilts' that were the guards' uniform. "Weapons and the rest of your armor are upstairs in the exhibit we just completed."

Most of the men in the room filed out to change and wait for their placements within the room. Ishizu continued. "Those of us who remain will be the Pharaoh's servants, priests and priestesses. We will also be guarding the Pharaoh tomorrow when he holds audience."

She opened up the second crate which contained the remaining costumes and wigs for those with light or short hair.

At six-thirty, she had everyone arranged to her liking, and had demonstrated how they were to act in the presence of a 'Son of Ra'. "And above all! No one is to speak! Now, when I return, I shall have with me the one who will portray the Pharaoh during tomorrow's audience. If he is to play his part well, you must all treat him as if he were your Pharaoh."

The chorus of assent from the group before her, heartened her as she went to meet the pair waiting for her at the Museum's entrance.

It had not taken Yuugi long to convince Ryou that he should come and see the sneak peek of Ishizu's latest exhibit at the Museum. They had spent far more time 'catching up' on old news and speculating on the information that Ryou had found. Consequently they were quite late when they ran up the stairs.

The pair had just caught their breath, and were beginning to resume their earlier gossiping when Ishizu opened the door, startling them. She bowed deeply to Yuugi as she spoke. "My Pharaoh, thank you for coming."

"Ishizu, please!" Ryou snickered at Yuugi's discomfiture.

"I hope you all will be pleased at what you will see within." She lead the way through a narrow sand-colored corridor, through a pair of decorated doors and into the throne room. Yuugi and Ryou both stared, mouths agape, until the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber assumed control.

"I-it…"

"It looks just like…"

"I have reproduced your audience chamber to the best of my ability in such a short time, my Pharaoh." Servants and guards bowed as Yami swept his gaze around the room.

"There's something different, something's missing…" His brow furrowed in thought. Yami no Bakura's face lit up and there was a surge of Shadow Magic as he snapped his fingers.

"Perfect." The Tomb Robber announced, and for once, the Pharaoh had to agree with him. The overhead fluorescent lights had gone out, the only light now coming from flickering torches and braziers set about the room. Hieroglyphics now covered the walls and columns, telling of the History of Kemmet as known five thousand years ago. Behind the gold curtain sat the Pharaoh's throne, prayers for wisdom and justice illuming this portion of the walls.

"My Pharaoh, the curtain is a neces…"

"I understand and approve. These people, this 'Doctor Jackson' has contacted you?" Yami went and sat on the throne as he spoke. Yami no Bakura listened intently despite his apparent intense inspection of a nearby gilt vase.

"They are on their way even as we speak. My brother will contact me when they arrive. And yes, Bakura, you may keep that vase if you like it." Yami no Bakura pouted sullenly.

"You've just sucked all the fun out of my plans…" His head bowed and there was a faint flash. When his head raised, they were the familiar chocolate color of Ryou's. Ryou broke out into a wide grin. "Isn't this place great!"

Yami watched him absently finger the gold curtain that would shield the immortal Pharaoh from mortal eyes. "I'm sure Ishizu would let you keep that if you like it Ryou."

"You think?" He dropped the cloth as if it had burned his hand and flushed guiltily. "I-it is very beautiful Ya…"

Yami raised one eyebrow and looked pointedly at Ryou. "Ah, Ate…"

With great control, Yami raised his other eyebrow to join the first, silent laughter lighting up his crimson gaze. Ryou caught on, bowing deeply. "Thank you My Pharaoh."

He could almost hear the Tomb Robber grinding his teeth as Ryou bowed. _"Yuugi, this might not be as bad as we feared. Do you mind if we stay awhile?"_

_"I don't mind. I'd like to read more of what's written on the walls."_ Yami returned control of Yuugi's body, drifting along silently beside him.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, even overnight if you desire." Ishizu opened a hidden door in one wall where a row of beds could be seen.

"I'd like that Ishizu. Just let me call Ojii-san and let him know. You'll stay too, won't you Ryou?" Ryou could tell that there was something going on that Yuugi just wasn't seeing.

"I'd love to. Thanks Ishizu!" At least this way he could keep an eye on Yuugi. Once Yuugi darted off to phone his grandfather, Yami no Bakura re-emerged. "All right. What's going on?"

"I assure you Bakura. There is nothing…"

"Don't give me that crap! I know a scam when I see one!" He held his ground, staring fiercely into Ishizu's dark eyes.

Eyes that remained blank, cold and radiated calmness. "Do you want in?"

"What's the catch?"

"That you accompany the Pharaoh on the journey he will undertake. He will need friends and protectors around him." Bakura leaned back incredulously.

"The baka-Pharaoh and I are anything but friends! Let me make that perfectly clear!"

"Bakura, do you remember the Chappa'ai before the cursed temple of the false Ra?" At Ishizu's nonchalant words, his eyes closed over in concentrated confusion. "Do you remember the stories of the false gods and their cruel enslavement of our people?"

Yami no Bakura backed up a step, then two. His face paled until it nearly matched his white hair. "I-it was sealed! Buried! Never to be seen again! They – they said it was the gate to the darkest parts of Duat…"

"The Chappa'ai has not only been disinterred, but reactivated! The foreigners that have come to see our Pharaoh will have news about not only the Chappa'ai, but of the false gods from so long ago." Ishizu spoke so calmly, so surely, that although the spirit was inclined to call her a liar – he knew she spoke the truth.

"Does Yuugi know?" The spirit missed the slight lifting of Ishizu's eyes to focus beyond him.

"Do I know what?" Yuugi's clear amethyst eyes gazed up into theirs.

"Come sit down Yuugi, and I will tell you a story. Pharaoh, it has been many years, you should listen as well. Bakura, Ryou, if you would like to join us, I'll arrange for tea." Ishizu nodded at one of the young women nearby who bolted down the hall to obtain what had been requested.

Long after she had explained things, and before she'd begun detailing their parts during Yami's audience with these 'archaeologists', the tea had arrived and was welcome.

"This is almost as fantastic as when we found out Duel Monsters was first played in Egypt!"

"I know, but, what does all that have to do with all this?" Ryou indicated their exotic surroundings.

"The men Marik is 'entertaining' have come to see our Pharaoh. They bring a message that he cannot ignore." Ishizu's brow furrowed as she tried to recall the earliest portents that had begun all this. "My Pharaoh, you will be needed to save a world."

"How many more times will we be needed to save the world?" Yuugi sighed irritably, his eyes narrowed until he resembled Yami.

"I did not say it was this world that you would save…"

* * *

Rishid roused them all at dawn to pack up and return toward the river, rushing them all so that there was no time for breakfast. His young master was no where to be found, until they reached the mighty Nile. He sat atop his well-bred camel, every inch a regal sheikh and called out to Rishid in that rapid obscure Coptic. Rishid nodded and had them all dismount to let the camels drink their fill. "We will be here only a short time. Master Ishtar has also said that you must cleanse yourselves before we go further."

Daniel cleared his throat and approached Rishid. "Um, meaning no disrespect, but exactly where should we do this?"

"The Nile is before us, the water is clean and safe near these banks."

"Okay… But has he forgotten Ma- Samantha?" He indicated the embarrassed Major.

"No." He handed over a small package which unrolled into a screen just large enough to shield one bather.

"Thanks."

"Hurry please. Our plane will be here shortly."

"Plane?" The faint chorus reached even Marik's ears.

* * *

Although they were being treated as if they were the Pharaoh himself, Yuugi and Ryou were not given costumes to wear. Ishizu was conspicuous in her absence, and the two couldn't help but mull over all she had told them and wonder when these foreigners were going to arrive.

Afternoon came, and as a pre-caution, they dueled behind the gilt curtain. Dinner was just as good as breakfast and lunch, Egyptian fare, which pleased the Pharaoh and Bakura to no end.

Afternoon went, Yuugi winning eight out of the ten games they'd played before boredom stopped them. An hour later, a young woman approached them, bowing deeply. "My Pharaoh, they are just arriving!"

Marik strode up the Museum stairs to speak to his sister while the others waited with Rishid at the bottom. When he reached her, he lost the fight with his suppressed laughter, and the resultant near-hysterics echoed off the university buildings nearby.

He turned back to the mostly confused, slightly irritated group, tears in his eyes and unable to speak straight, but spoke in perfect English. "Ah! Ha! Ha! Mah- my sister (giggle) w-will take yah! Ha! (snigger) you the r-rest of the w-way!"

Then the young man was completely incoherent, dissolving into laughter. His sister, a lovely young woman of perhaps, twenty-five, graced the entrance in her white diaphanous linen dress. Her voice was cultured, and she too calmly spoke perfect, if accented, English. "Please, follow me. The Pharaoh awaits."


	5. Audience

A.N. A seriously long chapter people, almost 5,000 words. Be warned now, if you hafta go, go now…you might not want to stop in the middle…

* * *

The room they were escorted into was a re-creation of the Palace Throne Room. The walls glittered and shone with reflected torchlight. Guards were stationed alongside the columns and two clusters of women and youngest men flanked either side of a gold curtain. A young man leaned back against a column before the curtain, his arms crossed and also resting one booted foot on the colorful column.

Samantha gasped. "Daniel! It looks just like…!"

"Ra's throne room. I know Sam."

"The guards are Taur'i—I sense no Goa'uld." Teal'c spoke softly as he assessed some of the 'guards'. Ishizu had managed to somehow vanish again, leaving the team to walk slowly down the red-carpeted aisle.

"Daniel…"

"I know Jack, I will be very careful!"

"Indeed, we all shall be." They were halfway to the curtain and the pale-haired young man glaring so insolently at them. Daniel strode a few more paces toward him while the others remained behind.

"A-are you the Pharaoh?" Daniel closed his eyes briefly, cursing his nervous stammer. The young man just stood there, glaring at them even harder if that were possible.

"Faugh! Baka gaikokujin!" He called out in rapid Japanese and was answered by a soft voice from behind the screen. The pale-haired angry young man murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "Bakayaro Pharaoh" but he indicated that the Pharaoh was behind the screen.

Yami narrowed his eyes at Bakura's insult at such a time, and just as he was about to say something to the Tomb Robber, Daniel stepped forward again and nervously addressed the curtain. "Ph-Pharaoh? W-we dis…"

"**You have Our permission to speak**." Yami's rich tenor voice filled the chamber. Bakura rolled his eyes and muttered something that went unheard.

"W-we di-discovered an artifact, a message tube, actually. It gave us directions to find a 'Keeper'. He, um, ah, is outside." While he spoke, Daniel had pulled out the tube and nervous, passed it constantly from one hand to the other. Then, just as he finished mentioning Marik waiting outside, the tube slipped.

A juggling act ensued, the artifact flying around before Daniel as he automatically tried to catch it before it could hit the ground. It finally flew up into the air as Daniel fell, flipping end over end seemingly in slow motion as it neared the peak of it's arc.

A flicker of darkness almost too quick to be seen, and then the pale young man was standing over Daniel, glaring down at him. He spoke, this time not in Japanese, which Daniel barely knew, but in fluent Ancient Egyptian. The dialect was slightly different than Daniel was used to, but he could understand the young man clearly. **_"Your name peasant!"_**

_**"**I, ah, um, I'm Daniel. Daniel Jackson."_ He attempted to struggle to his feet, but found himself unusually weak and unable to rise further than a hunched-up kneeling position. He risked a quick glance at his teammates. Teal'c was the only one still standing, although his face showed the effort he was having to make. Samantha lay unconscious, sprawled behind Jack, who was crouched similarly to Daniel.

**_"Enough! Bakura!"_** The pale man shifted his glare briefly to the curtain and back again before stepping back. _**"**Release them**."**_

There was another dark flicker, and Daniel could feel his strength slowly returning. Jack's face was murderous as he knelt over a still-unconscious Sam. Daniel's gaze returned to this 'Bakura' as he regained a standing position. "Th-thank you. I think."

Bakura snorted, mumbling softly about "Baka Pharaoh" and "Bakayaro gaijin."

Daniel was quite sure that even if someone were to breach all the 'Jaffa', they would not make it past this young man. He watched Bakura warily as he casually leaned behind the screen and tossed the metal tube.

His loud gasp as Bakura negligently tossed the artifact drew that angry gaze back. Bakura took a few steps toward Daniel, but a few soft words of Japanese halted him. He didn't respond in any way, except to content himself with adding a sneer to the dark glare at the archaeologist.

Jack broke the tense silence that had come over the room as the Pharaoh read whatever was inside the metallic tube. "So, how do we know you're this 'Pharaoh' we're looking for anyway?"

The empty canister clanged to the floor at Bakura's feet. It had opened lengthwise on hinges that had been invisible while the tube was closed. **_"_Is that proof enough for you Unbeliever?"**

"Jack!" Daniel hissed. Bakura continued to glare and lifted a finger just before there was another dark flicker. Daniel and Jack once again found themselves on their knees, the opened artifact now in Bakura's possession who was also watching them intently with dark eyes. They were treading on dangerous ground now, and it seemed Jack was about to find out just how dangerous.

**"Bakura! We said enough!"** Bakura growled, but backed off slowly. "These people have brought important news to Us. Do not mistreat them further, release them.**"**

Daniel counted two heart-beats before there was the dark flicker and strength slowly returned once more to his limbs. "Your open hearts have saved you. Hearts in warriors such as yourselves are rare, and should be treasured. Now, where have you taken the Chappa'ai?"

"Um, Your Majesty, It was removed to a secured location…"

"Did you not read the seal? Did you not understand the dangers you were exposing this world to?" The Pharaoh's voice was deathly quiet, yet still managed to raise a slight echo.

"Your Majesty, Sir, please try to understand. No one on Earth has spoken this language for millennia. The Stargate was unearthed before the cover stone could be researched and translated." It seemed that to this, the Pharaoh had no immediate reply.

There were more moments of tense silence, only relieved briefly twice when Samantha regained consciousness and the quiet arrival of a now-serious Marik. He took a position mirroring Bakura's, minus the glare. More words of softly spoken Japanese, Daniel not even able to catch a general idea of what was said. Both Bakura and Marik responded 'Hai' or 'yes' to some question that was asked, then the rich tenor voice said to them quietly. "Then We shall go."

The Pharaoh then spoke again to Daniel and the team in general. "Many of My people had been taken through that vile arch – never to be seen again. It had been sealed for over one-hundred years when We became Pharaoh, and still the horrific tales abounded." He paused a moment before continuing. "Even the priesthood hesitated to enter the square it was buried in. Now, the descendents of My people call to me for help, so what else can We do, but succor them? We will allow you the privilege of escorting Our avatar safely to wherever you are holding the Chappa'ai. Then, you will have the honor to meet Us again."

There was another long moment of silence before they heard soft footsteps from behind the curtain. Softly spoken Japanese again toward Bakura who nodded, and then seemed to, change.

The young man who turned to Daniel now held a completely open, friendly gaze. His voice was clear, and slightly higher in pitch than before. Daniel glanced at Teal'c, who shook his head. He still did not sense the presence of a Goa'uld. Daniel startled slightly as the young man stepped forward and bowed politely.

"Hello! My name's Ryou Bakura. It's nice to meet you. You already know Marik Ishtar, and this is…" He paused a moment while a third, smaller young man stepped out from behind the curtain. "Yuugi Mutou."

"Ha-Hajimemashite." The young man bowed slightly, nervously. His tri-colored spikes bobbing gently with his motion.

Daniel introduced the others, noticing worriedly that Samantha still had not regained her feet. Yuugi noticed this at the same time and glanced at Bakura before speaking softly again in rapid Japanese. As Yuugi walked over to her, Ryou spoke for him. "Yuugi has asked that I apologize while he sees what can be done for Ms. Carter."

They watched as he knelt next to Sam, reaching out to hold her head in his small hands, hesitating when Jack pulled her away slightly. "Daniel?"

"I-it's alright Jack. He's trying to help."

"Gomen nasai Cateru-san, O'Neiru-san. Cateru-san o tasukemasu." Yuugi spoke softly, holding out his hands again to reach for her.

"Mr. O'Neill, he just wants to help Ms. Carter, but to do that, he's going to have to touch her." Ryou spoke up since Jack obviously hadn't heard his earlier comment to Daniel. Reluctantly, Jack released Samantha. Yuugi moved over to kneel next to her and held her head in his hands. Amethyst eyes locked with emerald and after a moment there was an almost imagined flicker of light.

Yuugi sat back tiredly, a weak "tsukarehatemasu" softly escaping his lips. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Marik, catch him!" Teal'c beat him by a bare second, swooping Yuugi up into his arms as the young man collapsed. "He's exhausted…but he shouldn't be…"

Marik thumbed open one of Yuugi's eyes gently, then spoke to Ryou while taking Yuugi out of Teal'c's arms. "He'll be out for at least an hour. You're right though, he shouldn't be exhausted over something so simple…"

"I'll go contact his grandfather, let him know what's going on. Can you handle this here?" Marik nodded and headed over to the dormitory, the door being held open by one of the 'servants'. Two 'guards' stationed themselves by the door, preventing SG-1 from following. "We'll be right back Jackson-san. Please wait here."

Ryou left through the narrow hallway as Marik took Yuugi into the other room and laid him on one of the beds there. Marik returned quickly, shutting the door behind him. He knew his sister would probably find her way into the room so Yuugi would not wake alone. He was puzzled though, why would Yuugi be so exhausted from a simple healing? Marik stared at the SG team, Samantha in particular, until Daniel attracted his attention. "Will Yuugi be all right?"

Marik hadn't realized that he and Ryou had lapsed back into Japanese during Yuugi's collapse. "Mutou-san will be fine after he rests. He was unusually drained while trying to heal Ms. Carter. Do you know why?"

Samantha locked eyes with Daniel and Jack briefly before answering. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, we'll be waiting here until he wakes. Would you like tea, or coffee?" Marik gestured at one of the 'servants' who hesitated a second before taking their orders. Marik frowned, but nothing else as their drinks were served without delay. Once everyone had their refreshments, they sat down around the room to wait.

"So, do all three of you know Ancient Egyptian, or just Bakura-san and Mutou-san?" Daniel had decided that this was the perfect time to indulge his curiosity.

"We all know it. Intimately." Marik refused to elaborate further, so Daniel tried again.

"Who taught you?"

"You don't need to know." Another stonewall as Marik glared.

"Can I get that artifact back?"

"Only if Mutou-san gives it to you himself." They were saved from any more awkward conversation by Ryou's arrival.

"Oh good, you have tea." Ryou accepted a cup, then lapsed back into Japanese. "Any problems?"

"No. This one is just nosy." Marik barely slanted his head towards Jackson who was now perusing the hieroglyphics covering the walls.

"Aa. Mutou-san is very understanding after everything Yuugi's been through, and now this…" Ryou paused to drink his rapidly cooling tea. While he and Marik continued to chat, the SG team were also talking…

"Are you sure they aren't snake-heads Teal'c?" Jack had whispered so quietly that even Teal'c had a little trouble hearing him.

"I am quite sure O'Neill. I am, however, curious how they know the Goa'uld language."

"And how did that spike-haired kid heal me without either naquadah, a hand-device, or a symbiote?" Samantha looked worried as she drank some of her coffee. Daniel was reading the glyphs directly behind them and turned to regard them.

"Did either of you sense anything during those dark flickers?" Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"No, I barely even saw them."

"What flickers?"

"Nor did I." Daniel resumed reading as the others sat in pensive silence, wondering how all these things could be. The soft sounds of spoken Japanese drifted over from the other pair.

"Daniel, do you know how long the kid will be out?" Maj. Carter still looked concerned.

"No, I never had the chance to ask. Ryou returned, and then the two of them went off in Japanese."

"I thought you knew Japanese, Daniel." Jack looked exasperated.

"Mandarin, Chinese, Jack. The written Kanji are the same, so I could probably read it, but the way you pronounce them are different." Daniel was trying to put the best light on tedious circumstances. "So, what did you think of the Pharaoh?"

They were saved from replying by the quiet click of the dormitory door. Yuugi stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with another gentle click. He joined his friends as they offered him a cup of tea and spoke softly. Daniel waited a minute, and would have waited several more if Jack hadn't intervened. "Hey? Hey! You all right there son?" He waved as Yuugi looked up. "Yeah, you, y'all right now?"

Yuugi glanced at Ryou as he whispered something, then looked back at Col. O'Neill. "Hai. Daijoubou desu. Arigatoo gozaimasu O'Neiru-san. Cateru-san wa ogenki desu ka?"

"He says he is fine Mr. O'Neill, but wishes to know if you are well Ms. Carter." Ryou had twisted around so he caught her surprised start and slight blush.

"I-I'm fine now. Thank you." Ryou translated her reply, and the room nearly lit up with Yuugi's smile.

It had become quite late by then, and they all needed to get home or to their hotels before the public transportation system shut down at 11pm. Marik, since he had already been dealing with the 'archaeologists', offered to escort them to a hotel. Ryou wanted to stay with Yuugi, and they left together on a separate bus.

"Yuugi, what was on the message? You've got to tell me!" Ryou hung onto the same pole as Yuugi, the jolting of the bus swinging them around and into one another.

"I don't really know yet. The tube had to be exposed to Shadow Magic before it would open, and it's in an odd dialect of Ancient Egyptian. Yami vaguely remembers it was spoken to the far South of Kemmet, but there are enough differences that he's taking some time to re-read it. It is a cry for help though. That, he is sure of."

"Bakura says he'd be glad to help the Pharaoh with his remedial reading." Ryou spoke with a knowing grin, his eyes dancing with barely concealed laughter.

Yuugi chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm sure he'd like that – do you two want to stay over?"

"Sure, as long as your grandfather and Yami don't mind."

Yuugi grunted as the bus turned sharply and Ryou swung heavily into him, then smiled at Ryou's automatic apology. "They won't mind."

They both struggled to continue standing as the driver nearly slammed the brakes on to make his next stop. Yuugi now held on with both hands as the bus jolted forward once the passenger had touched sidewalk. Neither one spoke the rest of the way to Yuugi's home, concentrating on first remaining upright while on the bus; then on staying awake and aware as they walked the rest of the way.

The shop and home were both dark when they arrived, and they were as quiet as possible as they walked upstairs to Yuugi's room and bed.

The next morning they woke late, the smells of an already past breakfast wafting upstairs. Their stomachs growled as they went downstairs in time to hear Mutou-san greet an early customer.

In the kitchen they found two plates, still warm, on the table. A small pot of miso soup simmered gently on the stove, and this, along with hot rice from the steamer, fish and pickled vegetables made a hearty breakfast. They had just finished eating and were clearing their plates, when Mutou-san called to them from the shop. "Yuugi? Your friend Marik called already this morning. I left his number by the phone. Let's talk when you're done."

The shop's bell rang then, and the cheerful voice of Yuugi's grandfather rang out to welcome the new customer. They finished cleaning their dishes, then called Marik.

* * *

Marik had finished his own complimentary breakfast in the hotel's restaurant and was on his second cup of coffee when his waiter approached. "Sir, you have a telephone call at the courtesy desk."

"Thanks." He took his coffee with him out into the reception area and a young woman handed him a phone. "Hai. Ishtar desu."

"Marik!" Yuugi was already way too cheerful this morning.

"Hey Yuugi! I'm still waiting for that Jackson-san to tell me the arrangements he needs made."

"All right. Ryou and I will wait here then. Ojii-san will probably want to meet them too."

"I'll call you when we're on our way. Ja matta!"

"Ja. Sayonara Marik." Yuugi hung up the phone and faced Ryou. "Marik's going to call back when they're on their way."

"Do you need any help with anything?" Ryou indicated the room they were in. "Any cleaning or errands?"

"Let's see what Ojii-san wanted." Yuugi went out into the shop in time to see both customers leave. Grandpa, Mutou Sugoroku, had been a great archaeologist in his youth, specializing in the many ancient games of various cultures. He had generously shared his knowledge with his grandson, who had so recently won the World Champion of Duel Monsters' title, "King of Games".

Now, he flipped the "Be back in ten minutes" sign and regarded the pair before him sternly. Yuugi's and Ryou's gulps were quite loud in the sudden silence.

* * *

The SG-1 team came down into the now crowded hotel restaurant and were immediately blocked by a combination of the Maitre'd and a language barrier. At least, until Daniel said "Ishtar-san" very clearly over Jack's loud attempts to communicate. Once the man had heard the Ishtar name, he bowed and smiled, and motioned for them to follow as he backed further into the restaurant. Jack took a step toward the obsequious man, and he became all smiles before turning to lead the way.

Marik Ishtar had returned to his table after his phone call with Yuugi, snagging the morning paper on his way back. He had also switched to tea, and the delicate brew had arrived with a plate of varied delicacies and small cakes. Unable to not notice the small, but loud, disturbance as Jack tried to communicate, Marik decided to be a polite host and poured tea for his soon to be guests. As he finished, the Maitre'd lead the four foreigners over, Marik speaking before the flustered man could. "Please, sit down and enjoy a cup of tea before we head over to Mutou-san's Grandfather's home."

Marik waited until they had all seated themselves more or less comfortably, then passed out the hot cups of tea. "You'll have to understand that according to the law in this country, Mutou-san will still be a minor until next year. Bakura-san in emancipated, and I am Egyptian, so our situations are a little different."

Marik looked Jack in the eyes. "You will need to obtain permission from Mutou-san's Grandfather before he can leave with you.

* * *

With the generous help of Ryou, the Mutou home was cleaned and polished to within an inch of it's life. Wood gleamed and metal sparkled from sunlight streaming through the crystal clear windows. Their prized tea set was placed in the kitchen on a tray, ready for their visitors. Even the Game Shop had not escaped their zealous cleansing.

The pair sat at the kitchen table, sipping cold drinks. Even the remains of their take-out lunch had been cleaned up – now residing in several small bento boxes in the fridge. "I'll ask Jounouchi-kun to check in on Ojiisan while I'm away."

Yuugi stared off at nothing. His and Ryou's bags were upstairs in his room, waiting. The pair sat, enjoying the silence filling the house. Even their yami's were subdued, allowing their avatars this peaceful time.

Ryou watched Yuugi space out, then sighed, murmuring. "Ojiisan will be just fine. You'll be able to call him, you know."

"I'm not so sure Ryou. I get this odd feeling from the Pharaoh sometimes. It's hard to describe, it's almost as if he's getting ready for battle…" Yuugi trailed off into silence again.

"I know what you mean…" Ryou commented quietly. Then they both jumped; nearly falling out of their chairs when the phone rang loudly into the silence.

"Moshi moshi, Mutou desu." The smile that beamed out of Yuugi's face told Ryou that their friend would soon be over with their guests. "Arigatoo, ja matta."

Yuugi turned to him and Ryou smiled reassuringly. "We're ready, don't worry!"

"But, what if, what if Ojiisan says I can't go?" Yuugi held onto his stomach nervously. He felt sick to his stomach – as he almost always did before leaving for tournaments. But this time was different, and he knew it.

* * *

Daniel and the others were a little surprised when their taxi-van pulled to a halt outside what was obviously a neighborhood store. They followed Marik though, down the side, through a tall wicker gate, and into a small private garden. A path wound through the greenery and lead them around to the back of the store. A wide polished wooden porch covered the backside of the building and a single door accented the wide living room windows thrown open for the view and the afternoon sunlight.

Marik paused to slip off his shoes before stepping up to the porch, but before he could ring the bell, the door was opened by an older gentleman.

"Doozo." He spoke as he opened the door wide and gestured for them all to come in. "Doozo."

Hesitantly, the others took their shoes off as Daniel led the way onto the porch and inside. The older gentleman indicated they should sit down in the same manner as he had asked them to come in. Then, once he was sure they were comfortable, spoke in heavily accented English. "My grandson, he say you have question for me."

Daniel leaned forward and opened his mouth to speak, but Jack beat him to it. "Yes sir, might I say you have a lovely country. Lots of fish."

Jack was prevented from embarrassing everyone further by a loud noise and shouts from the other room.

"Sumimasen ga." Mr. Mutou stepped to the doorway and roared. "Yuugi, Kimasu!"

Thudding noises ensued, followed by a sliding shush and finally a loud bang just outside. Samantha and Teal'c could just make out the tangle of limbs that was Yuugi, Ryou, and Marik. The three scrambled to disentangle themselves and bow respectfully. Mr. Mutou spoke quietly to the three, who chorused their reply. "Hai Ojiisan."

When Mr. Mutou returned, the trio had gone into another part of the house and could no longer be heard. Mr. Mutou bowed politely before sitting down once more with his guests. "They are still young. Please forgive them."

This time, Daniel managed to get the jump on Jack. "There is nothing to forgive Sir. We were about to ask if your grandson could join us on a remote dig we had just discovered."

"You are who?"

"Daniel Jackson, sir." Mr. Mutou thought for a moment before speaking.

"Aa so desu ka. The young man with interesting theory on Pyramids." Mutou-san nodded his head as he spoke. "My grandson agree with your theory. I also agree, on theory. Where is dig?"

"In the American Southwest."

"Why should I trust you?" Little did they know that Yuugi and Ryou had already explained the true nature of the situation and that Mutou-san was merely testing them.

* * *

Sugoroku Mutou had already decided to let Yuugi go, after all, the Pharaoh was involved, and the foreigners had promised to keep him safe. Knowing Yuugi's two friends and the Spirit of the Ring were also going with him, helped make his decision easier. He knew that the Pharaoh himself would do everything in his power to keep Yuugi safe.

Now he waited in the wee hours of the morning at the Tokyo airport, with three very sleepy young men. The foreigners had said to meet them here, at this time, but had not said which flight they would be taking. He was a little startled when a young man in a U.S. Air force uniform stepped up to him, bowed, and spoke in fluent Japanese. "Sumimasen ga. Mutou-san desu ka?"

"Hai, so desu."

"Mutou-san, please follow me. The plane is waiting." He lead the way through many back corridors, then through a private security checkpoint. Their bags were examined, then the man turned to Mr. Mutou. "Sir, I am afraid this is as far as you can come."

"Ojiisan…" Tears welled up in Yuugi's eyes as the elder Mutou pulled him in for a hug.

"Daijoubou Yuugi. Daijoubou." His own eyes misted, and as they parted, he gave both Marik and Ryou a stern glance. They nodded, each placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder before heading further down the hallway and out of sight. Neither Mutou had said good-bye, it would be too final a parting if the words were actually spoken.

Their eyes opened wide as they stepped through a dull grey door and out onto the tarmac. A large grey-green jet sat there, the noise of it's engines nearly drowning out all other sounds. Jack ran over to them almost immediately.

"Thanks. I'll take 'em from here Sergeant." Jack had to yell in order to be heard at all. The airman saluted Jack briskly before walking away. "We're ready to go, just need to get you three strapped in. Sorry about all this, but it's the only plane going near where we'll be."

They followed him as he walked toward the plane and up the ladder to get inside. Ryou and Marik helping Yuugi onto the ladder when he had difficulty gaining the first step. Jack pulled the ladder up and shut the door firmly behind him – latching it in place. The interior was the same greenish-grey as the exterior, a pair of long metal benches underneath netting and harnesses down the length of the plane on either side. Toward the rear of the plane, they could see their luggage securely netted and strapped in place along with the wooden and metal crates.

It was slightly quieter once Jack had shut the door and he move efficiently to strap them in. Marik first when Yuugi balked, not understanding at first what needed to be done. The helmets Jack strapped on their heads held speakers and a microphone, so the three were able to hear Samantha and Teal'c preparing for take-off.

It was only after they were securely strapped in place that Yuugi looked up and into Daniel's eyes across from him. Daniel smiled, the trust he held in his friend's abilities shining in his gaze, helped Yuugi to relax. He had been on planes before, but not like this! He turned to Ryou, speaking up when he wasn't heard at first. "Ikimasu ka."

"If your friend just asked if we're leaving, tell him we're just waiting for clearance." Samantha's voice came through the speakers with just the slightest bit of static. Ryou tried to lean over, but was hampered by all the straps holding him in place.

"Hai. Yagate ikimasu."

Daniel yelled over the rising whine of the engines. "I meant to ask earlier – doesn't he understand any English…?"

He was startled into silence as Yuugi looked at him squarely, his voice sounding quiet and clear to his ears, almost as if there were no noises at all. "Hai. Wakarimasu."


	6. Hammondu sama

_"Hai wakarimasu."_

Daniel had the entire flight to ponder Yuugi's last statement, as it quickly became too loud and too turbulent to do anything other than hold on. Occasionally a startled cry from one of their three guests, or a thankfully garbled mutter from Jack would come through their headsets. The re-fueling plane met them near Hawaii, and they arrived at the Colorado Springs Air Force Base exhausted.

It was around dinnertime. local time, when they had landed; the young men gaping at the mountainous display surrounding them. They were met on the tarmac by two black SUVs with heavily tinted windows--their transport to the Cheyenne Mountain facility.

The transfer into these was accomplished quickly and efficiently; and even though the three were finally surrounded by--to them--a near deafening silence, they could not sleep. The three were glued to the windows, staring out at all the panoramic vistas and enormous wide-open spaces that were spread out before them like a feast for the eyes. None of them spoke one word the entire trip.

- - -

The SG team met with Gen. Hammond in the briefing room immediately upon their return. "I assume that the three guests you've brought back with you means you were successful. Where are they now?"

"Sleeping Sir. We left Tokyo very early, and their driver mentioned they were unable to sleep on the ride over." Maj. Carter was barely able to check a yawn, but Daniel didn't.

"A nap does sound pretty good."

"Well, get some rest then, and inform me when our guests awake. Dr. Frazier should have a look at them before we continue. Dismissed."

- - -

Some twelve hours later, Yuugi sat quietly on the exam table while Dr. Frazier shone a light in each eye briefly. A translator stood on the other side of the tray that the doctor was using. Yuugi mumbled something around the thermometer suddenly thrust into his mouth. "He asks where his friends are."

"Tell him he can see them after their exams. I like to do these personally, and I can't do all three of you at once." The interpreter spoke quickly, Yuugi nodding his head as Dr. Frazier removed the beeping thermometer and was now shining a light onto the back of his throat. "Have you had any headaches?"

Yuugi shook his head as she began checking the glands behind his ears and at the top of his neck. The translator was kept busy, speaking almost simultaneously with the doctor.

"Blackouts?" A hesitation before the negative this time. His hands flew to unfasten his collar when she tugged gently on it to wordlessly ask for its removal.

"Any medical condition or other issues I should know about?" Another swift negative as she checked his neck thoroughly. He patiently sat while she drew some blood, then, when all was said and done; escorted to the mess hall for a late supper.

The exams on the other two young men went almost exactly the same, down to the hesitation when asked about blackouts. Dr. Frazier made her notations, then went to see Gen. Hammond to make her initial report.

"We'll know more once the lab results come back, but I found nothing wrong with these young men at all. The one named Bakura, Ryou is a little anemic, but nothing a supplement can't take care of. I did find it odd that all three hesitated when asked about blackouts, it is still unremarkable. After all, how many teenaged boys do you know that will admit to fainting spells?"

"You have a point Doctor." Gen. Hammond quickly suppressed a few rising memories of his own adolescence. "Finish the remaining tests and report back with the results."

"Yes Sir."

- - -

"Yuugi! Daijoubou desu ka." Ryou flew into the mess hall when he saw his small friend huddled at one of the long tables.

"Ryou!" Yuugi's face brightened at the sight of his friend. "I'm fine. They only gave me a checkup."

"Me too, guess Marik's getting the same treatment." And it was only a half-hour later that Marik arrived. They finished eating, and had been dueling for about ten minutes when Col. O'Neill came strolling in.

"What'cha boys up to?" He leaned over the three-way game to get a closer look at one of the cards.

"We'll be done shortly if you want to wait." Marik spoke softly, a little of the irritation he felt spreading into his tone of voice.

"I'll be right back, and maybe you can explain what game you're playing." Jack went into the kitchen and helped himself to a big bowl of grapenut pudding before reseating himself. He took a large spoonful, then waved the spoon around at all the cards laid out ignoring the horrified expressions on the trio's faces. "So, wapf all tipf?"

"Mr. O'Neill, sir, please don't get the cards dirty. They don't like it very much." Ryou continued explaining while the three played, but from Jack's glazed expression, it wasn't clear how much he actually understood.

Yuugi said something softly in Japanese, and the other two both nodded before Marik spoke casually. "So, Mr. O'Neill, when will we get to see the Chappa'ai?"

"Tomorrow, maybe the next day. Our Doc's pretty fussy about her tests." He waved the spoon more carefully this time as he spoke. Marik translated for Yuugi, and Jack watched the young man's spikes bob with his gentle nod. The game didn't last much more than another ten minutes, Yuugi the clear victor.

"That it? Well, congrats Yuugi." Jack stood up, stretching and yawning. "Well, it's been a long day with the time changes and all. I'd get some rest, you'll be up early tomorrow."

And with that, he strode from the room.

Yuugi began gathering up his cards. "I'm going to go too. I'd like to talk to the Pharaoh about what's going to happen with the Chappa'ai."

"See ya later. I think Marik and I are going to explore a bit." Then, their cards gathered, the three wandered their separate ways. Ryou and Marik found the guards very alert, and although slipping past them was no challenge for one with Bakura's skills and Magic, there really wasn't anything of interest to two young men. At least, not until they found their way into Daniel Jackson's office…

- - -

Yuugi's translator also doubled as his escort, and when Yuugi left the mess hall, the man asked Yuugi where he was going. "T-to m-my room p-please."

"This way please." Yuugi led the way back to his room, his escort indicating which turns he should take. Yuugi quickly became confused – all the corridors looked alike to him!

_'Pharaoh?'_ The spirit stirred gently. Yuugi's mode of address had alerted him to the fact that they were not yet alone.

_'Yes Aibou?'_ He was clearly curious.

_'I-I just wanted to know you were still there. You've been so quiet lately.'_

_'I have been thinking. You should know by now that I am always with you, so long as you wear my puzzle.' _ Yami was becoming confused himself; the conflicting emotions of relief and nervousness leaking through from Yuugi were distracting.

_'I- I wanted to talk to you…' _ He paused as his escort unlocked the door to his room. He entered, and went to lie down, pulling the covers over himself. He'd change tomorrow, he just wanted to be with Atemu now. _'…to talk about what's going to happen.'_

The Pharaoh, Yami, or Atemu, waited patiently, and he soon saw Yuugi walking down the hallway between their soul rooms. The only indication of his eagerness to see his partner, was to push away from the wall the moment Yuugi came into view. "Please, come into my room Atemu, we should at least be comfortable while we talk."

He followed Yuugi into the bright room, the walls still shining white, although some of the toys had been replaced with more complex games, and a new bookshelf was crammed full of archaeology and history books. A small locked box stood conspicuously in one corner, the secrets Yuugi kept, some even from himself residing within. While the small young man threw himself on the bed, Atemu sat on the floor next to him, hoping he wasn't intruding. "What did you wish to know Aibou?"

"O'Neiru-san said we would see the Chappa'ai tomorrow, or the next day. I was wondering how it works."

"I am, unsure, as to how to explain it. The Pillar of Symbols is activated, and when the seven or eight glyphs are touched in the correct order, the Chappa'ai will come to life."

"And then what?"

"I am again, uncertain. The stories that were told to me spoke of a glowing sheet of 'water that is not water'. I believe we enter this pool and…" Atemu suddenly sat upright as if he sensed something. "Aibou, stay here and be very still. There is someone in our room."

- - -

Ryou walked into the room first, speechless as he surveyed the book-filled shelves, artifact-strewn tables and glyph-dusted chalkboards. Marik was right behind him. A whisper escaped them both at the same time. "Ketahazure…" (incredible, singular)

Ryou took another step, his yami taking over mid-step. "Now this is more like it!"

Bakura sifted through the contents of a box on one table, dismissing it quickly as junk before looking closely at a tablet laying in the center of the table. "Hey Marik, which dialect is this? I can't place a few of the symbols."

Marik leaned over, brushing a bit of dust off of the surface. "It almost looks like the scrolls we have from ancient Abydos."

"It is from Abydos." Bakura cursed as he whirled around. It was quite unlike him to allow someone to sneak up on him.

Marik was just as startled. "Busted…"

"I'm not going to ask how you got in here – not right now, but you two are leaving. Now." Two large MP's stepped in behind him, prepared for resistance.

Ryou stepped forward, bowing deeply. "Gomen nasai Jackson-san. I'm very sorry for any trouble my friend and I might have caused."

Daniel just watched emotionlessly as the MP's escorted them out of his office and down the hall. To make sure they didn't wander off again, an additional MP was stationed just inside their doors.

- - -

"I trust the remainder of the evening was uneventful?" Hammond sat back in his chair in the briefing room, watching the SG-1 team share embarrassed glances. "Well?"

"That, up, ahem, Bakura fellow managed to get loose again Sir." Col. O'Neill spoke rather sheepishly.

"He showed up in my lab Sir." Maj. Carter folded her hands on top of her folder. "But all he wanted to do was talk about the places the Stargate goes. Whether it was safe to be using it. He seemed more interested in assuring himself that the Stargate was not.. How did he put it?"

"The gates to the darkest parts of Duat itself." The pale young man lounged in the door, his escort breathlessly running up the stairs on the opposite side of the room.

"Sir! He..!"

"It's all right. I was going to ask them to join us in a few minutes anyway. Son, do you mind telling us just how you got down here?"

Bakura spread his fingers and hands wide as he spoke one word. Hammond's eyes snapped to Daniel, and his voice showed he was not amused. "Translation Doctor Jackson?"

"Magic Sir." Daniel looked just as unbelieving as the others, but everyone jumped when Marik and Yuugi stepped out from behind Bakura.

"Shadow Magic to be precise." Their escorts pounded up the stairs as Marik finished speaking, but said nothing as Gen. Hammond had raised his hand. Yuugi spoke quietly to Bakura who nodded and, changed. The pale angry young man before them vanished, the facial expression, eyes, hair all became softer in appearance as they watched.

Ryou bowed as Marik performed the introductions this time. "…and this is Yuugi Mutou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Son." Gen. Hammond stood and offered his hand to the spike-haired young man. Yuugi looked at his hand oddly for a moment, then shook hands. "I'm General Hammond."

"Ha- Hajimemashite. Doozo yoroshiku Hammondu-sama. Mutou desu."

Ryou piped in before the military translator could. "He's pleased to meet you as well Sir."

"Very well then, please be seated. Gentlemen, those of us already involved in the Stargate program know why we are here, but what do the three of you have to do with this mission?"

Marik pushed back in his chair and propped his booted feet on the edge of the table. "Well, without me, you would have never found the Pharaoh."

Ryou changed again, becoming once more the fierce young man known as Bakura. "While the 'Pharaoh' and I are adversaries, I will be the one to collect his puzzle at his death."

His features softened again and Ryou looked a little embarrassed as he spoke. "Yuugi and I are friends, and we will help protect him."

Gen. Hammond didn't even look taken aback by Ryou's frequent shifts in personality. "And you, Yuugi?"

"He is the Pharaoh's Avatar, just as Ryou is of the Tomb Robber, and I am of the Assassin." Marik rocked gently in his chair as he spoke. "Without us, Yuugi goes nowhere."

The look Marik gave them was confident of their inability to separate them against their wishes. In fact, he had quite successfully snuck into Yuugi's room and back with none save the Pharaoh aware.

"So, when do we go, and where are we going?" Jack voiced the question that everyone was thinking. Ryou whispered to Yuugi, who whispered back.

"Hammond-sama, you are in charge of this place?" Ryou was clearly translating for Yuugi.

"Yes, I am."

"Then might the Pharaoh speak with you alone later on?" Ryou paused, then chuckled suddenly. "Well, you would need a translator; Dr. Jackson has spoken with him before."

Gen. Hammond glanced at Daniel who nodded back. "Very well, meet me in my office in an hour."

When Ryou translated, Yuugi merely bobbed his head, his amethyst eyes serene purple pools. The three young men were excused then, SG-1 and Gen. Hammond lingering behind at the table. "Comments, observations. Jack?"

"I don't believe in Magic Sir. But those three kids have to be aliens!"

"O'Neill, they do not possess a Goa'uld."

"No naquadah, not even the hint of a symbiote." Maj. Carter had flipped open her folder to view Dr. Frasier's reports.

"We're going to have to assume that they are who they say they are." Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his chair as everyone turned to look at him. He pushed his glasses up self-consciously before he continued. "Why would they lie over something like this? And we know that two of them have powers similar to the Goa'uld."

"The equipment in my lab hasn't even registered what kind of energy they're manipulating!" Maj. Carter sounded a little frustrated.

"You'll have plenty of time to study them on your mission. I'm hoping this Pharaoh will be willing to give us the coordinates." Gen. Hammond straightened as he pushed away from the table. "Doctor Jackson, I'll see you in my office, the rest of you – dismissed."

General Hammond took a moment or two before he settled into his chair behind his desk. Daniel stood before him in the small office and he waited to speak until Daniel had closed the door. "Tell me everything you know about this Pharaoh…"

- - -

The boys wandered back to Yuugi's room, talking quietly about basically nothing. But once inside, and alone, the tone changed.

- - -

Half an hour later, Yuugi walked silently through the maze of corridors, his translator/escort leading the way to Hammond's office. The man knocked twice, then at the General's muffled command, opened the door to permit Yuugi's entrance.

"Come in Son." Gen. Hammond gestured and spoke again when Yuugi hesitated in the open doorway. Yuugi bowed respectfully before stepping in far enough for the doorway to close behind him. "You had something you wished to discuss?"

"Chotto matte kudasai." Yuugi spoke quietly then bowed his head. There was a subtle flicker, and when he raised his head, he was not himself.

The young man standing before them now had the confidence of a king. Startling ruby eyes gazed directly at Gen. Hammond before speaking in a surprisingly rich tenor. "We have asked for this audience to discuss certain things with you."

Hammond glanced at Daniel who translated the Ancient Egyptian. "And those things would be?"

"The safety of Our Avatar, and the avatars of the others." Those ruby eyes scarcely blinked, but they did widen slightly when Hammond spoke next.

"To make things easier, would it be possible to set aside our titles, and simply speak as two men?" Hammond gestured for him to be seated in the chair across from him, the only other chair in the room.

Yuugi – now the Pharaoh – sat gracefully, his attention still focused on Gen. Hammond. "My thanks. That would make this easier."

"Good. I will tell you, in all the missions that SG-1 has undertaken, they have only lost one man from their unit."

"What happened?"

"He was possessed by a Goa'uld and elected to die rather than live as a slave." Yami's face became thoughtful at the mention of the Goa'uld.

"So the false gods still live…"

"Some of them, yes."

"You must do everything in your power to keep Yuugi and his friends safe. The thief, assassin and I have this one thing in common – we would die again for them if need be."

"I understand." Gen. Hammond and Daniel thought they understood a little more than the young man before them realized. "Let's go see what you'll be traveling through in the morning."

Gen. Hammond led them through a second door in his small office, arriving in the briefing room by his private entrance. He walked over to the one wall and picked up a phone. "Open the shield."

A loud humming filled the room as the blast shield retreated into the ceiling to expose the Gate room down below. The Stargate was running a diagnostic, the ring of symbols spinning as a brief shower of sparks showered down from one of the power conduits. Once again, the only sign of surprise that the Pharaoh allowed himself was the slight widening of his extraordinary eyes. "Chappa'ai…"

He stepped forward, placing a hand on the glass as he scanned the room below them. "Where is the Pillar of Symbols?"

Daniel stopped translating then, half knowing already the answer to his question. "Could you describe it?"

Yami used his hands as he described it. "About waist high on you, flat and round like a sundial, but tilted so one can reach all the symbols. They circle the Pillar twice around a large red glowing stone."

"The device you describe was not found with the Chappa'ai. We have computers which take it's place." Daniel spoke to Gen. Hammond then. "He was asking about the D.H.D."

Hammond nodded, then spoke to the Pharaoh. "If you could provide us with the symbols, we could use them to connect with the planet."

"I will need to think about this…" He closed his eyes, and after another brief flicker, Yuugi opened amethyst eyes wide to view the Stargate. "Ketahazure…" (incredible, singular)

Daniel fended off the stream of rapid-fire questions in Japanese by raising both hands and still speaking in Ancient Egyptian, backed up a step. "Wait a moment!"

Yuugi blinked, and spoke slowly. "When can I see it work?"

Now it was Daniel's turn to blink. "Tomorrow morning…"

Yuugi gave a little shout and ran out one of the doors – fortunately, it was the one that led back to Gen. Hammond's office and his escort/interpreter just beyond. The General and Dr. Jackson were left shaking their heads at Yuugi's exuberance. "A little hard to believe he's almost 20 isn't it?"

"Yes Daniel, it is."

- - -

With the help of his escort after he'd quickly became lost again, Yuugi hurried back to his room and his friends who'd promised to behave while he was gone. He flew into his room, the door slamming open with his excitement. "We're leaving tomorrow!"

- - -

Late that night Yuugi wandered into the Pharaoh's Soul Room. The halls were cold and dark, and Yuugi became a little scared. "Ph-pharaoh Atemu?"

"Yes Aibou?" Yuugi jumped, startled at the other voice directly behind him. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"Honestly, Aibou, I'm not certain. The Pillar of Symbols is missing, and I am not sure which symbols in the message are correct. I believe the three of us, together with you and your friends, can make the Chappa'ai work with Shadow Magic. In fact, the message implied that this would be the only way. The symbols were written in a circle…"

"So what will my friends and I do?" They had wandered along the maze of passageways that was the complex mind of the Pharaoh, and Yuugi asked his question just as they paused beside one of the doors.

It was a door, just like all the other ones in the Pharaoh's mind, nothing on its surface to set it apart from its neighbors. But, unlike all the other dusty, dark, trap-ridden rooms, within this one was something amazing. The Pharaoh opened the door, and within, the desert moon shone brightly, but it was not as cold as what that bright moon suggested. A warm, fitful desert breeze gently stirred the white curtains at the enormous windows. Silk, jewel-tone cushions surrounded a low table, an oval bathing pool doubled as a fountain; small wisps of fog skating delicately across the surface. In the center of the far wall was a raised area, and the bed. Covered in swathes of silk fabric and more luxurious pillows, you couldn't tell there was a modern-day mattress beneath it all, not until you actually sat down. Yuugi never noticed.

"I believe, for this to work the best; that we will need to merge souls. Then, with Shadow Magic and the firm desire to leave through the Chappa'ai… then the Chappa'ai should work, connecting us with the destination." Atemu sat next to Yuugi, their pinkies barely touching.

"What do you think we will find?" They sat in silence staring at the floor for a very long time. The Pharaoh's quiet whisper barely heard a few minutes later.

"I don't know…"

- - -

The morning came all too early for the three avatars. Still suffering from jet lag, they were herded into the mess hall for a light breakfast at what felt like an ungodly hour. In truth, it was already 0900. They picked at their food, too nervous to do more than nibble at toast and fruit, the oatmeal and pancakes on the menu too heavy for what felt like so early in the day.

Yuugi yawned, his eyes closing tiredly as his escort/translator approached their table. "Excuse me, Mutou-san? Hammond-sama will see you now."

"Hai. We'll be right there." As they left, their escort indicated to one of the Privates on KP duty that he was to clear their trays.

The halls were full of activity this morning, soldiers rushing around; a few dressed in full gear and carrying their weapons. Several times Yuugi narrowly avoided being knocked down by timely interventions from his friends and his escort. Once out of the main hall, their walk went much smoother and before they knew it, the three were back inside the briefing room.

"I trust you all had a good night's rest and are ready to go?" He spoke just as the SG-1 team entered in their usual travel gear.

"Yes Sir, ready and just rarin' to go!" Jack casually rested his arms upon his rifle slung before him. "All we need to know now, is where we are going."

Ryou whispered something to Yuugi, who blushed and whispered back. "Shitte imasen…"

Marik and Ryou both looked a little shocked, converging around Yuugi then for a three-way conference in rapid Japanese. After this had continued for a few moments, the SG-1 team had looked at one another cluelessly, Jack shrugging when Gen. Hammond caught his eye.

The General finally had to resort to clearing his throat – loudly, to gain their attention. "Is there something you three need to tell us?"

- - -

The three young men now stood self-consciously in the Gate room at the base of the ramp. The blast doors shut firmly, Hammond, SG-1 and a few others watching from the command center window.

"They look awfully small down there by themselves Sir."

"The Pharaoh insisted it had to be done this way." Hammond shook his head at the chances he was taking.

"We shall be there swiftly if our assistance is required."

"Sir, an unknown energy reading is coming from inside the Gate room!" Everyone looked out the window in time to see three flashes of light and to notice that the three young men had subtly changed. Six pairs of red eyes locked onto General Hammond's, and a single word was spoken.

"Dr. Jackson, translation?"

"Prepare…"

* * *

A.N.  Just a few terms for clarification:

Wakarimasu basically, 'I understand'

Ketahazure singular, incredible. My dictionary says that the popular "Sugoi" actually means 'something horrible.'

I'm glad that everyone seemed to like the audience with the Pharaoh (and Yami Bakura!). I'm actually working on writing chapter 7, with more spills, thrills and hopefully a few chuckles! Any suggestions, and constructive criticism are welcomed. To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure what I'll do once this story is completed…I'll have to find some plot-bunnies (or have Yami no Bakura steal them for me).

Well, life goes on... I have clothes to sew, kids to teach/feed/etc… and soon a HUGE lawn to mow! I want a couple of apple and cherry trees in my yard, and would love a strawberry patch (if we didn't have a warren of rabbits practically living next door!). I've managed to weather an incredible moral dilemma, and emerge unscathed and sin-free. I'm going to be exhausted before summer ever arrives!


	7. Chevron Locked

The three, yami's now, faced each other. Red eyes closed in complete concentration as they began to jointly cast the spells they would need. Their items, Puzzle, Ring, and Rod, each began to glow, then shine, finally bursting into a light so brilliant that everyone watching threw up arms or hands to shield their eyes.

The light vanished abruptly after several long minutes, leaving three very changed individuals in its wake. One in the royal robes and jewels of Ancient Egypt, a heavy circlet with the golden wings of Ra over his ears, and the Sennen Eye of Darkness over his own mystical third eye; the other two clothed and turbaned as merchants or minor lords might be, one in the tans of the desert, the other in outrageous reds under his flung-back, tan outer robe.

Their flowing robes fluttered in the brisk air currents their transformation had caused to whip around the room. The Pharaoh turned and faced the Stargate, gesturing at the Iris which spiraled immediately open. Pools of purple-blue tinted blackness formed at their feet, inky wisps reaching up to caress as far as their knees, except for the Pharaoh. On the Pharaoh, the dark tendrils wrapped lovingly around his waist, and up along his arms to the shoulders. The light seemed to dim as the shadows strengthened and enveloped the base of the Stargate.

The murmur of many voices could then be heard, growing stronger, yet remaining indistinct and wordless to the outside watchers.

"Systems activated Sir." Even though the Sergeant had spoken quietly, he sounded unnaturally loud. The Stargate gained momentum and was soon spinning at full speed.

It paused, and to the amazement of all, _two_ chevrons locked into place simultaneously. The ring of symbols was spinning again before the Sergeant could comment. "Chevrons One and Two, locked…"

Chevron three locked a moment later, the darkness in the room pulsing strongly as it continued to coax the Stargate to life. When the fourth symbol locked, the command room's observation window began to vibrate, resonating strongly with the pulse and rhythm of the chanting. "Get something to brace that window!"

Hastily padded bracers were brought in as Chevrons Five and Six locked simultaneously and the darkness deepened, filling the room as it seemed to feed and flow from and around the three men inside the Gate room.

The watchers could barely see the Stargate now, the three inside mere lights shining within the greater darkness, just as stars shine through the vast darkness of space. "Chevron Seven, locked…"

The Sergeant trailed off as his instruments indicated that the Gate had not yet formed the wormhole, and the darkness deepened, licking along the observation window greedily. "Searching for Chevron Eight Sir… Chevron Eight locked and encoded, Stargate activated and stable."

The inky darkness that had filled the Gate room suddenly vanished, leaving the three young men standing and staring at the softly glowing event horizon. Their clothes and appearance had returned to what they had worn that morning, but the three pairs of red eyes that stared so coolly at the first soldier to enter when the blast door opened gave evidence that the yamis were still in control.

"All right people, let's get the MALP moving! SG-1, you have a go. Godspeed." At General Hammond's words, they leapt into action – running down the stairs and into the Gate room.

"Let's do this right people!" Col. O'Neill called out loudly as people poured in from the still-opening doors. SG-3 ran through the gate in order to secure the gate and DHD from the far end. "Well boys, time to go."

His words snapped the three from their trance, and they stepped slowly up to the gently undulating surface. Yami reached up and tapped it gently, the ripples that resulted bringing a delighted light to his eyes and a small grin.

"I said, it's time to go." Col. O'Neill spoke directly behind them. When they didn't move after another moment, he nudged them into the Gate. "We'll call home soon Dad."

"Just stay out of trouble Colonel." Their friendly banter cut off as Jack stepped into the Stargate.

- - -

Col. O'Neill stepped down from the dais, the Stargate winking out behind him. He lowered his sunglasses over his eyes as he looked around at the semi-desolate plateau they had arrived on. Sand-colored rocks outlined a path, and it appeared as if someone had made an attempt at desert landscaping; artful clumps of cacti were dotted here and there along the path.

"SG-3, set up base camp. I want to get home when this is all over with." He began walking down the path with the rest of SG-1 and the trio of avatars in the middle, red eyes exploring everything they could see. "We're going exploring. I'll call you in, oh, say two hours. If you don't hear from us, get your asses home."

Col. O'Neill spun just as the leader of SG-3 opened his mouth to protest. "No arguments now. Just go."

"Yes Sir." They both knew that this was one order that was frequently ignored – and would be again if necessary.

They strolled along unhurriedly, the path leading to the edge of the plateau, then winding down a fairly steep trail. The desert seemed to stretch off as far as they could see, all barren desolate tan, save for a tiny patch of green near the bottom. Their descent soon brought them into this oasis.

Tall date palm and low brush gave off a faint pungent, but not entirely unpleasant smell in the heat. A fair-sized, shallow pool lay like a brilliant star sapphire, and in the center, a carved stele stood. Twice as tall as Teal'c, it was completely covered with Egyptian hieroglyphs, the lowest ones over halfway covered with water. Crowning it was an oversized Wadjet eye, in what appeared to be gold.

They gathered at the edge of the pool, backing up a few steps when the ground began to sink, squishing beneath their feet. Curiosity gained the upper hand with Yami, Daniel and the other two yami's; the four beginning to read the stele aloud in the language it was written.

They had managed the first two lines when a brilliant shaft of white light shot out from the eye. It swiftly touched each member of their party within the oasis, causing them to fall immediately insensible…

- - -

Two figures appeared as they walked out of the obelisk and across the surface of the water. "Three have awakened Ba, my brother."

"It has been a long time since Osiris sent us ones such as these."

"These others… only one is Jaffa… and he does not belong to Osiris."

"Perhaps… we shall see…"

* * *

Atemu awoke, slowly becoming aware he was laying, quite uncomfortably, on something incredibly smooth, cold and very hard. A shaped block of what felt to be the same material supported his neck and held his head still. A painfully bright light blinded him as he attempted opening his eyes. He groaned.

"One is awake brother."

"Send him back to sleep. It is still far too soon." The whispered voices hurt his ears horribly, and Atemu groaned again before losing consciousness.

- - -

Yuugi awoke slowly to the sensation of something cool and damp on his forehead. For some reason, he felt very stiff, sore and as if his head had been packed full with wet cotton. Even thinking took too much effort, and hurt besides.

Someone began humming very softly. The tune was unfamiliar, but soothing, and it made his head feel better. Tenderly, gently, it lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

A.N.  I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and apologize for the necessarily short chapter, and long author note. I didn't think that this story would garner so many reviews... Hopefully I am keeping the characters (at least Stargate's) true to themselves, although I know the YGO pairs are a little off. Now in future chapters, I'm taking some (well, a lot) of artistic license with the Egyptian gods, hopefully I won't offend anyone. (Oh, and I'd love a couple cute little plot bunnies! I had a good idea for Bazu-chan's April Fic Rush, but I can't seem to make it work!)

So much to do… so little time…

:Bows humbly to receive thumps of constructive criticism: Now those are the type of reviews I like to see! Thank you all so much! I sometimes add an intentional error to see if anyone notices, but neither one was one of them… although my one paper from class has a symbol marked "du" which is a "tsu" with two lines… I'll have to ask my sensei when I see her next. And the corrections to the pairs of eyes have been made :blushes hotly: I really should have caught that one!

Regarding the words, I did look both of them up in 3 different dictionaries… All 3 said 'sugoi' was 'horrible' as the primary definition… But we all know how words change with the years…just look at the word 'gay' as an example! NO ONE says "a gay time was had by all" anymore. (gay meaning happy/fun here)

And, for those of you who are just dying and begging for translations, I am considering it. But think about this first:

(both in Chpt.5) Yuugi and his friends are in the other room making a LOT of noise while his Grandpa is trying to have a civilized conversation in another language… What would ANY parent say?

And Daniel was wondering if Yuugi understood what he was saying, only to be brought up short by Yuugi looking straight at him and replying "Hai." And doesn't it seem strange that with all the noise of the plane that Daniel has to shout, but Yuugi just seems to speak quietly? _**HINT HINT HINT**_

:gets hold of herself, bows deeply in apology: Forgive my last declaration. I have hints and foreshadowing throughout the story, and there is a reason for having Yuugi be the way he is, and for having the Japanese in there. If I knew Ancient Egyptian, or even Coptic, I'd be sticking that in there too… it would make the story so much better!

:Bows deeply again: Arigatoo gozaimasu minna-san!


	8. Awakening

"Jack? Jack!" It was so, so comfortable here. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at ease, such complete peacefulness and contentment. Col. O'Neill rolled over, mumbling something about 'five more minutes' before swatting lightly at Daniel.

"O'Neill. It is time to arise." This strong voice gave him no choice. He was hauled to his feet and opened his eyes to see, Teal'c.

"Ok, I'm awake! Ah, you can let me go now. Thank you." Jack dusted himself off after Teal'c dropped him to his feet and released his tactical jacket. He stretched as he looked around. They were in a low circular tent, cushions, bright rugs and blankets littered the floor around a central fire-pit. It was quite nice actually, if you liked that sort of thing. "The door?"

Daniel pointed at one section where the cushions and blankets had not been piled. And just as Jack took a step in that direction, the flap opened and a most unusual man walked in. His features were a primarily Egyptian, but with the almond-shaped eyes that were characteristic of East-Asians. His clothing was also Egyptian in style, but were made from a brightly patterned oriental brocade. Teal'c had subtly moved around until he was to one side, poised to attack, but was stayed by Jack's raised hand. The man bowed to each of them. "You are awake! This is good! I am to take you to Mou-san. Doubtless you have many questions."

Daniel looked at Jack, who shrugged. "Lead on." They weren't really that surprised to see Maj. Carter waiting outside.

The village they were led through consisted mainly of the low, round, dark-colored tents similar to the style found on Earth's Mongolian Steppes. People walked everywhere, dressed mainly in bright colors, but all in that curious mixture of Egyptian and East-Asian. Even the people seemed to have physical traits common to both groups on Earth. They also seemed to have an inordinate number of identical twins.

Daniel and Jack, with difficulty, restrained themselves until they were before yet another round, dark-colored tent. This tent was slightly different, larger than the others with bright multi-colored tassels hanging from the poles; and the 'door' was a jewel-tone, elaborately patterned rug. Their guide pulled this aside, a slightly higher voice calling out from within. "Come in! Come in! Don't let Yamou keep you outside."

Inside, the tent was similar to their own, and they were asked to sit on the cushions while they stared at who could only be Mou-san, seated in the only chair. He could have been Yamou's twin, save for a few small differences. His skin was slightly paler, only noticeable once Yamou came to kneel by Mou-san's low chair. "I'm sure you have many questions, but perhaps you would like to eat first?"

A glance with Yamou had the man fussing with something, then a kettle and small skillet were placed over the glowing coals in the fire-pit to heat. Another pot soon joined them, full of what appeared to be a thick stew. He placed an ornate silver teapot on a tray before Carter, six cups swiftly joining them. Yamou bowed to her.

"If you would, please. It is highly preferred that a Lady make and serve the tea." She bristled slightly, but Yamou continued before she could speak, bowing deeper this time. "It is a high honor you bestow upon us men."

"Just make the tea, Carter." Knowing that her feathers had been ruffled, Jack attempted to soothe her.

She glanced at Jack before staring for a long moment at Yamou, who had remained in his deeply bowed position. "All right. Where's the tea?"

He straightened, then lifted the small silver container that matched the teapot, a small spoon attached by a delicate chain. "One small scoop for each cup, and one for the pot. I thank you."

The others had been talking quietly while Carter dealt with Yamou. "…unconscious in the desert, all seven of you. Of course we brought you all here, and you've remained asleep until today. The child had an opened message tube in his hand, but we could not read the writing. It is similar to very old writings in the Temple, but only Lord Hu or Lord Sia know how to read them now. I took it there after we were sure you were not harmed."

"What child?" Daniel was confused.

"The small boy you had with you, dark hair streaked with gold, he looked to be only 10 or 13; but perhaps, in sleep, he looked much younger than his true number of years."

"Yuugi." Daniel murmured. It was just then that Yamou passed out the bowls of stew, and fresh-baked flatbreads he had made on the skillet. Carter had done an excellent job with the tea, to even her own surprise. The talk then turned to inconsequential things, Daniel asking to see the Temple, and Carter's interest peaking when Mou-san had described something very similar to a Goa'uld data crystal.

- - -

His mind was clearer the next time he awoke, opening his eyes to view only pitch black. _'Aibou, are you there? Aibou!'_

Panic brought full awareness, and a sudden sharp pain in his temples as he sat up. He groaned, wondering why he could not reach his partner.

Twin groans came out of the darkness on either side of him. His breath stilled as his eyes widened – unseeing in the darkness. He just barely kept the quaver of fear from his voice. "Who's there?"

"Ph-Pharaoh?" a voice, clearly frightened.

"I'm in Duat…" another moaned.

"You are not in Duat." A new voice, clear and strong.

"You are in the Temple of Dreams my Pharaoh." Another, just as clear.

"Temple of Dreams?"

"The Temple of Dreams is where those with awakened Ba come…"

"…the awakened Ba is separated and given life, to support and protect the Ka…"

"…for is that not the true nature of Soul-mate?"

"The Ka and Ba, when reborn separately, each search for the other…"

"…even if it take the entire lifespan."

"The Temple of Dreams allows us to unite Ka and Ba in _this_ lifetime…"

"There is only a small price to pay to be reunited with the other half of your soul…" The two male voices exchanged places seamlessly, each finishing and completing the other's sentences and ideas. When they finished speaking, silence filled the darkness, stretching on interminably before the Tomb Robber spoke up.

"So, what do we have to do?"

- - -

He felt much better the next time he awoke – a pleasant languidness suffusing his entire body. He heard one content sigh, then another from the other side. He sighed himself, feeling just as content in this comfortable place. _'Yami? Yami… time to wake up my Pharaoh…'_

There was no response. Worried, Yuugi tried again. _'Yami? Pharaoh!'_

Panic brought him gasping awake to stare into two pairs of similarly horrified eyes. Ryou spoke, worry causing his voice to shake slightly. "They're all gone?"

Marik and Yuugi could only nod, stunned at what had happened. Silence reigned supreme for awhile, then approaching voices began to register, from outside their tent.

"Do not worry Neilu-san. You will see that they are unharmed, just as you, yourself are unharmed."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to see them for myself." A tanned arm covered in a wide red brocade sleeve then held the tent flap to one side so Col. O'Neill could enter. The light from outside was blinding until the unusual man entered.

"Ah! You are awake! Good! Good!" The man, and his clothes were a curious mixture of Egyptian and Japanese. His teeth shone white in his deeply tanned face.

"Our host, Mou-san here, is the Governor of this village. He was just telling me how he found us out in the desert two days ago." The Colonel sounded unusually calm.

"But SG-3 and the Cha – I mean the Gate?" At a swift glare from Col. O'Neill, Marik swiftly changed his inquiry.

"They're still there, waitin' to take us all home. They called back the search parties once they heard the natives were friendly." Col. O'Neill looked slightly chagrined that the SG-3 had disobeyed his direct orders. "So, as soon as you three feel up to a hike, we can go back up to the Gate, and at least touch base with 'Dad' at home."

"Ikanai yo." Yuugi had a stubborn look to him despite the tears welling up in his eyes. "Watashi no tomodachi wa mayoimashimasu."

"Let me guess… he just said we're not going." Ryou nodded and sniffed back tears, but it was Marik who spoke.

"We can't go. Our friends are missing. We can't leave here until we find them!" Mou-san looked sympathetically at the young men still sitting on their pallets, then at Col. O'Neill.

"Neilu-san, you and your team are welcome to use these tents for as long as you wish. The Celebration of Dreams begins in two days. Perhaps you all would like to attend?"

"I don't know…"

"Everyone in the village and from the outlaying areas will be in attendance for the opening ceremony at sunset. I believe it would be the best way to search for your missing ones." Mou-san shrugged as he finished. "Perhaps you and I should finish our discussion from earlier, outside."

"Right. Well, you boys should let Carter or Daniel know if you go exploring. Our tents are next door, and Carter has one all to herself. Mou-san has some very interesting crystals that she is interested in, Daniel's off reading, or trying to read the local language… Come to think of it, he could probably use some help since it seems to be a mixture of Egyptian and Japanese, just as everything else is around here. He's just inside the only stone building around here, an odd-looking temple."

The day passed quickly, the three having gone exploring a bit, but there wasn't much to see. They wound up helping Daniel Jackson with his translations of several walls of mixed Hieroglyphs and Kanji. At the temple, they were only allowed within the outer wall, but many times through the day, one or another of the three men would look up to find a figure in white watching them.

- - -

The figures, for it seemed to be three distinct individuals, were covered head-to-toe in white; resembling Muslim women in certain Arabic countries on Earth. Long white embroidered sleeves hung down to mid-thigh or knee to conceal hands; the shapeless white burnoose fell to the ground, sometimes trailing on the floor to completely shield the body, while a white headdress completely covered the hair and fell over the shoulders. Their dress gave no hint as to their identity, and almost as soon as Yuugi or Marik or Ryou would lock eyes with the individual, one of the temple priests would rush them away. The first few times were amusing, but as the first day came to a close, they would have been concerned if their minds hadn't been otherwise occupied. Daniel, Yuugi and the others were all kept too busy to wonder about anything until that night's dinner in the Governor's tent; and then they had no privacy in which to speak.

Late that night, though it was more like very early the next morning; they collapsed onto their comfortable pallets and fell fast asleep…

_A hot blast of wind had Yuugi opening his eyes to a golden blaze—the vast emptiness of a desert spread before him. Squinting, he stared off into the distance all around, finally heading off in the direction of a faint flapping noise._

_The hot desert wind picked up fine pieces of sand, blowing them around and onto him, until he was covered in grit and grime. He slid gracelessly down one dune to clamber up the next, only to repeat the process over and over again._

_What he saw when he cleared the dune amazed him into complete stillness while he stared. A snow-white tent sat in the valley between two large dunes, a long, blood-red pennon flapping loudly from the peak of the central support. It was the only noise save for the sighing, shifting sands and his own harsh breathing._

_There was no one around, and when the tent flapped open briefly, he could tell there was also no one inside. He called out once, twice, to make absolutely certain there was no one within before he cautiously entered._

_The inside was as beautiful as the outside was plain. Jewel tone carpets covered the floor, matched by piles and piles of pillows and a low table. In one corner, an ornate wash-tub large enough for sitting in, filled nearly to the brim with clear, cool, inviting water._

_Then, when he would have succumbed to the lure of that sweet water…_

_He blinked…_

_---_

_It was dark, not completely black, but the kind of deep darkness you find out in the country away from all other lights. The stars blazed overhead and with the tent nowhere in sight, Yuugi shivered as a gust of wind kicked up. He closed his eyes and covered his face to protect himself from…_

_----_

_Hot gritty dust blew into his eyes, his nose, his mouth as he gasped at the sudden intense heat. He squinted against the blowing sand and setting sun's light. He could hear the tent's pennon snapping in the rush of wind and headed toward the sound._

_He pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth for clear air to breathe. He shielded his eyes from the stinging sands with his hand as he walked on. Sand was in his hair, in his ears, in his shoes; and the longer he stayed out in this, the more sand invaded his clothing, his body._

_The dunes he traveled gave no shelter, no quarter from the hot harsh wind. Two, three, five large dunes before the tent's pennon finally came into view, the blood red color beckoning him to cross that final dune. This time, he didn't hesitate, but plunged into the tent, discovering it just as empty and just as beautiful as before. There were a few minor changes: a discarded gilt comb lay on the low table, the tub, now empty, sat overturned in the corner, a small basin and washcloth on a low stand before it._

_He knelt before the basin, washed the grit from his face and rinsed the sand from his mouth. The wind railed against his shelter, but the tent's walls held the howling storm at bay. He relaxed against the cushions gratefully, taking a deep breath of the suddenly herb-scented air. He picked up a pillow and sniffed. His eyes widened in surprise – they'd stuffed the pillows with soothing-scented herbs! He closed his eyes as he smelled the pillow again, inhaling…_

- - -

Yuugi awoke in the pale early morning light, breathless and sweaty, seeing his two friends already sitting up and in nearly the same condition. Preoccupied, they didn't speak as they readied themselves for the day, memories of dreams, too intensely personal, too vivid in their minds. This day was a mirror image of the day before, Daniel having found a trove of scrolls in another room they had been allowed into at the temple, the strange mixture of languages requiring their assistance to translate. Still, often, when one or another of the three would look up to rest weary eyes, a figure in white would be watching them.

When they gathered for lunch inside the Governor's tent, and again at dinner that evening, they had been surprised to note the double-handful of those white-cloaked figures tucked into various dark corners around the tent. The figures didn't move much, didn't eat, and to their relief, none of them seemed to be staring at Yuugi, Marik or Ryou.

But that night, the dreams returned…

_The fierce blast of midday heat took Yuugi's breath away. The sun shone down with such strength, it forced him to his knees. Sweat poured from him as he knelt in the sand. There was no wind, no cooling breeze – only the heat and the hard sand beneath his knees. The silence was nearly oppressive, the heat, brutal._

_His closed were soaked in mere moments, then baked dry just as quickly. He was becoming exhausted just sitting there. Part of him began urging him to find the tent – quickly. But he didn't know where it was, there was nothing to identify where he was – no clue to lead him to the tent like before._

_He closed his eyes, wearily wishing he knew where the tent was. Then they flew open in surprise as he felt a gentle 'tug' toward his right. He struggled to his feet, licking parched lips as he squinted in that same direction. He sighed… either die here from the heat, or die from the heat on the move. He stumbled down the dune, crawled up the next, only to repeat the process over again. He hoped the tent was not far…_

_He fell down the next dune, the world spinning around him as he closed his eyes dizzily. Sand spilled down after him, half-burying him once he came to a halt against something. Something smooth, yielding to the touch, and not sand… He opened his eyes only to clench them shut in pain at the brilliant blaze of white._

_The tent… he could've sworn it hadn't been at the bottom of the dune when he'd stumbled. Too thankful to be confused, he pushed himself to his feet and staggered inside. _

_The interior was just as he remembered, with the usual small changes. The comb had been put away, and a silver pitcher dripped with condensation in it's place. Two goblets arranged next to it, one half-full with some reddish liquid, the other upside-down and unused. The tub was full again with slightly scented water, and it was to this that Yuugi stumbled to first. Using a washcloth, he bathed his face and hands thoroughly, even dunking his head into the cool water and rinsing out much of the sand._

_He'd laid back on the pillows then, after wrapping his hair in a towel so it wouldn't damage the lovely materials. Already he felt much better, and curiosity drove him to sniff at the red liquid within the goblet. At the fruity scents, he poured some for himself from the pitcher into the unused goblet. The fruit had been allowed to ferment, and what he drank was quite a potent wine. But it was _so_ good, soothed his parched throat, and relaxed his sore muscles._

_He shifted lower on the pillows, pulling the towel from his now-dry hair. Strange warm relaxing tingles swept over his body, and he sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure. He was very very relaxed, nearly dozing, when he heard a faint sighing that hadn't come from him._

_The noise was close to the ground and almost silent, if he'd been making any noise at all, he would not have heard it. It came closer… He opened his eyes slightly, peering through slatted lids, then opening them wide in fear when he met a serpent's gaze. He forced himself to close his eyes again and remain motionless as the serpent glided closer. It sighed coldly into his ear and he suppressed a shiver of…pleasure?_

_The warm tingling sensation returned, strengthened, warming and relaxing him, banishing his anxieties and fears. He was so complacent now that his only reaction to the serpent's cool touch at his neck, right behind his ear, was a soft sigh of his own. The serpent slid across the back of his neck at the hairline, then nosed it's way under Yuugi's front collar._

_He couldn't suppress his soft gasp as the serpent's cool body slid under his shirt and across his chest. The tingles seeming to strengthen and trail along the serpent's path. His breath hitched as it passed over several sensitive areas simultaneously, then had to smother the giggles as the serpent reached the ticklish sides of his belly._

_The serpent paused, allowing Yuugi to regain his composure. The warm tingling sensations were concentrating in the most sensitive areas of his body and beneath where the serpent had coiled. A small bundle, low on his belly, the serpent laid just above his waistband and undulated it's coils. The sensation feeling very much like the kneading of a satisfied kitten. _

_It was not long until he drifted into a contented sleep…_

_He was in that odd darkness again, this time, a nearly-dark room of deepest blue. Clanking noises and glints of gold told Yuugi that he was not alone. A strange being, seemingly part bird, walked just to the edge of the darkness surrounding him. A long thin beak lead to circular black eyes, the feathers forming a thick mane which concealed the…the man's shoulders. A voice spoke, deep and resounding within the chamber, translating into his native tongue within his mind, and knowing both languages, Yuugi reeled slightly at the duality. **"You have been judged…"**_

_With those words, Yuugi almost knew where he was. But there was no Anubis before him, no Ammit awaiting to devour his soul…. He closed his eyes in relief…_

_It was the sudden heat that had him falling to hands and knees in the stony desert. He gasped loudly in the dry air, dragging his head up to look around. A figure, shadowed by the setting sun approached as the world went black…._


	9. katayotta off balance

Yuugi slept late that morning and rushed through his ablations only to find that the others had also overslept. None of them spoke about their dreams of the prior evening, but their thoughts repeatedly returned to dwell on them.

They were severely distracted, and after innumerable simple mistakes, Doctor Jackson had to finally tell them to 'go take a walk' until they could once again focus. One by one, they walked out and wandered separately down various 'streets,' lost in their thoughts.

- - -

Ryou wandered an 'avenue' near the back of the temple, then followed the wall of the structure itself. It happened when he rounded the corner, nearly falling as he suddenly stopped to avoid running into one of the white-robed figures. They turned, and as they faced him, Ryou gasped softly. There was nothing to differentiate this figure from any of the other white burnoose-covered figures wandering around, but Ryou had the strangest feeling that he knew this person.

Unfortunately, one of the priests arrived just as Ryou drew breath to speak. "I'm so sorry Sir. I hope this wasn't bothering you. Somehow, it keeps getting out of the temple."

Ryou was so shocked at what the priest said, that he just stood there gaping as the figure was led away. A few people walking by glanced at him oddly before he realized he probably looked a bit sun-struck. He shook his head before moving on, maybe he did need to lie down for a while…

- - -

Yuugi had wandered for a time as well, finally realizing that he was back near the Governor's tent. He looked up to see exactly where he was, and froze as he saw Mou-san himself speaking to one of the white-robed figures. "…you shouldn't have come here! Not yet!"

The figure must have spoken, because Mou-san spoke again as he held the 'door' aside. "You'd better come in before someone sees you…"

Yuugi watched as they vanished into the tent, still motionless from the surprise he'd received. He'd had the strangest sense of Déjà vu as he'd stared at the burnoose-clad person. One of the temple priests rushed by him a while later, hastily calling apologies through the curtain-door before he was brusquely invited in.

Completely confused and aware that he had nearly been caught staring, Yuugi rubbed at the back of his head as he walked back to his tent. He needed time to think and clear his head.

- - -

Marik had left Daniel last, lingering behind as he became lost in his thoughts. He sat on the topmost step outside in the sun, letting his mind wander over everything that had happened, and where his unstable yami might be.

A sudden chill raced up his spine, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck try to rise. Someone was watching him.

He shifted about, appearing to be doing nothing more than making himself more comfortable. Pressing gently back into the column, he let his head fall forward, his hair following to shade and conceal his face. The surreptitious glance he used could not be seen, but it gave him a clear view of the white burnoose-clad figure peeking almost shyly from one of the temple doors.

They quietly stared at each other for several long moments before one of the temple priests gently, and insistently pulled whoever it was away. What Marik couldn't shake, was the incredible and definite sensation that he knew that person. He began to wonder if that was why the figures kept staring at them. If they were feeling the same way, it was no wonder they kept coming over to stare!

He was openly watching the door, and so, saw the figure when it ran into the doorway and froze. Although he couldn't see them, the way the person froze in the middle of the doorway indicated that their eyes had locked. Marik stood, striding forward, firmly intent on getting to the bottom of all this, but the figure backed up a step. Whoever it was, they glanced off to their left as someone else yelled, then looked back at Marik before bolting in that direction.

Marik stopped at the doorway, peering around to the right, unsure as to what he hoped to see. The entrance foyer was nearly empty, just Daniel standing in one corner re-copying a section. "Daniel? Daniel!"

"Huh?" Daniel looked around, blinking tired eyes. Marik sighed.

"Nevermind…" He decided to wait back at their tent for Yuugi and Ryou. Maybe they had sensed something different…

- - -

* * *

Slipping away from these 'guards' was ridiculously easy. They were only low-level priests, and not used to actually guarding anything mobile. He had slipped away at first just to stretch his legs, but had been brought up short by seeing his double in the large foyer of the temple. The shock of recognition froze him in his tracks and when the young man had looked up from the scroll, he had not been able to move, had barely been able to breathe until his 'guard' had come by and broke their locked gazes.

It was after that, that the agreement they had all made with Lord Hu and Lord Sia had begun to chafe.

_"So, what do we have to do?" The intense darkness surrounding them had lightened at that question. Brightening slowly, and just barely enough for them all to see._

_The pair standing before them were as good as twins. Dressed in fine embroidered robes of Egyptian style, one in rich reds, the other in deep greens. They often completed each other's sentences and frequently mirrored one another._

_"You spoke of a price, what is it?"_

_"Yes, this is good…" The one in red replied._

_"Yes, let us discuss the price, my Pharaoh…"_

_"It is the same price, whether one be prince, Pharaoh, or the poorest pauper…"_

_"The Ba shall serve the Ka…"_

_"for as long as they both shall live."_

_"You are only half of a soul…"_

_"…and are therefore inexorably linked…"_

_"…you will feel each other's pain, share each other's joy…"_

_"…and when one dies…"_

_"…both shall stand before Anubis in judgment." With this pronouncement, the pair fell silent._

_"Wh-what if the k-Ka w-wants n-nothing t-to do w-with m-m- us?" He huddled on his table-bed, the sheet pulled around him and up to his chin. Dark lilac eyes tinged with red were wide with fear as he gazed at the pair before him. They smiled warmly at him, their eyes warm as well, shining with their compassion._

_"Be at ease…it has not often happened. You, who were awakened with all the rage your Ka dared not express…"_

_"…your rages have been soothed so that you may better serve him."_

_"And us? Have we also been changed?"_

_"No, my Pharaoh. You have only been given your own form…"_

_"…as have you all." The pair paused then, looking at each other in silent communion for a long moment._

_"What haven't you told us?" Atemu, Yami, looked every inch the Pharaoh as he sat on the cold dark slab glaring at the two lords._

_"You will need to conceal yourselves for a time."_

_"Just until sunset two days hence."_

_"Garments will be provided for you to wear…"_

_"…and you will have restrictions placed on your movements." They smiled at the collective gasp from the three before them._

_"All Ba must adhere to these restrictions and, in truth, you will not find them limiting at all."_

_"You will be presented to your Ka that evening, and you will receive instruction in what is required to complete the re-binding of Ba to Ka."_

_"If it is not accomplished the first or second night after presentation…" The grim look on the pair's faces told them all they needed to know about the high price of failure…_

After he had first spotted his double, the three of them had worked together to elude their 'guards' at various times. The pull of Ka to Ba was intense, nigh irresistible, and the thief used every opportunity to escape and gaze upon what would soon be his.

- - -

The Pharaoh had spent time meditating on his new situation before the thief had discovered their prior hosts. Now, having seen Yuugi with his own eyes, he knew he had to find out more about that message. Who had sent it? Why did they need his help? What could he do that Lord Hu or Lord Sia could not?

The unanswered questions nagged at him, ate away at his patience until he had to do something, say something. His attendants, he could not in good conscience call them guards; wouldn't be able to restrain him if he felt like leaving, and they almost completely refused to speak to him at all.

The afternoon the thief had stormed into their room, fuming about being treated as a slave, as property! Referred to as one would an animal or thing! And in front of his Ryou! Atemu knew it would be quite a long time before the thief wound down, so he decided to see the town for himself. He had been briefly told about the town's Governor by his attendant, and since Lords Hu and Sia were not being helpful, Yami decided to ask some pointed questions.

The thief's ranting and resultant tantrum had provided a perfect opportunity, so Yami crept out of the room, and then the building, covered head-to-toe in the heavily embroidered white burnoose.

He noticed people avoided looking at him, actively ignoring him at times. He saw a couple others, like himself, cloaked in anonymity; but escorted each by a temple 'guard', and always at a distance.

Even not being able to ask directions, it hadn't taken him long to find the Governor's tent. He was a bit shaken when the man seemed to recognize him! "What are…you shouldn't have come here! Not yet!"

"We have questions that must be answered." Atemu spoke with the Royal 'we' indicating how this interview would proceed.

"You'd better come in before someone sees you…" Mou-san held the flap aside for the Pharaoh to enter. The interior of the tent was dim, lit only by the central fire pit. The Governor honored his visitor by inviting him to sit in the only chair. "My Pharaoh, how might Mou-san serve?

"Answering Our questions to Our satisfaction will be a good start." Atemu had cringed inside at the man's fawning manner, but a good Pharaoh never let his discomfort show. "The reason We risked coming here, putting Our Avatar at risk, was a message requesting Our help. So far, We have seen no threats, no danger that would necessitate the sending of such a message. Explain."

"I-I am sorry my Pharaoh, only Lord Hu or Lord Sia has the ability to bring the Chappa'ai to life…"

"**Fool!** The pillar of symbols only requires the correct sequence! **Any**one who had observed your lords could activate it!" The surge of anger that had overwhelmed him at the obsequious tone surprised him. As it was, the vehemence in his voice caused the Governor to prostrate himself upon the carpets.

"Forgive your humble servant; show mercy, my Pharaoh, for I did not know!" Atemu sighed inaudibly at the muffled, panicked plea.

"The message spoke of dire peril. Do you have any idea who might have sent it?"

"Perhaps one of the Y'moi, a nomadic tribe. They camped nearby roughly two moons ago. They…they are outcasts, unwanted…"

"Send an emissary…" Their conversation continued for some small time before a temple functionary called respectfully through the tent's door.

"Sir, the Pharaoh's presence is required at the temple. His two 'companions' grow restless without him."

"Might I hazard a suggestion my Pharaoh?" Atemu merely stared silently at Mou-san. "For your own safety, please keep a temple attendant with you at all times."

"Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary. We are quite able to protect Ourselves." With that, Atemu strode from the tent, his 'guard' following on his heels.

- - -

He sighed and covered his ears once more as the thief's tirade loudly continued. He was, at first, amazed at the lengthy tantrum; but was becoming weary of the constant harangue. Finally, he slipped out the door and into the relative quiet of the bustling hallways.

He slipped quietly, nearly silently through the temple, his embroidered white burnoose ignored by all save the few, blue-robed temple attendants. Those, he easily avoided.

He went past the room he had so often seen his host in, but there was only Daniel. He darted to the front entrance on an impulse, and suddenly shy, peeked around the lintel. His breath caught at the sight he beheld on the top step.

Fifteen feet away, across the portico, Marik was sitting on the topmost step, resting against one of the massive columns. His pale blonde hair cascaded down his back as his golden-tanned face lifted to receive Ra's blessing. His eyes closed, and completely relaxed, the young man was everything that was beautiful in the desert.

Despite himself, he'd watched as Marik shifted, his hair falling forward to conceal his face as his head bowed, and he had froze. He'd stood there, noticing nothing else around him save for himself, and Marik. A temple priest had come from the other side of the door, and began herding him away from that glorious sight. No! He had to see Marik again! He had to know…

He bolted, easily dodging the priest and running back to the doorway. He froze, held in place by pale amethyst eyes so like his own, watched, mesmerized as Marik stood and took a step toward him. Suddenly exceedingly nervous, and not knowing why, he retreated a step as Marik strode toward him.

"**You! Now!**" The priest bellowed, he looked at the priest to his left, then back at Marik, committing to memory as much of the sight of him as he dared before darting off to follow the priest back to his room.

- - -

* * *

A.N.---> Wow, it seems I have a small following with this story. I'm humbled you all think it's that good. The story has stalled a little, and I'm re-watching some older episodes of Stargate to get back into the swing of things…realized I haven't said anything much about Carter, watched the first episode of Season 9, am not happy with what I have written on Chapter 11 so far, so it's undergoing a massive re-write… daily life interfering slightly as I struggle to resume my routines.

The testing I had to undergo at the beginning of the month left me feeling under the weather for nearly 2 weeks (it triggered a Crohn's flare) and threw me off-schedule. Then we had some computer issues, but fortunately I was able to backup all my data, then the problem was fixed and without us having to format the hard drive and start from scratch!

I didn't mean for this to sound like an alien B-movie, but used a device that Stargate often used. Remember 'Thor's Hammer' the device that imprisoned SG-1 in one of the earlier seasons? And the thing between Daniel and Yuugi in the earlier chapter….

A military plane is SO noisy (according to my sources there) that you can barely hear yourself think and have to really SHOUT LOUDLY TO BE HEARD, if you can be heard at all. That's why you wear those headsets when you get into one, both to protect your ears, and often they have directional microphones and speakers hardwired into them so you can hold conversations. Now, since only the people in the cockpit have the headsets on, and Daniel had to shout to Yuugi… Don't you think it's a little odd that Yuugi only had to speak normally for Daniel to hear him? What do you think could account for this?

I do have a tendency to leave my readers hanging on/ slightly off-balance/ confused, but this chapter may, or may not, have helped… I enjoyed writing this chapter, had fun thinking about all the different POV and how the characters might have reacted to the situation

So, I hope you all have enjoyed this latest chapter, remember I crave constructive criticism and am trying to become a better writer.


	10. Festival Gray

The morning of the Festival was gray and silent, all was hushed as if the very planet held it's breath. Jack and Teal'c strode slowly through the strangely empty streets, speaking in hushed whispers, if at all. Daniel and Sam were still asleep, having stayed awake for half the night studying their various finds after being informed that they would be unavailable during the celebrations.

"So, find anything interesting?" Jack ventured.

"No, O'Neill. This planet is like many others. I have discovered that the oasis stele is used much the way Cimmeria used Thor's Hammer."

"Ah. Protection?"

"Precisely O'Neill. Although in a limited form. Rendering us unconscious so that the inhabitants could investigate." They rounded another corner and headed for the edge of the village.

"Have the boys mentioned anything to you about the 'ghosts' they talk to?"

"No, they have not. I have not seen evidence of the spirits they contain since we were at the oasis."

- - -

When Marik had entered their tent yesterday, he had found Yuugi and Ryou already there. Finding they had all had similar encounters with a white-burnoose clad figure. Heart racing, breathless moments of Deja-vu as they'd stared, immobilized by inter-locked gazes.

"There's something going on. I've never felt like that around anyone on Earth. Only..." Marik trailed off… they each knew of someone.

"Our yamis..." Yuugi spoke in a whisper, before voicing his questions loudly. "But how? And why?"

"I guess some of our questions will be answered tomorrow night." Ryou also spoke quietly. It just seemed right to do so.

The room seemed to fade, his mind dragging him away and into a dream. This one steeped in seductive darkness, the chill desert air contrasting sharply with the warm sands beneath him.

_Clouds concealed Nut's blanket of stars and not even her pale eye was visible. He lay on the still-warm sands, wearing only a knee-length linen tunic. He was a pale form, a ghost upon the midnight sands, and felt, rather than saw the darkness coalesce beside him._

_Somehow, he knew he was safe, that this being was not here to harm him. His skin tingled as the ebon figure leaned over and kissed him, gently but soundly, full on the lips. Their tongues brushed as he gasped, it was akin to being kissed by Night itself._

_He gasped again, breaking away, as he arched back in overwhelming pleasure. Skillful hands slid beneath his tunic, darkness caressing light; and he saw, that despite the soft glow radiating from his pale skin, it could not penetrate the cloak of darkness shrouding the other._

_Ebon hands held his hips firmly, he flushed, realizing just how he was exposed- the tunic bunched at his waist making him all the more aware of his partial nudity._

_Chill night air caressed him a moment before he gasped loudly, arching again at the sudden intense heat wrapped around...there... He moaned. _

"Ryou? Are you all right?" Yuugi asked worriedly. "You zoned out..."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"We all are. Let's get some rest, there's nothing we can do until tomorrow anyway." Marik put words to action as he settled onto the cushions he'd claimed as his area. The three swiftly fell asleep despite the early hour, and were soon lost in a maze of sultry, heated, desert dreams…

---

But this day, all gray and still, lent itself to hushed contemplations. The three moved slowly, performing their morning ablations meticulously, despite the fact that it was already after noon. Listlessly, they joined the others gathered in the Governor's tent, ignoring their attempts to begin conversation.

"Don't everyone talk at once now!" Jack spoke tersely, frustrated at the monosyllabic, stilted conversation.

"We are not talking at all, O'Neill."

"Exactly my point." Jack jabbed his finger toward Teal'c as he spoke.

"Neilu-san, this is not uncommon behavior. As you have doubtless noticed, many of us are also preoccupied this day." Mou-san spoke sternly, but quietly. His hushed voice matching the overall tone of the day. "It is an auspicious time for those who will participate in the ceremony tonight. Their mind is so full of thoughts that it is difficult to speak. I, myself have experienced this. They will become themselves again by Festival's end."

"So, Mou-san, what exactly is going to happen during this Festival?"

"They will receive a most precious gift..." It was as Mou-san spoke that he and Yamou locked gazes across the low table.

"Oh-kay..." Jack had been just as curious as Daniel. Now he looked a little uncomfortable as he watched their hosts exchange a heated look. He glanced over at Sam, receiving an amused smile and a shrug in return.

Yuugi, Ryou, and Marik all looked to the door simultaneously a second before it was swept aside. Several of the burnoose-clad figures entered, bearing large trays nearly overflowing with fruit. Three of them hesitated in the doorway, blocking the remaining temple functionaries from entering. Chaos nearly erupted before the shortest of the three startled as if coming out of a trance. That one nudged the other two, and they proceeded to wordlessly place the items carried onto the low table.

One of the temple priests stepped forward and addressed Mou-san. "Sir, Lords Hu and Sia ask that you and your guests attend tonight's ceremony. They specifically mentioned the three youngest, as they would like to finally meet the ones they have heard so much about."

"We would all be honored to attend. They are searching for friends." At this Mou-san smiled knowingly. "I think they shall be successful..."

"...Yes, Mou-san." The blue-robed functionary bowed, then ushered the line of 'servants' silently back outside. Yuugi, Marik, and Ryou were entranced by the slowly exiting figures, staring at them until the tent 'door' was flipped closed once more.

"All right, what's going on?"

"Nothing Neilu-san. They leave to make preparations for tonight. We will be attending a banquet held inside the temple. The ceremony is later, for those involved." Yamou answered, speaking softly as always.

"Please, sit. Remain here, and I will tell you more about our people." The remainder of the afternoon was spent in Mou-san's pleasant company. The few hours before dusk fleeing swiftly on silent wings, pulling Nut's blanket of stars behind them.

- - -

"Pharaoh, it was them! _He_ was there!" He was pounced on by his exuberant blonde friend, then into the pale thief, the three of them winding up in a tangle of cloth in the center of their shared room.

"Hey! Leave me out of this! I told you they'd be there!" The pale-haired one protested as he scrambled to disentangle himself.

"**Hold still!**!" Atemu surprised himself by roaring. "For Ra's sake… we'll get out of this quicker if we don't struggle so much!"

They managed, with some difficulty, to extricate themselves before three attendants swept into their room. "You will be made presentable. Now."

The plump matrons of the temple gave them no choice or quarter, going even so far as to sit on the struggling thief as they washed and combed his matted hair. They were thoroughly washed, rubbed down with scented oils, and after their hair had been dried, oiled, and styled; they were made to sit perfectly still while kohl was liberally applied to reluctant faces and hands.

"You'd better not make me look like a fool." The pale-haired thief growled at the matron daubing kohl over a paper template placed on the back of his hand. She huffed at him, clearly unimpressed.

Atemu sat through it all with silent stoicism. He'd endured daily such sessions when he'd ruled Kemmet.

Their blonde friend was lost in a haze of blissful happiness, he allowed the matrons to do as they wished, remaining fairly apathetic during it all. "I saw him!" was all he quietly murmured, like a sing-song mantra.

It was late afternoon, nearly dusk when the matrons showed them their faces. Each was astonished at the changes wrought...they were almost beautiful! Speechless, for the moment, they looked up as one of the priests entered and looked them over. "Good, finish dressing quickly. You will not need the white robes after tonight."

The three hastily complied, the air, charged with quiet anticipation. All knew of the importance of this day.

_"Your Ka must accept you within the first two days."_

_"If the bond is not re-established, you will remain separate and alone until death reunites you..."_

_"In preparation for your next life." The two minor Goa'uld Lords had spoken plainly in answer to the blonde Egyptians worried questions._

_"The Y'moi tribe is where we will send you early on the third day."_

_"It is where all displaced Ba reside while they await death..."_

_"Or the chance that their Ka will relent and accept them." _

They gathered outside a pair of elaborately carved doors, there were at least fifty other white-robed figures, possibly more. The white burnooses they wore tonight were made of heavily embroidered brocade, the only alteration being the removal of the one-way mesh concealing their eyes. Every possible shade of red was now visible--from palest pink to such a deep crimson they were nearly black. All were lined with kohl, all glowed with barely suppressed excitement. Some would be meeting their Ka for the very first time.

A collective inhalation could be heard in the spacious hallway as the large doors slowly opened...

* * *

A.N.--> As you all know, I haven't been happy with several chapters, this was one of them. So, I've taken some extra time to go back and examine what I've already written and where I'd like the story to go. I've also watched some of SG Season 9 that just began. We're still waiting for Season 8 to come out in the boxed set to match the rest of our collection, but where we'll put it we're still not sure…

While I reviewed what I'd written, I realized that in almost every single case of Yuugi speaking in Japanese I provided either a direct translation via one of the other characters, or an explanation in the text as to what he had said.

I've had some really interesting reviews lately, complete with suggestions/comments on things that I hadn't caught yet! There are errors there, so keep looking, keep 'em coming. I crave constructive criticism! And suggestions are always welcome, and who knows, if they work well with what I have planned, I just might use them. I do need a name for the planet that they're on, something that the natives would use! Arigatoo gozaimasu!


	11. Banquet Infatuation

"Agreements" Kitaro.

--------------------

_Watching the world_

_From our window of life_

_Can we see all there is_

_That is real_

_That is right_

_To the distance so far_

_From our true understanding_

_Making us want more_

_Making us see less _

_The fire_

_Making me clear_

_Making me fly_

_Spinning me round 'n round_

_Spinning me round…_

...the doors swung silently outwards, revealing the fire lit splendor within.

Low stone tables formed a seamless 'U' in the long narrow room. A shallow groove down the center of the tables was partially filled with a clear fluid that burned with smokeless, low, pale flames, and permeated the room with flickering light and a pleasant fragrance. Colored glass torches along the walls, and filled with the same clear fluid, burned brightly, adding more ambiance to the room. People of all ages sat around the outside of the room, Lords Hu and Sia ensconced upon the cushions at the far end. Apparently the banquet had barely begun, as various dishes were piled high at intervals.

"Ah! Our gifts have arrived!"

"Please, accept them as a token of our esteem for you, our people." Lord Hu clapped sharply twice, the priests fairly leaping into action. It took some time, but eventually all the white-clad figures were sorted out and seated. There were few who had not been paired with a white burnoose-clad individual.

"Sir!" Carter hissed, clearly outraged.

"Calm down Carter..." Jack sincerely hoped that this wasn't as it appeared. He looked over at the three 'boys' in his care-- they seemed enthralled by the pale figures seated across from them...

- - -

Yuugi and his friends had been quite amazed at the room they'd been ushered into. The unusual lighting, the slow throbbing pulse of the music, the very presence of the 'twin' Lords along with the rich brocades and satins of the pillows they were all provided with to sit upon. All of this, combined with a subtle fragrance, heightened the senses of all who entered.

Yuugi shifted uncomfortably a few minutes after being seated. He leaned over to Ryou, who sat next to him and whispered. "Dono gurai..."

"I don't think it will be much longer, Yuugi."

"Look, here comes dinner." The priests and attendants themselves served them along the U shaped table. Marik, seated also next to Ryou, looked at his plate oddly before glancing at Ryou's. "Switch?"

"Hai." Ryou replied as Yuugi looked on, amused as the switch between two nearly identical plates occurred smoothly.

"Hey! This is good!" Daniel, having received his plate first, had tasted what appeared to be some form of meat, only bright blue.

Something resembling a bright red pea pod was speared by Marik. He bit into it eagerly, and the others chuckled when he immediately spit it out, sputtering for water. "HOT!"

Lord Sia chuckled. "Ah, you have discovered our 'totemo atsui'. A wonderful delicacy!"

"Have pity Sia, give the boy a drink." Lord Hu gestured and a priest re-filled Marik's goblet until his fire was quenched.

The food was unusual, brightly colored, and highly spiced, but very good. There were even a few dishes that reminded them of home. Only a few bites had been taken, when the large doors they had all entered opened once more, two long lines of white-clad forms entering behind a covey of priests.

"Ah! Our gifts have arrived!"

"Please, accept them as a token of our esteem for you, our people." Lord Hu clapped sharply twice, the priests fairly leaping into action. Pairing someone seated with one of the white-robed figures. Yuugi could only stare at the one who had been seated before him, becoming lost in a flickering ruby gaze, innocently disregarding those around him...

- - -

_The fire within your eyes_

_This mystic time _

_I've known before_

_Once before_

_The flame within my heart_

_Agreements made_

_Are now realized_

_Like before _

He stared into eyes of brilliant fire-lit ruby, held spellbound by his own pure certainty that he _knew_ this person. Just how, he wasn't quite sure. His mouth dry, he reached for his drink, then nearly dropped it as his hand encountered another's.

Atemu smiled at his partner's sudden clumsiness, glad that the burnoose hid his face. He handed Yuugi his goblet, placing it closer to the young man's plate when he made no move to take it. The flames had burned low, flickering next to their own demise, darkening the room and heightening the sultry atmosphere. The music throbbed seductively in the background, weaving a spell throughout the room.

"These gifts to you seal our alliance."

"May you find happiness alongside them." At the Lord's words, Carter sputtered indignantly.

"You just can't _give_ people away like this!"

"Carter..." O'Neill warned quietly.

"This is… is…! It's just _wrong_!" Carter had begun to stand in her passion to see justice for the white-clad individuals.

"Carter! Sit down. Now." The look on Col. O'Neill's face told her they would be speaking about this again, soon, and at some length.

"But, Sir!" O'Neill's face remained impassive to her plea. Chastened, and blushing slightly, Carter sank back down into her cushions. "Yes Sir."

"I apologize Hu, Sia. You'd better have an explanation for us."

"All will be clear tomorrow."

"If all goes well tonight." The pair smiled serenely as they looked at the paired individuals, all oblivious to their surroundings.

- - -

_Speaking of worlds_

_Driven far far apart_

_How the innocence_

_Crushes the nature of things_

_To the point that we lose_

_All we're trying to gain_

_Making us want more_

_Making us see less_

_The fire_

_Making us clear_

_Making us fly_

_Spinning us 'round and 'round_

_Spinning us 'round _

He stared into eyes of the richest, warmest shade of brown he could ever remember seeing. His Ryou, only an arm's length away! The young man's mouth gaped open with his shock and astonishment. He chuckled softly, reached across the low flames and gently closed his Ryou's mouth.

Ryou swallowed, licking his lips as the figure's hand lingered on his jaw. It was oddly familiar, that hand. Despite the delicate designs decorating it, it was a strong hand, and brought forth a strange longing when it touched him...

_The fire within your eyes_

_This mystic time_

_I've known before_

_Once before_

_The flame within our heart_

_Agreements made_

_Are now realized_

_Like before_

_The fire_

_Making us clear_

_Making us fly_

_Spinning us 'round and 'round_

_Spinning us 'round_

_The flame_

_Making us clear_

_Making me fly_

_Spinning me 'round and 'round_

_Spinning me 'round_

Wary deep lavender eyes stared at Marik worriedly from beneath the white burnoose. The embroidery on the material accentuating the patterns he could see on hands and around the eyes. His own eyes narrowed as he concentrated. He felt a connection, a deep sympathy, with the figure across from him. What he couldn't figure out was why this feeling for the other would be mixed with an uneasiness, a strong sense of caution and a need to protect. But protect who? And from what?

He sat nervously as his supposed 'weak side' stared at him, almost to the point of glaring. After his behavior with his then host, he fully expected to be turned away at first sight. How could he ever be forgiven for the horrors he inflicted on this young man and his friends? If he could have dragged his gaze away from Marik's, he would not only have done that, he would have bolted from the room. The music swelled, the words finally making themselves heard.

_Agreements of Trust_

_Under the Power of Love we see_

_Agreements of Faith_

_Under the Power of Love we know_

_Agreements of Truth_

_Under the Power of Love revealed_

_Agreements of Love_

_Under the Power of Love we see_

_Agreements of Liberty_

_Under the Power of Love we know_

_Agreements to set you Free_

_Under the Power of Love revealed_

_Agreements of Trust_

_Under the Power of Love we see_

_Agreements of Faith_

_Under the Power of Love we know_

_Agreements of Truth..._

His eyes widened as the realization hit--he was truly being given a second chance! And the changes the two Lords had made were to help him achieve this! Silently, he stared in awe at the precious gifts now embodied before him. Life, and a second chance...

- - -

The figures knelt before them, remaining motionless for the remainder of the meal. Only their heavily decorated eyes were visible as they knelt gracefully on the silken cushions, their long white embroidered sleeves hiding hands that were now placed gracefully on their laps.

Yuugi noticed an occasional ruby gleam from the eyes of the figure seated across from him. He couldn't help himself, and as he had each time he'd seen this particular person, he stared. Why did they feel so familiar? Where was Yami?

'_Yami? Where _are_ you?'_

He'd had the most unusual dreams at night, and after these, he had received a feeling of reassurance. He prayed it was from Atemu. Somehow, he knew Yami was well, and safe, and nearby. Their link was still there, still just as silent. But this morning, their link had been actively blocked, from Yami's side. He gazed at the one seated across from him speculatively. What was so familiar, so intriguing about this person? Yuugi stopped himself from reaching out to the robed figure for the fifth time that evening, but couldn't disguise his forward lean, and unaware that his two friends were similarly afflicted.

- - -

Teal'c observed the reactions of the three young men with some interest. He did not know much about the two 'Lords', only that stories had them briefly serving together under Osirus as bodyguards. The tale told that they had quietly disappeared after their Lord's demise. It appeared that the story he had been told was partly true, and that they had set up housekeeping on this out-of-the-way planet.

These two were strange for Goa'uld. They seemed to be treating these humans well, and took time to assist them from time to time. Their semi-nomadic lifestyle suited the desert terrain, yet still allowed for small settlements around this oasis to keep the Stargate in sight. He settled back among the cushions, contentedly popping another 'totemo atsui' into his mouth. He and O'Neill had not found anything alarming, or even out of the ordinary during their patrol this morning, and even the base camp at the gate had begun relaxing their vigilance as time passed without incident.

This in and of itself was suspicious, even if these two Goa'uld behaved more like Tok'ra. They had to be up to something, what Goa'uld wouldn't be? He had to remain alert, and patient. He continued to silently observe the room as he popped another of the spicy delicacies into his mouth.

- - -

Daniel found the situation both amusing and a little disturbing. For the most part, he agreed with Sam, but found he also agreed with Jack. There was much more to this whole situation then they were being told, or were aware of. The three young men that had lead them here were now all acting as if they were love struck. As Daniel looked at the other young men and women paired, he saw they were all similarly stricken. All but a pair by the door. The male was tall, and built like a body-builder, his face distorted with disgust at the figure seated before him. The smaller, slender, white-clad figure was hunched dejectedly, managing to look miserable even though they were completely concealed by the burnoose.

Daniel glanced over to see if the two Goa'uld had noticed. Going by the frown on Hu's face, and the pity shining in Sia's eyes, they had. The looks on the other SG-1 members' faces told him they'd seen as well. O'Neill had caught Daniel's glance and shrugged, while Carter looked ready to spit nails. Teal'c watched impassively, although the tic in his cheek betrayed his desire to rectify the situation. He wondered what would happen next as attendants moved through the room to clear the remains of dinner away.

Lord Hu rose as the last of the dishes were removed from sight and two priests stepped forward. One held a large silver pitcher, condensation dripping down the sides; the other, a large tray of goblets which he began to pass out among those who had been paired. The first priest then went along and filled each one. "It is our custom to toast the new pairs on their first night together."

"That you may find friendship..."

"And happiness, for all of your days."

"This first night, may you find acceptance, and life, in each other." With that, goblets were raised, and the toasting cups were drained.

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N. --) I'm working hard on the upcoming chapters despite some health issues. I have some tests coming up the end of October to monitor and see if the Crohn's has worsened. With having weekly 'attacks' since Labor Day, it's really infringed on my writing a bit. I've found that writing while I don't feel well really degrades the quality of my work, and that isn't fair to the story, or to my readers. So, for the substandard chapters, I apologize, and will re-work them sometime in the future.

In either the next chapter, or the one following, there will be an extra chapter inserted only on my mediaminer account. Due to the content, anyone underage should not be reading it. Those who choose to skip that chapter will not be missing any of the plot, such as it is.


	12. Lady of Dreams part 1

Music: "Lady of Dreams" Kitaro.

* * *

Yuugi licked his lips after he'd surprised himself by draining the entire contents of the cup he'd been given. He shivered at the sudden rush of sensation, then licked them again, slower, in a hesitant caress. He wasn't sure what he had drunk, but it sure felt _good_. He looked into the ruby eyes of his 'gift' and closed his eyes on another delicate shudder. Oh, did he feel _good_...

Marik and Ryou had also drained their cups, but rather absently, their eyes locked upon the ones across the table from them. A flush began to grow on Ryou's cheeks, spreading across and down until he was blushing from the roots of his hair all the way down beneath the collar of his shirt. He looked down shyly, unable to maintain his gaze any longer. He heard a quiet 'eep!', but ignored it, focusing intently on the table until a hand caressed his cheek. Ryou couldn't help but close his eyes, and without thinking, he leaned into the warm palm.

Marik was a little more direct. The oldest of the three, he had a better idea of what was happening and why he might be feeling this way. Having nothing better planned, he decided to just go with the flow, and it had been quite some time since his last relationship. Reaching for an item on the table, he 'accidentally' knocked water into the shallow groove that was lighting his table.

"Oops…" He said as the flames flickered and quickly went out. "Why don't you come over here and help me clean up this mess?"

He'd spoken quietly, and although the owner of the lavender eyes seemed startled, still came around the table with a few hastily grabbed napkins. Marik grabbed the slender hands as soon as they were in reach, smirking as he felt the other stiffen, the startled gasp and slight tremor in their hands betraying nervousness. "Sit."

His smile widened as the figure straightened, stiffening further for a brief moment before sinking slowly onto the cushions beside him. Marik scooted closer, and wrapped one arm casually about the person's waist before leaning forward and picking at a forgotten plate.

- - -

The SG-1 team looked a little alarmed at the sudden change in atmosphere. The music still kept its throbbing pulsation, but it was all instrumental now. Slowly, one by one, the figures in white led their 'masters' away, slipping deeper into the temple. The guests too, left one by one, the lights dimming softly as people left the room.

Col. O'Neill stood as it became all too clear there had been something unusual in the boys' drinks. "All right Snake-heads, what did you do?"

"Nothing that is harmful..."

"The gifting drink is fermented from Blue Lotus flowers..."

"An aphrodisiac..." Lord Sia and Daniel's gazes met in a smile as they'd spoken simultaneously.

"Nothing more." The pair had been moving as they spoke, finally halting in front of the SG team. "If you will follow us, we will be able to continue without distraction."

"But, the boys?" Carter spoke up as Ryou's 'gift' reached across the table to caress the young man's face. She watched, concerned, as he closed his eyes and leaned into the suddenly intimate gesture.

"They will be fine." Lord Sia motioned toward Marik who had pulled his shy white bundle next to him, and nearly onto the Egyptian's lap. The look in the young man's eyes told them he would not be content for long. "In fact, I think they will soon be feeling better than they ever have."

Daniel's eyes quickly found the floor very interesting, and Carter had the grace to blush at the Goa'uld's entendre. O'Neill's face was expressionless, only his eyes and voice betraying his interest. "Oh, okay... Can we get a sample?"

"In exchange for what? Knowledge that our people will be better off without?" Lord Hu's eyes narrowed in irritation. But he seemed to calm when Lord Sia laid a hand on his forearm. A silent communication leapt between them as Hu met Sia's eyes. "Forgive me. I will see to the unpaired."

At the curious and expectant looks, the Goa'uld Sia sadly explained. "It does not happen often, as we wait until a certain, ah, 'maturity of spirit' is reached. It seems we had grossly miscalculated in Chaun's case."

They watched as Hu tried to comfort the distraught figure who kept reaching for the other half of his soul. "Hu will take care of the unnamed Ba. A place will be ready for him by the second sun's rise. He can wait there in peace until his Ka, or death, claims him."

"So, these 'unpaired', you don't allow them to remain?" Daniel adjusted his glasses as they stepped out into the cooler night air. Pulsating rhythms followed them, a few loud, low moans bringing a blush to Carter's and O'Neill's faces.

"No, their presence would cause disruption if the Ka will not accept them. The Y'moi are accustomed to receiving these sad souls. It may be that they have developed a way to soothe these troubled Ba." Sia led the way back to the Governor's tent, pausing by the entrance to turn and bow to Governor Mou and Yamou. "With your permission, we will talk in your home."

"Of course. After you." Yamou bowed, and was last to enter, the Goa'uld, the first. They sat on the cushions surrounding the fire-pit, Mou insistent that Lord Sia take the only chair. The Goa'uld sat gracefully, speaking only after sweetened tea and small sweet breads had been offered.

"When our Master Lord Osirus grew old and prepared for his final journey into Duat, he arranged to have us vanish. We had served as his eyes, ears, and voice from our very birth. Hu and I were separated as soon as we reached maturity..." Here, Lord Sia paused as O'Neill, Carter, and Jackson all interrupted him at once.

"But we..." "He never..." "Separated? What..."

Lord Sia held up a hand to plead for silence, speaking once it had finally fallen. "The Osirus you knew was much younger? Is it not possible that our souls can be reborn, just as yours are?"

He paused to allow this to sink in before continuing. "After He left us for his sojourn in Duat, Osirus became a popular name for the Queens to name some of their progeny. It is also possible your Osirus was one of these. As for Hu and I, we are Ka and Ba. Two halves of the same soul, liberated by Lord Osirus, and taught to do the same for all Ka mature enough to yearn for their Soul-mate.

"After a time, because of our Lord's arrangements, new arrivals ceased. We believed that Kemmet had been lost. The scroll we sent was a last effort before acceptance of that loss. Only the circle of symbols we sent, combined with the Dark Magic of the Pharaoh could bring you here. Such was the agreement of Lord Osirus and the first Pharaoh. And we honor that agreement this night."

---

Meanwhile…

The banquet hall was more or less empty, leaving those few who remained in near darkness. Yuugi found himself to be in a very comfortable position, and was in no hurry to move. He was ensconced in a dark corner, surrounded by pillows and lounging back against the white-clad figure assigned to him. He wasn't quite sure how they'd become arranged like this, but he also didn't particularly care at that moment.

Offered more to drink, he drank; a morsel of fruit or other food, he ate. He was completely relaxed, filled comfortably with a warm, tingly, languorous feeling, but without the desire for sleep. It was an enjoyable sensation, not unlike being mildly drunk on Ojii-san's sake. All the while, one small part of his mind was trying to firmly register it's discomfiture at the situation; but it was miniscule, and Yuugi easily ignored it.

Hands came to rest on his forearms, sliding sensually from wrist to elbow and back. Yuugi watched for a time, fascinated at the designs on the other's skin. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensual feelings awakening within him, not noticing the small flinch his quiet sigh caused.

---

The thief looked up from his softly moaning hikari, former avatar, and smiled as the Pharaoh, cradling his own former avatar in his arms, crept from the room. It seemed the Pharaoh did have a few brains inside that spiky-haired head of his. A fleeting thought crossed the thief's mind, would the Pharaoh have the, balls, to actually bring his avatar to completion? He pushed the image polluting his mind aside firmly. **He** had no such qualms. He knew what he wanted and was perfectly willing to do what it took to get there.

But for now, he had **his** Ryou, right where he wanted him. They would move somewhere, more private, all in good time…

---

He wasn't sure just what to do, so he sat there, lavender eyes wide as his 'weak' side nuzzled his neck through the white material he wore. One thing was sure, he didn't want whatever was going to happen, to happen here, where just anyone could walk in and see them. He also didn't want to return to the room he shared with Pharaoh and that thief.

A flash of pale movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. The Pharaoh was making his move. His eyes narrowed, causing him to resemble Marik even more. Recapturing some of his former boldness, he stood, pulling his smirking hikari to his feet. He took a step toward the door before looking over his shoulder to see if Marik would follow. Their gazes locked almost immediately, and he could feel the blush covering his face when Marik whispered huskily next to his ear. "Shall we go? Hmm?"

Marik had yet to release his hand. It made leading them through the darkened hallways of the temple more difficult. The open doorways, although dark, emitted soft moans and gasps of pleasure that not only indicated their occupancy, but served to inflame his hikari further the longer they walked. Just as Marik had pulled him into a rough embrace, he noticed two rooms near the end of the hall with lights still lit to guide and invite newly formed pairs inside. They stumbled inside one at random, the lights flickering briefly before dimming, then finally going out altogether.

---

* * *

AN--> Alright! I'm getting caught up on this story despite the many distractions in my life right now. I have been attacked by plot bunnies for at least, at least, three other stories, two of which are YGO. In one, 'New York Knights', everyone's favorite VK returns to haunt the city streets. The other was a Maru-kun Song-fiction Obsession Challenge Fiction.

Also, those of you reading this on might notice that there will be a missing chapter. This is necessary to avoid offending people and/or having the story removed. The chapter is a, um, 'filler' chapter, and doesn't advance the plot (the sorry excuse for one) at all. So, don't feel like you've missed out on anything (well, you did) but anything that happened there won't really be impacting the story much.


	13. Chapter 14 A Bright Light

Warning: A fairly long chapter, after a fairly long wait. Seems fair. Not proofed, so feel free to nit-pick during your constructive criticisms.

* * *

Marik, Ryou, nor Yuugi, would speak of what transpired that night, although they were now accompanied by three other young men who, despite minor differences, could have easily passed as their twins. The SG-1 team recognized the spirits from their earlier interactions on Earth, and kept asking what had happened to Yuugi, Marik, and Ryou after the banquet. When pressed, Marik merely glared hatefully at Maj. Carter before stating firmly that it was "None of her business."

Ryou kept changing the subject, resorting to completely ignoring Col. O'Neill for a time when the latter proved persistent.

And Yuugi? When Dr. Jackson asked Yuugi, he flushed red as a rose, and then proceeded to harangue the bespectacled archaeologist, in two languages, about the nature of, and devout desire for, privacy. In brief and polite English: "It is none of your business. Keep your nose in your own book, and on your own work." Yuugi's version, was not only bilingual, but also rather colorfully embellished with vulgarities, thus taking much longer to state his point.

The three young men introduced to the team as Malik, Ryo, and Atemu were equally brimming with disinformation, telling Teal'c that if he wanted to know what happened so badly he should ask Marik, Ryou, or Yuugi. And if he wished to press the point further, there was clear, level ground outside of the village for sparring.

----

It was apparent to the SG-1 team before an hour had passed, that they had a problem. In fact, they had three fairly large, very conspicuous problems. It was left up to Col. O'Neill to figure out how to present their news to Gen. Hammond in the best possible light. The three young men couldn't remain here; the Japanese and Egyptian governments would be all over the President and during an election year no less. But, maybe, if he presented things just right, caught Hammond in a good mood, and they passed Doc Frazier's intense scrutiny; perhaps they could accompany the boys and stay back on Earth. After all, they did have several other aliens in sanctuary.

He had been walking back to SG-3's encampment at the Stargate to check on a few things and make his daily report. But as he focused outward on his surroundings, the village, the plateau, the path were nowhere in sight. Low scrub and other dry desert vegetation were all he could see beside the ever-present sand and rocks. He slowed his pace to a crawl, then stopped altogether as he noticed a large dust cloud on the horizon. "Damn."

Jack reached for his radio. "Hey guys? I think I'm going to need a hand out here. Guys? Guys?"

His voice had risen to a nervous shout as what was causing the cloud became apparent. A sizeable, stampeding herd of very large, sleek, six-legged, viscously horned, horse-sized antelope.

He cursed as he realized he wouldn't be able to evade or even remotely outrun the stampede. "Damnit…"

He started running anyway.

----

"Daniel? I've got everything I need packed up. Have you seen Col. O'Neill?" Maj. Carter shifted her pack to a more comfortable position. She was just beginning to wonder if he had even heard her question when he absently answered her, mumbling, and not in English.

She leaned over and tapped the table he had piled high with scrolls, various odd notebooks, and paper sheets. "Ah, Daniel? English please?"

He distractedly groped for his glasses, and didn't speak until they'd been absently wiped on his pants, then perched back where they belonged. "Oh! Sam…"

There was a pause while Daniel tried to find the reason why Sam would be here with her luggage. As it dawned on him, he began rummaging through the assorted items on the table. "This never ceases to amaze me, Sam. The original group seemed to be comprised of…"

"Daniel, _Daniel_!" Her outburst caught his attention, and she held his eyes with hers. "Have you seen Jack?"

"Ah, no, Sam." Daniel fidgeted. "After what happened with the banquet, um, festival; he probably needed time to figure out what to say to Hammond."

"Well, remind Jack, if you remember to tell him, that I've gone back to the SGC. I've got the samples and the…" She trailed off as she realized he was no longer paying attention.

"Um, yeah, that's nice Sam…"

Maj. Carter threw up her hands in defeat and went in search of Teal'c. She found him emerging from the tent that the male members of her team shared. He nodded as she approached, his normally serene expression becoming concerned as he heard her question. "I have not seen O'Neill this morning. I wished to perform Kel'no'reem at this time."

"Well, I'm due back at the SGC with these samples and SG-3. I just wanted to see if Jack needed anything sent back."

"I shall ask him." They strode off in separate directions, Teal'c now searching for their missing companion.

Yuugi and his now ever-present companion Atemu were just emerging from the Governor's tent as Teal'c approached. Atemu was still partially inside, thanking their hosts, while Yuugi waited patiently outside. "Yuugi Mutou."

The young man spun around, startled to find the former Jaffa warrior nearly upon them. Yuugi spoke softly, shyly as he always did, his head cocked to one side as he asked his question. "Dooshita no desu ka?"

"Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?"

He shook his head in reply. "Iie, O'Neiru-san zenzen mimasen."

"Nani?" Yuugi's taller, nearly identical companion sauntered over, casually claiming Yuugi's hand. They continued their conversation in Japanese, unintentionally leaving Teal'c out. On a hunch, he waited patiently.

"He is looking for O'Neiru-san. Have you seen him?"

"No, but we can help him search if he wants." Atemu paused as he reconfigured his thoughts into Egyptian to speak with Teal'c. "O'Neiru-san is missing?"

"Yes. Major Carter has already departed. Gather your friends, Yuugi Mutou, and search the village. I will search toward the oasis." Yuugi and Atemu both nodded, then the three parted, each going in a different direction.

----

Jack ran across the desert as if his very life depended on it – and it did. He was aiming for a small rocky outcrop he had passed earlier. It wasn't much, but he should be fine if he hugged the leeward side until the stampede went by. With the herd gaining on his heels, he ran until he could barely breathe through the stitch in his side. A rock turned under his foot, he stumbled, but caught himself and staggered on.

He was just realizing that there was no possible way he could reach safety before being trampled, when a hand grabbed the back of his tactical vest. Hauled up and slung face-down before a rider, six legs churning in a jolting full-gallop before his eyes, Jack heard the deeper rumble of the stampede gradually fade. He struggled to rise, but was held in place first with a firm hand, then by a leg before he ceased. The jerking gait and unusual position had him feeling queasy before they had gone very far. It didn't help that the rider had also thrown a dark blanket over him as well; obscuring what little of the landscape he could see.

After twenty minutes, Jack was feeling positively ill. No longer fighting his captor, but having to use all his strength just to hold on. Even this was beginning to not be enough by the time the rider reigned in, Jack's world spinning dizzily as he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground before a fire.

Dust swirled as riders dismounted, others arriving to lead their animals away. Jack coughed harshly to clear the dust from his lungs, wiping grit from his eyes and face. Rolling and struggling to his knees, he found himself facing three hooded figures in black robes across the fire. "It is not safe to be wandering the desert, Stranger."

"I'd noticed that. Thank you for the, ah, rescue." Jack began coughing again as he spoke. One of the men gestured and a woman came over to offer him a drink.

Jack took a glance at the small cup. It appeared dwarfed in his hands, and he wondered if he was even going to taste the few ounces of clear liquid within. His hosts held up similar cups in a toast.

"Bonzai!" They cried, and they downed their drinks in one gulp, Jack following a heartbeat later.

Liquid fire burned down his throat, pooling in his stomach before diffusing out and suffusing his limbs. He took a gasping breath as the three across from him laughed and slapped each other's backs. Jack coughed; taking another deep breath before wheezing out what he hoped was a compliment. "Good… stuff…"

"Our women make it from the flowers of a desert plant. Uisukii is a pleasant drink, very smooth." The women had been refilling their cups as they spoke, Jack finding this cup going down much easier.

He looked around as he sipped at his drink slowly. All the men wore black robes similar to those Earth Bedouin wore; the women were in tans and browns that faded into the desert terrain. From what little he could see and hear, there were no children. Jack also noted the absence of twins, so prevalent in the other village.

Smaller, lighter versions of the round tents he was familiar with circled the few communal fires, and it appeared a larger ring encircled the entire community. From one side came the noises of a herd of goat-like creatures, and soft stampings told where the mounts were being held in an unseen pen. Another woman stepped up with a basket of something large, round, and blackish. He watched her take two of these, throwing them into the already smoky fire. A second later, the stench of burning dung reached his nose and nearly made him retch.

Plates of flat bread and bowls of a thick stew were passed around shortly after. Jack swallowed his bile as he accepted his bowl, unsure if he could bring himself to eat. "Please, eat. I am sure we will have much to say to each other one we are done."

----

Yuugi found Marik in their shared tent with his other. He still found it quite disconcerting that they'd been reunited with their yami's in such a way. He could tell that the Pharaoh hadn't been affected, and the one they all had known before as Bakura seemed unchanged as well. But Marik's yami had been profoundly changed. He couldn't help shaking his head as he had pulled aside the tent flap to find the newly named Malik groveling before Marik once more.

"…so sorry! I don't know how you could ever truly forgive…" The remainder of what Malik had to say was lost in the carpeting. He knelt before his former avatar, currently pressing his forehead into the floor, one arm stretched out to lay his hand next to Marik's foot, not daring to touch, yet coming so close.

"Malik, please, we have company. We've already discussed this, and you know my feelings." His voice was firm, but not unloving. He knelt down and placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Malik, please…"

"I-I can come back later Marik. O'Neiru-san is missing. We've been asked to help look around the village." Yuugi turned to go and had just lifted the tent flap aside when Marik's voice had him pause.

"Just, give us a bit, Yuugi. We're…" Yuugi turned back to look at Marik. "We're still working things out."

"Take your time." Yuugi stepped back out into the street as the tent flap closed behind him. Maybe Atemu was having better luck.

----

The former Pharaoh was having his own difficulties finding the pale-haired thief and his look-alike, former avatar. He'd searched the temple, the surrounding tents, and was slowly expanding his search.

Two figures robed in black looked down as the spike-haired young man searched the streets closest to their hiding place. "Do you think he's looking for us?"

"Let the 'almighty pharaoh' look a little longer. He won't find us up here."

"But, what if the team is leaving?" The worried tone in this voice caused the other to sit up straighter.

"Would staying here be so bad?"

"I don't belong here Ryo." Ryou answered softly.

"Would it be so bad?" Ryo's tone was firm, he wanted his answer.

"I want to finish school… my family… all our friends are there. But, to answer you; no, it wouldn't be so bad." Ryou smiled as Ryo pulled him into a brief hug.

"How long should we let the pharaoh hang?"

"Oh, a few more minutes. Yuugi would be with him if they were actually leaving." They watched Atemu go around a corner of the building, and then crept, nearly silently to observe him once more.

"You'll need to be quieter than that if you want to be a thief." Ryo admonished fondly.

"Well, on Earth, most of our 'thieving' had been electronic." Ryou's grin matched his partner's.

"True, very true." Ryo shifted to a more comfortable position, his eyes narrowed to happy crescents as he watched the pharaoh fruitlessly search.

----

Atemu saw Yuugi exit the tent they all now shared and ran over, enveloping the smaller man in a fierce hug. Yuugi squeaked as he was squeezed tightly, then began struggling to be released. "Atemu!"

He stumbled slightly when he was abruptly released. Atemu caught his arm and pulled Yuugi against him. "I will not find the thief if he does not wish to be found."

Yuugi regained his balance to stand next to the former spirit. He tugged on his shirt and glanced at Atemu before he spoke. "Well, I found Marik, he… ah, he needs some time to sort things out with Malik. I'll go check with Jackson-sensei, why don't you see if Teal'c-san has found anything?"

The pair separated once more, again in nearly opposite directions; Atemu striding confidently out to the oasis, and Yuugi, to the temple where he was certain he'd find Daniel holed up with another scroll or book.

The bright desert sun dazzled his eyes for a moment as he looked up at the enormous stone façade. He thought he saw a small movement near the top, but then, he was looking almost directly at the sun at that point and really couldn't say. He entered, pausing to rub the glare from his eyes before seeking Daniel out. "Danielu-sama?"

"Kare wa doko ni imasu ka?" Yuugi muttered as he entered the now scroll-littered room. He cupped his mouth and called out loudly. "Danielu-sama! Doko desu ka?"

"Yuugi? Over here! Behind the shelving." Daniel had called out in English, forgetting that Yuugi could not understand, but he was completely absorbed in what he had found.

Yuugi followed the excited scientist's voice toward the dimly lit back of the room. Dr Jackson had trained a large fluorescent flashlight onto the earlier hidden wall. He continued excitedly, still unaware that Yuugi couldn't understand what he was saying. "I saw some carvings when I emptied this last shelf. A couple of attendants were nice enough to help me move the shelving to expose this exquisite frieze."

He paused to run a hand over a particularly intricate section. "It's older than anything else here, and carved almost entirely in Goa'uld. It seems to be some sort of prophesy…"

'_Yuugi? Teal'c-san found a set of tracks leading out into the desert. Anoo, Yuugi? Are you all right?'_ Atemu's mental tone became concerned as he picked up Yuugi's confusion.

_'I'm fine. Jackson-sensei found something that has him all excited. He keeps covering up the symbols so I can't read it.'_ He paused while Dr. Jackson moved. _'It looks like that writing on the message tube. You'd better come have a look.'_

----

Jack squinted at the sun's rapidly descending disc. "Look, is there any chance of getting me back to that Temple thingy?"

"The Temple of Dreams? No." He turned as another man approached with a cloth-wrapped scroll. "There is a prophecy involved. I cannot, in good faith, permit you to return."

"That has got to be the _lamest_ excuse I have ever heard!" Jack railed, chafing at the sudden restriction.

"Please, try to understand. It is written that a stranger shall arrive to end all." He handed the scroll back and shook his head. "You are the only stranger to have ever come from the plateau in our tribe's history."

"What about the ones those snake-head send out here? Can't I return when Hu-whatever drops them off?"

"No. Suzume will show you to where you may rest." He paused as a young woman stepped up next to the strangely dressed man. "Oh, and O'Neiru-san? I do not recommend you leave the outer ring of tents after dark. The Sabaku holds many dangers, even for the experienced."

O'Neill looked back as he was led off to one side. "I hadn't even thought about it."

Late that night, he slipped quietly out the back of his tent, almost immediately running into one of the black-robed men on watch. "I was, ah, getting some fresh air…"

He trailed off as the man fixed him with a hard stare. He stood there a moment longer, then retreated back the way he'd come. If they wanted him to stay so badly, he might as well get some rest. Teal'c and the others would find him. He had faith in his friends, and since he had no idea where on this planet he was, he might as well make the best of things.

But things didn't look much different to him in the morning.

----

Six very concerned young men had gathered at the temple, surrounding Dr. Jackson who stood before the frieze. Their soft conversation was interspersed with patches of silence, some quite long as yami spoke with hikari via telepathy. _'Demo, Atemu… wakarimasen…'_

_'Shh, Yuugi… there will be time enough for understanding. Not even I pretend to understand it all.'_

_-_

_'Ryo, what does it mean?'_

_'It's just some scribe's version of a poor joke, Ryou. I doubt very much that it means anything at all.'_

_-_

_'__M-Marik?'_ The fear of loss flooding thickly through their link.

_'It'll be okay, Malik. Let's just try and figure out where we're supposed to go from here…'_

"Yuugi and… Atemu, helped in the translation." Daniel scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, I fell asleep, and they did all the work."

Yuugi shifted nervously, slipping slightly behind Atemu, who grabbed his hand. _'Yuugi, daijoubu na.'_

_'I know.'_ He took a small step to the side, but kept hold of Atemu's hand.

"It seems a timer of sorts began counting down as soon as Hu and Sia separated you six." Daniel pointed out the relevant passage before continuing. "It may not even pertain to you at all. Hu and Sia have been separating Ba's from Ka's for generations since this frieze was carved."

Marik was interested despite himself. What Daniel did voluntarily was not dissimilar to what he had been forced to do. Before Malik had announced his presence during the Initiation Ceremony. "But none of the ones before had access to Shadow Magic. Only the Pharaoh, Marik and Ryo, due to their link with our Millennium Items.

"That's true. But, if it does pertain to the six of us; is the writer speaking of our arrival here, or do we need to go through the Chappa'ai again?" Ryou stepped over to the frieze as he spoke, his eyes searching for anything the others might have missed.

"There aren't any Gate coordinates, if that's what you're looking for."

"No, there's something not quite right about this… here…" Ryou pointed to one of the small squares used to frame the prophecy. His fingers brushed across the top of the button.

"Ryou, don't!" But Ryo's shout came too late. A loud escalating hum filled the room; the rising pitch had everyone dreading what was happening, even as Ryou yelled to be heard.

"What! Nothing's happ-" A blinding light suddenly filled the room cutting Ryou off mid-word. When Daniel had finally blinked his eyes clear enough to see past the spots filling his vision, he found himself alone.

* * *

A.N.  Ah, finally! So, what happens from here? You'll just have to wait and see. A hint? You'd like a hint? Well, since you've asked me so nicely, I'll comply. It's the return of another B-movie classic, and it was featured in the X-Files Movie. (Which I thought was good, and reinforced my fear of bees…)

A note on what Yuugi's muttering to himself when he's looking for Daniel: It's essentially "Where is that man?" followed by him yelling "Where are you?"

A note on what Atemu says to Yuugi near the end: Essentially "It is fine" or "It's okay."

Still working on Chapter 15, which will (I feel) be another lengthy chapter like this one. I keep trying to cut it off, but there's still more. Data crystals, Y'moi & Hammond – Oh, my!


	14. Chapter 15 Prophecy

-15-

Prophecy

Ryo awoke slowly. He ached, but his instincts were telling him he was in a strange place. So, he remained still, fought the urge to groan, and feigned unconsciousness. He heard two others breathing beside him, and while he could sense Ryou, their mental link was quiet. Knowing he had taught this same trick to Ryou, Ryo tried to contact his former avatar, along their link, receiving only silence in return.

He slitted his eyes open carefully, still feigning sleep, and cautiously looked for any enemies. Finding himself basically alone, Atemu and Malik still laying unconscious to one side, Ryo rolled to his stomach, then stood.

The three of them were in a plain grey room. The upper corners curved in a cave-like fashion, vanishing into an irregular glowing opalescence that covered the ceiling and provided light. The light noticeably brightened in the room after he'd moved.

Stooping, he resisted the temptation to viciously kick the Pharaoh awake, settling instead on rapping the unconscious royal head firmly with his knuckles. "Oi, baka-pharaoh…ohiro yo."

----

"Welcome home Major Carter." The airman who'd appeared at her isolation-room door saluted smartly. "Doctor Frasier has cleared your samples for further study, and said you're free to go."

Samantha saluted her back, looking at her in surprise as the airman fell in step beside her. "Was there something else?"

The airman blushed nervously. "I – I was wondering if I could assist with the study of the data crystal ma'am."

"I don't see why not. Clear it with your CO and meet me in my lab." She couldn't conceal a smile as the airman hurriedly saluted and practically ran back down the hallway.

"I'll meet you there in ten minutes, ma'am." The airman nearly bowled over a mechanic in her haste. "Thank you!"

Sam shook her head as she headed over to her office. Some things around here never changed.

----

Daniel rubbed his eyes, most of the spots were still there, but he knew something was wrong. "Yuugi? Ryou? Marik?"

He really wasn't expecting a reply, so wasn't surprised when all he heard was silence. Beneath his concern, and growing alarm, a small relieved voice whispered happily in his mind. "At least it wasn't _me_ this time!"

As he ran his fingers over the wall, searching for the button Ryou had depressed, he fumbled with his walkie-talkie. "Teal'c, could you come here? I think we have a problem."

"At once, Daniel Jackson." And indeed, it was less than five minutes later that Teal'c stood behind him with the village governor, Mou-san. "We are here, Daniel Jackson. I thought it wise to include Mou-san."

"Your large friend here did not give me choice, Daniru-san."

"Yes, thanks Teal'c. Ryou pressed this…" Daniel pressed the button with no repetition of the earlier incident. "Huh. Nothing. Something else must have triggered it as well, or it's a one-time thing."

"It is not. There are old stories that have spoken of disappearances before a carving such as this." Mou-san began retreating from the room. "I shall ask Lord Sia, or Lord Hu, to help you."

He fled down the stone halls nearly knocking over several of the functionaries in his haste. Yamou, breathless, met him at the top of a long flight of stairs. "Mou, what has happened? I felt…!"

Mou-san interrupted him, nearly pulling his partner from his feet as they both sped down the stairs. "We all did! Nevermind! I must see one of the Lords at once!"

They both hurried down the stairs to be lost in the darkness below.

----

In a dimly-lit, severe grey room, Major Carter hooked up another wire to the already dozens connected to the surface of the data crystal. The airman she had met in the hallway had yet to appear, and it had taken Sam an hour to arrange things here. She looked around at the empty room, specially made after another crystal had tried to take over the SGC. Thick EM-proof walls shielded the base from whatever was inside, and emitters ensured that a strong enough pulse would disable the computers inside if needed, or shatter the crystal if necessary.

Sam went to the door to begin the lockdown procedure, but was prevented from sealing the room by a commotion in the hallway. Looking down the hall, she saw the airman from earlier helping to pick up scattered documents with a white-jacketed tech. The airman looked up, spotted Sam watching, and blushed. "I – I'll be right there, ma'am. Just a moment, promise. There!"

Sam watched the airman balance the last of the badly straightened papers on top of the already unsteady pile the man held. She held the door as the airman scrambled excitedly inside, then began the procedure to seal the room, electronically, away from the rest of the SGC. "Airman First Class Barnes, Reporting, Ma'am!"

AFC Barnes had pulled herself to her very straightest in an effort to make herself taller. Samantha smiled as she returned the salute. AFC Barnes was a small person, barely meeting Air Force height requirements, and because of that, her BDU's were heavily modified. "Yes, well, let's get started."

Sam started by passing over a pair of safety goggles, but the airman was well prepared and had hers on already. The airman's grin was infectious, and Sam found herself suddenly enjoying herself more than usual. A quiet hum filled the room with anticipation as Maj. Carter powered up the interface and began analyzing the crystal. "Major Carter, ma'am, what does this do?"

"No! Don't!" But it was too late. AFC Barnes flipped a switch on the console. Sparks flew from the interface, and a second later the room lost all power.

In the darkness, Samantha groaned quietly as she heard the airman's next comment. "Oops…"

----

Mou and Yamou both hesitated at the bottom of the long flight of stairs. Lord Hu's voice was distinctive, and while they could not understand what was being said, they knew that angry tone. Lord Sia's voice replied in that same strange language and in a much calmer tone. They were interrupting something, and it did not sound good. While they stood, trying to make a decision, a bright light blinded them for a moment.

"Mou-san, you needed us?" Lord Sia stood before them, Lord Hu glaring over his shoulder. Words came tumbling out of his mouth while another small part of him devoutly homed that what he was saying was coherent. Lord Hu's scowl darkened the longer he listened, until he could stand it no more. "Enough! They have intruded and defiled something sacred. We have given them a most precious gift…"

"One they readily accepted, eagerly so. They have done nothing wrong, my brother. Only followed the curiosity that fills them to overflowing. There is nothing wrong in that." Sia laid his hand on Hu's shoulder, smiling gently as Hu's scowl turned into a childish pout.

"But they…"

"Are not hurting anything, my brother." Sia rubbed Hu's shoulder until he felt Hu relax. "I will take care of this. You have an appointment to keep."

Hu nodded and left the room. Sia watched him go, then turned to the human pair. "You two will escort me."

"Yes, My Lord." Mou and Yamou spoke as one, falling into Sia's wake as he began up the long flight of steps.

It wasn't long before Lord Sia regally swept into the old records room where Teal'c and Daniel patiently waited. Daniel looked up from his examination of the wall when Teal'c nudged him.

"I was told you have need of me?" Lord Sia hid his hands inside of his voluminous sleeves.

"Yes, the young man, Ryou, accidentally triggered something when we were examining this wall. He pressed this spot here." Again, nothing happened when Daniel pressed it. "I was hoping you could tell us where the boys were taken."

"I shall aid you as best I can, but I cannot tell you what I, myself, do not know." Daniel adjusted his glasses, as if by cleaning them he could re-arrange Lord Sia's answer.

"You mean…?"

"I do not know where the young men have been taken." Lord Sia paused a moment to fidget with something inside his sleeves. "Several times before, this has happened. The few who have returned spoke only briefly about being tested before leaving through the Chappa'ai. If they do not return in thirty-three days, then I'm afraid they will not."

Daniel looked over at Teal'c who subtly shook his head. "Our colleague, Jack O'Neill, is also missing."

"His tracks were seen heading out into the desert."

"Ah! There I can help, or more precisely, my brother can. It is very possible that if he wandered too far, that the Y'moi found him. Hu will be leaving tonight, to take the Displaced One to them." Here Lord Sia shook his head sadly. "Such a pity. I had such hopes for…hai?"

A temple functionary who had slipped into the room behind Lord Sia whispered briefly into his ear. "Oh dear… Oh my…"

Lord Sia looked wide-eyed at the blue-robed young man. "Just now?"

The young man nodded as Lord Sia turned back to what was left of the SG-1 team. "You must forgive me. I must take care of this immediately."

Without waiting for a response, Lord Sia swept back out the way he had come in, leaving Daniel and Teal'c alone in their own thoughts. "We're going to need Sam."

"Agreed." Teal'c left at once to contact SGC. Daniel sighed heavily and sank into some cushions piled in the corner. His eyes scanned the wall, seeking some clue, but finding none.

----

Samantha counted to herself slowly in the darkness to ten. Then, hearing the airman knock into something else, she counted over again. "Airman? Don't. Move."

"Yes, ma'am." Came the abashed reply. Samantha rose carefully to her feet only to nearly fall over as the crystal surged to life.

The projection was nearly as tall as herself. Two male twins dressed in red and green respectively, stood there, speaking in an unknown language. The image faded, then reasserted itself. Now the twins were older, playing some sort of game involving a ball. Scenes came and went, all involving the pair, now young men.

Samantha gasped as a final, group shot, came into focus. The ship-topped pyramids were in the far distance, but that was not why Sam was so startled. Even seeing a Stargate behind the group hadn't fazed her. But every single System Lord they were aware of, and several others they didn't recognize, stood there.

Adolescents gathered as if for a school picture, each guarded by their Prime Jaffa. The Gate flickered to life again and again, scattering the young Goa'uld among the stars. Soon, only the few Sam knew had resided here on Earth remained, along with a much older man with the twins. As the last scenes played, it became apparent that the older man was blind and possibly deaf. The cover stone could be seen to one side, workers swarmed over its surface, carving and smoothing the seal.

The lights returned as the crystal's image flickered and died. Sam grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, thrusting them at the airman. "Write down as much as you can! Details!"

She barely waited for the airman to grab the materials before whirling to snag another set, furiously scribbling down what she could, as fast as she could.

----

Atemu groaned, rolling onto his side as he fought to open his eyes. "It's about friggin' time, Baka."

The all-too familiar voice of the thief had him rubbing at his forehead. A small mental voice poked at him with a sharp stick, complaining that this floor was both cold and hard.

"We need to get up and get moving. I don't know if you've noticed it yet _Pharaoh_, but our lights are not with us and won't, or can't answer us." Ryo's snide remarks were tainted with his own concern for Ryou, and had Atemu's eyes open in a flash. He swayed as he gained his feet a little too quickly, a tanned hand tentively steadying him, and holding onto his bicep a moment longer than necessary. He looked over and into Malik's wide lilac eyes.

"Sorry…" Malik hastily removed his hand and looked down sadly.

"It's fine." Atemu spoke absently, already on his way over to Ryo, who leaned against the far wall. Ryo gestured at the near-featureless grey walls, watching as Atemu turned to view the room.

"Since you wouldn't wake, I wasted my time trying to get out of here. My ring can't even find Ryou." Atemu started running his hands over the walls, searching for any sign of a button or a door. Ryo called after him. "I already tried tha…"

As Atemu went over a section, his puzzle flashed and a doorway materialized without a sound. Ryo was there immediately, pulling Atemu to one side, then peering cautiously into the next room. "Well, what's in there?"

"R-Ryou!" Ryo's anguished cry escaped as he rushed into the other room. Atemu and Malik paled, following more slowly, fighting to maintain control at what they saw inside.

----

Hu stood in the center of the room, bending over the lifeless body of the unnamed Ba, blood soaking unnoticed into the hem of his robes and saturating his slippers. He sighed heavily, looking up in despair when Sia entered the room. "Sia… I… I…"

"Oh Hu…" Sia enveloped Hu in a gentle hug, leading him out of the fetid room and to a bench a little ways down the hall. Once seated, the shock settled down, allowing tears to pour down Hu's face. Sia dried his face with a small cloth, then again as more ran down. "It will be well. We have lost ones before."

"But…" Sia stopped him before Hu could say the words. Knowing what they were both avoiding speaking aloud did not make it any easier. They had never before lost one in such a manner.

He shielded Hu as the priests came to claim the body, removing it as others began to clean the room. "I – I'd watched them so carefully! I thought they were ready!"

"Hu, it is not your fault. We both thought they were ready." Sia stroked Hu's hair, letting the other sob into his robes for several minutes. "Do you wish for me to see the Y'moi in your place?"

Hu took the cloth Sia was still holding, blew his nose and made a visible effort to compose himself. "No, it's still my duty. They will wish to toast the unnamed back to Osiris' arms, and we both know you can't drink their Uisukii without embarrassing us both."

That memory made them both smile, albeit sadly, as they stood and moved further down the corridor. "Let's get you ready."

But before that happened, Sia proceeded to tell Hu what had happened upstairs, and about the missing Colonel O'Neill.

----

"_Unscheduled Off-world Activation!"_ Once again, klaxons and flashing lights punctuated the bustle of soldiers rushing into their positions within and without the Gate room.

"Incoming Wormhole!"

"It's SG-1's code, Sir."

"Open the Iris, Sergeant." General Hammond leaned over the console to watch Teal'c emerge from the event horizon and stride down the ramp. He hit the microphone's button a trifle harder than was necessary. "Teal'c. Briefing Room."

Teal'c bowed, hand over his heart, and headed for the stairs.

"Major Carter, so good of you to join us." Gen. Hammond's voice showed his irritation plainly.

"Sorry, Sir. There was a power failure…"

"I heard the report, Major. Teal'c was just telling me of a situation off-world." He gestured for her to sit.

"O'Neill is still missing. It is our host's thought that he is with a nomadic desert tribe."

"His radio? We've heard nothing from him?" Hammond was frustrated.

"He was equipped sufficiently." Teal'c responded calmly.

"Equipment failure?" Carter's voice was calm, but her face showed how worried she was for her friend.

"That is my current assumption. His trail led out into the desert for some distance before becoming obscured."

"We'll send the UAV through. I want both of you back there with Dr. Jackson. Take the crystal with you. We don't want to keep their home movies. Now get back there, find Col. O'Neill _and_ those boys!"

Teal'c and Sam sat there a moment after the General had stormed out. Her voice quietly broke the heavy silence. "He knows? _All_ of it?"

"Indeed."

* * *

A.N.---> This summer has turned out to be much busier than I expected. Working nights, plus all I have to do at home is taking up a good deal of my time. I haven't sewn anything since May, nor have I had much time to type. I do have time to think and write while at work, but that does not do much good if I don't get the stuff typed. 

I've also been sick the two weeks prior to this one and am just getting back to 'normal' now.

So, remember, Read, Review, Criticize Constructively, and let me know what you think is going to happen next. What do you think Ryo saw that distressed him so? And I know, not one mention of what's happening with Jack! A few answers will be forthcoming in my next chapter: Katachi Kawarimasu: The shapeless ones.


	15. Katachi Kawarimasu

A Brief Note: reference disclaimer at beginning of story. Warning for Ryo's language, but I think we can forgive him, he's under a lot of stress at the moment.

* * *

-16-

Katachi Kawarimasu: The shapeless ones

"Oh, Ra…." Atemu's softly breathed words were nearly drowned out by Malik's sharp gasp. The room they entered was more of a hallway, extending off in a slight curve to their left, the far end shrouded in darkness. Muted light, distorted irregularly by ripples, shone from tubes of a greenish fluid. Only the six tubes directly before them were lit, and it was what three of them contained that engendered such varied reactions.

The door they had come through slid silently closed, leaving no trace of it's existence behind. Even if it had screamed in protest, the door's closing would not have been noticed.

Atemu stepped up to a tube, placing his hand reverently upon the smooth surface. The tube's occupant did not stir, not even when a tear slid down the former pharaoh's face. Inside, unconscious and unaware, floated Yuugi. The greenish fluid altered his color, making him appear pale and sickly. Two tubes entered his slack mouth while two more snaked up his left pant leg. Several air bubbles escaped his nostrils and raced for the ceiling while Atemu watched Yuugi's eyelids flutter briefly before going still once more. "Aibou…"

Malik cowered against the wall opposite a tube to Atemu's left. His hands covered his mouth to hold in the screams that were threatening to come out. He shook his head in dissent. This couldn't be happening. He had so much to atone for. They had just been reunited. This was impossible. Not now. "No… No… no… no…"

Ryo had passed through the initial shock and denial of the situation quickly, his temper rapidly growing until the shadows responded - even where they were - wherever that was. The shadows flowed upwards, against gravity, drifting, caressing, and resembling long strands of sea-grasses swaying in the ocean swells. The shadows clung eagerly to his waist, crept lovingly to his chest and arms. Tendrils even wound through his hair, tugging at the pale strands like a lover. These shadows were eager to be used, and Ryo found himself fighting an almost uncontrollable urge for destruction.

He raised a fist, knowing that with the shadows enhancing him, he would destroy this barrier between him and his Ryou.

''I wouldn't do that. You'll hurt them." The small, quiet voice filled the air. Ryo left his fist raised, but turned to face the familiar voice of the speaker.

To his left, cowered against the wall, Malik was pale with shock and incapable of doing anything but gape at the new arrival. On his right, one hand still resting upon the tube containing his Ka, the pharaoh's other hand was fisted tightly, trembling with a controlled version of the rage Ryo was now consumed with. Ryo suddenly barked out. "And just who the _fuck_ are you? Release him _now_!"

The creature, who at first, had looked so much like Ryou, shifted slightly. His coloring darkened until, to their shock, they found themselves looking at a Marik-double. The doppleganger sighed, looked over his shoulder, then nodded as he faced the three.

"I am one of those who have no shape; the katachizukunai, the shapeless. And as for releasing your companions, at this time, I am afraid, it is impossible."

-----

Almost as soon as the Stargate had burst to life, SGC's UAV rocketed though. Sam, Teal'c, and SG -3 returned in time to watch the UAV make the first lazy turn of a spiral search-pattern. SG-3 sent out two, two-man parties, while the remaining two began setting up their base camp. Sam and Teal'c headed straight for the settlement.

Daniel met them at the oasis' edge. "Jack and the boys are still missing, and now Hu has taken off too. Sia's not talking, although he did mention that Jack might be with the Y'Moi."

"So, where does that leave us?"

-----

When Jack awoke, late the following day, the camp was filled with activity. Women laden with large baskets of dried dung made piles of the stuff near the central tent. The younger men had moved the herds of goats and those six-legged 'antelopes' further away. A huge kettle, more like a pot, had been set up, the older women bringing jar after jar of water to fill it. Several times he attempted to speak with some of the women, but each encounter seemed to end with him being smacked with something dry, hard, and foul-smelling.

He finally turned, catching sight of the woman he had been introduced to only the night before. He lifted his eyes to the overcast sky and muttered his question to no one in particular. "Why? Why me?"

Jack stalked off, brushing away a few remaining bits of the dried manure clinging to his formerly clean jacket. He turned suddenly to return to his tent, firmly intent on remaining inside for the rest of the day, nearly slamming into the gentleman he had met last night. Jack's hasty apologies were cut short by the man reaching over and pulling a piece of manure from the bill of Jack's cap. "I see our women are full of welcome toward you."

The man chuckled, then turned and motioned for Jack to follow. He began chatting after a quick glance over his shoulder to assure himself of Jack's compliance. "You have arrived at a most auspicious time, my friend. Hu-dono himself shall visit tomorrow."

Jack had the grace to look slightly shocked for a second. If that snake-head was coming here, then Hu might be able to talk the locals into letting him leave. Returning to be the Goa'uld's guest would be a necessary humiliation, easily borne. Coming to a quick decision, Jack quickly offered. "Anything I can do, to help?"

The robed man beamed, white teeth gleaming in his tanned face as he lit up with pleasure. "When Hu-dono visits, there is always work for everyone."

And so, Jack was kept busy long past sunset, until the first moon rose.

-----

Ryo was beyond livid. The shadows had formed a vaguely humanoid shape behind him. Long tendrils resembling hair swayed in a nonexistent wind while 'arms' coiled around his, and engulfed his legs below the knee. "Im-_fucking-_possible?! I'll fuckin' show you, fucker, what's fucking im-_fucking_-possible!"

Ryo had pulled his raised fist back, and gathered his will. The shadows surrounding him had already stretched forth to caress the barrier, searching for any weak spot.

Malik stared, gaping first at his doppelganger, then at Atemu and Ryo. His gasp became a sigh of relief when Ryo threw his punch and impacted the empty tank next to where Ryou floated calmly, cracking it.

"Control yourself, Thief." Atemu's voice was quiet, and he did not turn to assure Ryo's obedience. "I will not risk Yuugi's life, and I doubt very much that you would risk Ryou."

The grating, grinding noise of Ryo's teeth grinding together as he struggled to maintain control of his legendary temper was relatively loud in the small space of silence.

"Atemu, do _something_, _please_!" Malik begged as he came to his feet and stepped towards the former Pharaoh.

"There is nothing he can do." The voice, so like Yuugi's, came from the being sharing the room with them. The alien's form had changed, shifting into the form of the smallest Duelist. "We have been waiting for you. We have successfully hidden our society for millennia from the Goa'uld, but recently, what you Taur'ri call 'wraiths' have begun exterminating all of us they can find. Our race is close to death, so we call to you for help."

"Why us? What can three souls from Ancient Kemmet do, that you cannot?" Again, Atemu spoke quietly, the strain of seeing this, this being, in the form of his avatar showing in the crinkles around his narrowed eyes.

"You have command of the Shadows, as you have already demonstrated. We have gathered on this planet, all of us that remain. We are tired of running, we wish for you to use your abilities to help those of us who remain, to hide." The Yuugi-double paused. "Please, help us."

Atemu was silent for a moment, but before he could speak, Ryo almost literally barged into the conversation again. "Why should we fucking help you at all?"

"He has a point. You hold our Ka as hostages. What makes you think we will help you?" Despite his desire to remain angry, Atemu found himself relaxing, leaning his head against the barrier and half-closing his eyes as he attempted once more to contact his Yuugi. The alien-Yuugi considered this, glancing over his shoulder once more before speaking.

"I had argued against this course of action; but the others were afraid that if we did not ensure your compliance, you would say, no?"

Atemu banged his head lightly, just once, against Yuugi's container, his eyes flying open only to be disappointed again at Yuugi's lack of response. He sighed softly, staring at the serene sleeping face before him. "It never occurred to you that you might simply _ask_ us? That we might be willing to help you out?" Atemu glanced over at the puzzled look on the alien's face and sighed again. "No, I can see it didn't."

Ryo stood gaping at the nearly identical pair, releasing the shadows he had called and leaned gently against his Ryou's capsule. "This is so fucking stupid. So, fuckin' explain to me why it is fucking impossible to release _my_ Ka?"

"It is a problem we have been trying to correct. When the Goa'uld began to separate Ba from Ka, they discovered that any remains of Shadow Magic in the body caused a strong reaction. They introduced a virus to combat this reaction. It helped, at first, but the virus modified the bonding process. Changed it, and unfortunately, after some time, resulted in the destruction of the Ka. Their Ba usually did not outlive them by long."

"These chambers should remove the virus from their systems, but it will take some time to work. Since they hold no Shadows, they should be restored."

"H-how long?" Atemu glanced back when Malik spoke.

"By your standards, just five nights beyond one lunar month."

-----

General Hammond sat at his desk with a serious set to his features. Teal'c had presented him with several large problems that needed addressing, and soon. He was already handling the first, the fact that the young men were currently missing; but when they were found, how would he handle their…other selves?

He had come up with a few scenarios, all of which had large snags. Going by what Teal'c had described, each pair was inseparable. So, one plan mentally flew out the figurative window…

Keeping them on the base past their scheduled quarantine time, or until their visas expired wasn't something he wished to do either. And having them 'disappear' was simply out of the question. The three young men who had originally arrived at the SGC would no doubt wish to return home, but how to arrange for the additional three?

It looked like he would have to pull in quite a few favors. Hammond shook his head briefly and picked up the phone. It was going to be a long night.

-----

"Any luck?" Carter jogged up to her two teammates. They were at the oasis to coordinate the search. So far, none of the teams had found anything, and the UAV had been grounded after flying through a small, but intense, sandstorm.

"Nothing yet. What did Sia say when you returned the crystal?" Daniel pushed his glasses up as he looked at Sam's puzzled expression.

"All he said was 'Thank you'." She folded her arms atop her slung rifle. "He seemed a little preoccupied, and as far as I could tell, Hu wasn't around."

"Sia once spoke of a meeting between Hu and a tribe called the Y'moi. Perhaps Hu is there."

"Have any of the search teams found these Y'moi?"

"No, and there's still no sign of Jack either. Look, why don't you two see what you can do with the search. I've got a hunch there might be a clue on that frieze. Let me know if anything here changes." Daniel hurried off, leaving Teal'c and Sam to stare at his retreating back.

"Abrupt."

"Indeed." Teal'c motioned for Sam to precede him as they left the oasis.

-----

Jack was brought out of a sound sleep by an escalating commotion. The shrill ululating cry of the women grew closer and louder as he struggled awake, out of his makeshift bed, and out his tent door. Two things hit him as he stood just outside, and he was profoundly thankful that neither of them were dung. The first, was the crush of a good hundred dun-colored bodies as every person in the village must have turned out. The second, was the fact that ninety percent of those present had not bathed recently. This, combined with the heat and sheer volume of the noise, was making Jack feel a little queasy.

The cries swelled, and he could just make out the top of Hu's uncovered head over the crowd. Forcing his way partially through, he made his way over to confront the Goa'uld. "Hey! _Hey!_"

Lord Hu looked up, gave Jack a warm smile, and turned away to greet a gaggle of ancient women, their wizened faces shining with happiness. Hu managed to avoid, ignore, or overlook Jack's continued entreaties to speak with him for most of the day. It was only as the tribe settled down for their evening meal that Jack was finally able to gain the Goa'uld's attention – and this, only because they had been seated next to one another.

"Look, all I want is to get back to the village, y'know, where my friends are? I'm sure they're tearing the place apart looking for me! If you'd just give me a lift, I'd…" Jack trailed off, shifting uncomfortably at Lord Hu's stern glare. He really began feeling disconcerted as Hu continued to stare at him, unblinking, for what Jack felt was a very long time. Then, without warning, the Goa'uld stood and addressed the massed Y'moi.

"My dear Y'moi. Usually, when I come among you, I bring a new life for you to shelter and nurture. A Displaced One, unwanted and unloved due to my own mistake." Here, Hu paused to down a small cup of uiisuki that was handed reverently to him. He handed it back to be refilled. "Let us toast that brief life, and pray that he find comfort in the afterlife. And happiness too…"

After that, there were too many toasts to count. One blurred into another, and yet another. Although Jack attempted to refuse after the second cup; cup after cup was pressed upon him.

Needless to say, no one remembered very much the following morning.

-----

"A month."

"How can you sound so, so calm? I say we bust them out now and leave."

"Didn't you hear?! If we do that, they'll _die_! I've got too much I want to do, too much to aton-"

"We all have our reasons. But right now, we need to think clearly about this. This will be much more involved than one of our Shadow Games." The three were sitting on the floor in front of their avatar's tanks, deep in discussion. They had been granted, somewhat reluctantly, a period of time to consider what they had been told, and what they would do about it.

"Do you even have your deck with you? I could summon Diabound even without it, but something tells me we'll need more than that." Ryo allowed himself a small smirk as the other two hastily patted their pockets.

"I don't think I left it…"

"It was right here…"

"Pharaoh? A-are you looking f-for these?" A young katachizukunai appeared before them, in the form of a small child of perhaps four. She was dressed in a plain knee-length tunic and held three small packages. She very seriously, critically studied the top of each package as only a young child would do, then very deliberately handed each yami a specific package. Once that was done, she bowed to Atemu, said 'good-bye' and skipped off down the passageway.

"This is Marik's…"

"Yadonushi…"

"Aibou…" The three sat in silence for a few moments as they held the decks. Their eyes closed as each attempted to contact their other, but to no avail.

"We really don't have a choice, do we?"

"No, Malik, we don't." Both Malik and Atemu had spoken quietly. Ryo, past his rage, found himself forced to accept the katachizukunai's terms. He didn't like this situation either, but he wanted nothing else to happen to his Ryou. He sighed bitterly, what else could possibly go wrong, when today had begun so very well?

As if on cue, a distant alarm resounded briefly, it's echoes continuing for several moments before ceasing it's urgent message.

The katachizukunai, in Yuugi-form, returned, appearing extremely worried. "Forgive me, but there is no more time. They are on this planet, and the council has declared there will be no retreat. There is no where else for us to go."

He paused before continuing, trying to look determined. "So, we shall fight."

The three had come to their feet while he spoke, then Atemu announced for all of them. "And you shall not fight alone."

"It's not fucking like you fuckers gave us any other fuckin' choice." Ryo groused as he went to stand next to Atemu. He might have been forced to fight for these others, but that didn't mean he had to be courteous about it.

* * *

A.N. ---> I know, I know. I can hear you, "It's about (censored)-ing time!" I've been working all summer on this story, and trying to figure out where the rest of this story is going. It's becoming very complicated…

Throw in Real Life and several new plot-bunnies (story, sewing and art related) demanding that I pay attention, and you have what amounts to a very long delay. I apologize for that.

Once School begins for us in late August, my schedule should become more regular and I can hopefully schedule some blocks of quiet time to read my favorite fics and to work on my own.


	16. Battle

Jack had been reluctantly living among the Y'moi for a couple of weeks He really wasn't sure anymore. His run of bad luck had continued when, after Hu's first visit there, his watch had stopped. there was very little variation in the Y'moi's routine from day-to-day, which made Hu's visits all the more exciting.

Hu had visited them twice more, reassuring him that the SG-1 were still on the planet, and waiting for him back in the village. He had even gone so far as to explain, vaguely, that when, or if, the young Japanese returned, that they would be returning to the village together with Jack. It wasn't much, but it was an explanation of sorts, and it made the waiting easier to bear.

Meanwhile, in the village, Daniel had not made much progress on the frieze until Sia had 'let slip" that it depicted the arrival of 'the first ones.' He had at first thought Sia meant the Goa'uld and their Taur'i slaves, but as he asked for translations of various characters, he realized something much more interesting. The planet had hosted an advanced civilization long before the Goa'uld pair had arrived. Notes from these ancient excavations were what had enraptured Daniel to the point where his friends became concerned. Sam began visiting daily to badger him into eating something, and Teal'c visited too. The former Jaffa's visits were distinctly different from Samantha's. His first visit was to forcibly remove Daniel from the records, marching the protesting archeologist to his tent, and then placing his friend under guard until Daniel had rested.

Daniel began to take much better care of himself after that.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ryo was almost unrecognizable by the time Malik found him. They were all grubby, and Malik had given up looking for Atemu for the time being. Some of the skirmishes had lasted for days, and by now, probably covered the entire planet. Homing in on any burst of Shadow Magic, Malik found himself pulled in opposite directions at times when the others would unknowingly use their powers simultaneously. One was slightly closer than the other, and it was this that Malik aimed for.

He picked his way through more skirmishes, around smoking, unidentifiable debris, and over mounds of what he prayed to Ra were just rocks and boulders. He hadn't felt any nearby Shadow Magic for days, and he was so focused on his search that he wouldn't have even seen Ryo if the thief hadn't groaned just as Malik was walking by.

Covered in dirt and dust; dyed the same colour as the landscape, Ryo was, for all intents, truly invisible. Malik removed some of the debris covering the semi-conscious man; becoming more shocked at the amount of blood he was seeing. He looked up just in time to see Ryo's rich brown eyes peep from under dust-encrusted lashes briefly before they slipped closed again in exhaustion. "Ryo… _Ryo_! Where is everyone? What happened? Where is Atemu?"

He was so tired. Ryo tried to shake his head, but it was too much effort. He did manage the energy to whisper, "Duh'… 'no…"

"That's fine. I haven't really been looking, myself. But I found you, and you can't rest here. Come on." So, with a great deal of effort, mostly on Malik's part, he managed to get Ryo up and moved to a hopefully safer location. In better light, Malik looked at Ryo a moment before quipping, "I bet that most of that blood isn't yours."

The only answer Ryo was able to give was an exhausted smile. He would have burst out laughing if he'd had the energy to, when he heard Malik's next exasperated statement. "I knew it, you bastard."

Atemu battled his way out of a small skirmish, his Dark Magician Knight becoming visible for a short time beside him. They were both filthy, covered in a mix of blood, dust and dirt. For the moment, he was in the clear. He wearily made his way to the shadowy side of a rocky outcrop to catch his breath, suddenly realizing as he sat, that he had not seen the others for several days.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a darker streak beneath his bangs. The Mystic Elf appeared to quickly swipe a damp cloth against a minor wound on his left bicep. "Do you think you can find the others?"

She nodded as she faded from view. Atemu sighed. That was a recurring problem. While the monsters remained summoned, they were unable to maintain a corporeal form for more than a few moments at a time. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with his own body's 'newness', or if it meant that the Shadow Realm was not as strong a presence here as it was on Earth. He heard a noise, and looked up in time to see a small beleaguered group of katachizukunai being chased by several Wraith. Pulling a random trap card, it opened a deep pit directly beneath the group of Wraith, who then vanished with the trap. It took a bit before the shape-shifters realized they weren't still being chased.

They turned, and spotting him, cautiously approached. All but one halted a ways off when the Dark Magician Knight again flickered into view. The male eyed the Knight nervously before ducking a quick, but deep, bow. "Sir, please to come with us. To be in number is safe."

Since the Mystic Elf had not yet returned, and he had nothing else to do at the moment, he stood up and motioned for the other to precede him

They walked until the sun had set, avoiding major skirmishes. Twice Wraith had ambushed them and they had been forced into pitched battle. Atemu was still weary, but summoned additional monsters to aid them. The flickering creatures surged to protect their pharaoh as soon as they had a corporeal form, but Atemu was still forced to defend himself with a shield and blade conjured from shadow magic. By the time it was full- dark, the small group had been reduced by nearly half.

The Wraith were like the locusts of Kemmet, swarming, feeding, devouring every living thing in their sight. They overwhelmed the surrounding area, herding the katachizukunai and the spirits by force into the base where the three hikari lay dormant, unaware of the danger they were all in.

Atemu stumbled into the narrow room where his Yuugi lay suspended, more weary than he could ever remember being in a very long time. The Shadows were stronger here, allowing him to maintain several Duel Monsters at once. The Dark Magician Knight stationed himself nearby, ready to protect his liege.

The young pharaoh slumped to the floor, resting back against his avatar's tank, his eyes slipping closed of their own volition. He was so tired… it would be so nice to rest… just for a moment. He would get up… in just a bit… he just wanted… five mo-

"Atemu?! Is that _you_?!" Startled by Malik's outburst, he jerked upright, his eyes wide. "It's been so long. What happened?"

"What usually happens in a battle like this." Atemu settled back, pausing only to rub the grit out of his eyes as his jangled nerves settled down. "I'm glad to see you are well. Have you seen Bakura?"

"Yes, he's over here, recovering. I found him unconscious under a pile of debris. The Wraith had apparently left him for dead."

"Surprising, since they've been sucking the life out of anyone they can get their hands on." Atemu rubbed his aching temples while he spoke. "They seem to dislike the Duel Monsters as well…"

"They're as bad as locusts." Malik moaned irritably.

Atemu suddenly smirked as an idea began to form. "And how does one defeat a locust-swarm?"

Malik's eyes grew wide as his face brightened. "Starve them!"

"But how do we convince them we're all dead…" Bakura's uncharacteristically quiet speech startled the other two. "…again?"

They watched him move gingerly over to their group and, favoring one leg, he took a seat. He leaned back heavily against Ryou's tank and sighed. "So, 'Mighty One', what's the plan?"

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The scene Lord Hu walked into unannounced that day brought an immediate smirk to the Goa'uld's face. In fact, if it had been anyone from Earth, they would have doubled over laughing at Jack's predicament. The Colonel was seated on a small hill of cushions with at least ten young women surrounding him. Three of them were young enough to be his daughters, and any one of them would have most likely landed him in jail on several counts back at Home.

Jack kept trying to fend off the young women while their aged mothers or grandmothers, Jack wasn't sure which, urged them on. He looked up at Hu, spent several precious moments in a mind-wrenching self-debate, then bellowed, "Hu! What do they _want_ from me?!"

The Goa'uld chuckled, enjoying the scene a few seconds more before having pity on the struggling Taur'i man. He clapped his hands to get the women's attentions, and spoke a few words. One of the matrons engaged him in a heated exchange for a few moments, pointing at Jack several times during her replies. Jack worriedly watched Hu's expressions change from pity to amusement and back several times. He quickly decided that drastic times took drastic measures, and cried out, "Hu, come on! Help a guy out here!"

Hu chuckled again, saying a final word to the crone who seemed suddenly satisfied, and finally led all the women out of Jack's tent. "You are lucky I did not wait longer to visit. They wished for you to bless their daughters with new life."

The look of shock on O'Neil's face -- priceless.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Together they hammered and molded Atemu's idea into a semblance of a plan. "It should take those life-suckers some time to find their way through our allies' base defenses. We will need any rest we can get before putting this plan into action, as it will take much of our energy."

"I just hope this fuckin' scheme of yours works, for Ryou's sake."

"Yeah…"

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Sam! Teal'c!" A rumpled bespectacled archeologist/linguist burst into the tent where the pair had been sharing a meal with a local family. "I figured out where the boys went!"

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

A.N.-- No excuses on the delay, and my apologies on the quality. I'm not that happy with this chapter, not at all. The battle really gave me a lot of trouble, and I hated to gloss over it like I did. But, this is actually the way it was playing out in my mind. I guess that's some of my problem, I 'see' the stories play out, just like I was watching them on T.V. It's fun, but sometimes really makes it difficult to put what I see into words.

Please read, review, and criticize constructively. Thank you.


	17. Vision Dreams

For some reason, the Wraith had given them a brief respite. They had just, all of a sudden, stopped and gathered into small groups. The Katachizukunai kept a wary, watchful eye, but were using this time to catch a collective breath from the fighting. Many were taking this time to say farewell…

Deep within the complex, resting beneath the wavering lights of their avatar's fluid-filled tubes, were the three former spirits from Ancient Kemmet. They were exhausted, and knew this might be their last hours. Ryo, wounded in battle, was the first to fall…

_His mind became aware slowly, listening to the echoing sound of someone weeping. Something dripped onto his face, and he opened his eyes only to shut them tightly against a blinding radiance. The sobs continued unabated, it was a sound he sadly recognized. He opened his eyes cautiously this time, squinting to allow himself more time to adjust to the brilliance. Moments passed, with the sound of the continuing sobs, before his vision was clear enough for him to recognize _'Ryou's soul room! But, that means…!' _"Ryou? Ryou!"_

_He sat up too quickly, a wave of vertigo passing over him and making him sway slightly. The weeping had briefly stopped, and his dizziness had barely passed when he was tackled into a full-body hug, knocking the thief back onto his rear. Ryou was sobbing into his shirt, but he really didn't mind. "Ryo! Oh, Ryo! You're really here! I couldn't find you, I was locked in! I yelled and screamed… But, what happened? Where did you go? …You look horrible!"_

_Ryo couldn't find the words at first, stunned, and too overwhelmed at feeling _his_ Ryou, his _Light_, back in his arms. His eyes closed as he reveled in the sensation. He stroked his Light's back, petted the long hair he cared for, and ignored the small voice in the back of his mind that niggled at him and told him he hadn't the time to waste. Ryou was back. That was all he needed to know right then. "We, we're in battle, Ryou. But, that's not important right now…"_

_He pulled Ryou close, hugging his avatar tightly to his chest before they both succumbed to deeper sleep._

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Malik watched his two companions as they drifted off to sleep, wishing he could join them, but knowing that one of them should remain awake in case the Wraith attack resumed. He was envious of their gentle smiles, wondering what they dreamed of…

Atemu had struggled to remain awake, knowing that as the Pharaoh, he should lead by example. But it was so quiet, so peaceful resting here at his avatar's feet…

Sleep claimed the mighty Pharaoh, without him even knowing it.

_Piteous sniffles and hiccupping sobs drew the Pharaoh's attention soon after he awoke on the cool stone tiles of his soul room. "Aibou?"_

_The disorientation he'd felt on first awakening quickly faded. He followed the sorrowful noises through the maze of his heart; past the room where he had tested Shadii, and finally reached the door that connected to his partner's mind. "Aibou?"_

_The door swung open as he reached out, revealing his partner's bright room. Games were still scattered about, and a new bookshelf held tomes of lore he had picked up from Atemu. The banded chest of Yuugi's secrets still sat in the corner, but the bed had been pushed as far from the door as Yuugi could get it. It was there that he found his sobbing partner. Atemu stepped fully into the room, pausing to let his eyes adjust to his partner's brilliant soul. Blinking rapidly, it was a moment before he spotted Yuugi bundled up under the covers as he sat on the bed. Yuugi sobbed as Atemu took a step toward him. "Aibou? It's me, I - "_

_"No... Don't... D-Don't tell me..." Atemu took another step while Yuugi sobbed his words out. "So m-many times y-you h-have come th-through th-the door... My heart c-can't take a-another i-imaginary y-you!"_

_Atemu rushed forward as Yuugi broke down completely, unable to speak. "Oh, Yuugi. I ~am~ here. I am at your feet this very moment. Shhh, little one. We will see each other soon, do not give up!"_

_He pulled Yuugi bodily into his arms, blankets and all, and then sat upon the bed, resting against the headboard while Yuugi continued to sob against his chest. He repeatedly ran his fingers through Yuugi's silky hair, rocking slightly, until they both fell deeply asleep._

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Malik was losing his battle to stay awake. His head would fall forward onto his chest, only to be jerked upright once more as he struggled. His eyes burned and hid lids drooped lower and lower. His head fell forward once more, sleep dragging him quickly under.

_He awoke. Stone walls, covered in protective and soothing hieroglyphics, met stone floors covered with sweet-smelling rushes. Other than the bed, the only other furniture in the dimly lit room was a dark chest sealed with thick bands and chains of iron. The chest also had the Dark Eye branded upon its lid. Just looking at it made Malik's skin crawl-- That must be... but that means... My Soul room!_

_His soul room, so much like his avatar's... Marik! He ran out of his dark room and into the hall. It was there! Marik's gilded entrance gleamed in the white light that escaped from the cracks around the door. He rushed over, glancing back once to see his own room's door close silently all on its own. The dark sandstone seemed even darker compared to his hikari's, and more malevolent. He shuddered briefly before throwing Marik's door wide, his arms coming up reflexively to shield his face from the brilliant light streaming forth._

_He blinked furiously for a moment to clear his vision, his jaw dropping once he could clearly see what was going on inside the room. His hikari's room was a more modern version of his own. Plush carpets instead of rushes, posters and a large flat-screen television instead of hieroglyphics, a modern bed piled with satin pillows instead of the rope and grass stuffed mattress. There were bookshelves, toys, games, and various colorful trinkets scattered about as well. And, an almost identical banded chest shoved in one corner. Only, this one, was currently open..._

_But all that was processed as background information -- his attention was riveted on his avatar, and on just what his precious other was watching. A secret fantasy, playing over and over with minor changes, but always the same orgasmic ending._

_Naked, kneeling in the center of the room on a large, soft, black bearskin was Marik. He startled slightly when the door to his soul room banged closed, then focused with some difficulty on his yami. Marik licked his lips, a light blush pinking his tanned features, and with his voice husky from unfulfilled need, spoke. "...want you..."_

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

"So, where are they?" Samantha sounded almost as excited as he had when he'd first figured it out.

After he'd burst in, there had been a flurry of hurried apologies to the family before the three had rushed out of the tent. "The good news is that I believe they are here, on this planet."

Daniel paused for dramatic effect, and had just finished thinking 'Wait for it...' when Teal'c asked dryly. "But, you have more; do you not, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, well, the bad news. The bad news is that they seem to be at some point in the planet's history, _before _the Goa'uld arrived. In the oldest of the archaeological records, they describe a pendant nearly identical to the one that Yuugi Moutou was wearing before the disappearances."

"I guess using the 'Gate is out of the question." Sam looked concerned as Daniel shook his head in agreement.

"The boys didn't use the 'Gate, but another form of technology altogether, despite its similarity to the Ancients'. The energy is different even from what Atemu and the others used to initially open the pathway here. Sia is confident that they will return on their own within a specific amount of time. Since most of that time has already passed, and we've waited this long..." Daniel shrugged as the others digested this information.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but wait."

"Indeed."

"I'll keep looking through the records for a date." Sam watched Daniel head back toward the temple, her mind suddenly preoccupied with thoughts of home.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

George Hammond was at home, enjoying some time with his granddaughters and welcoming his new grandson to the family. Baby George was all of three weeks old, and already thoroughly spoiled. His wife had made a ridiculous fuss about little George, and had made several silly military-style outfits for the little man to wear. Hammond leaned down to whisper to the sleeping babe cradled in his arms. "You don't have a care in the world right now."

It had been about fifteen minutes, and Hammond had just begun to doze lightly in his recliner, when his special cell phone buzzed. He carefully shifted so he could reach where he had it clipped to his belt, grabbed it, and answered it; all without disturbing his grandson. "Hammond."

"Sir, the Japanese Ambassador wishes to meet with you. He said it was urgent and wants to take care of it while he is in town."

"Invite him to the Mountain and give him the Public Tour. I'll be en-route in ten."

"Understood, Sir." The caller quickly disconnected before Hammond had a chance. Moving carefully, he managed to reattach the phone to his belt, get out of his chair and settle his grandson back safely into his carrier, all without waking him.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Takahashi Sato, the current* Japanese Ambassador to the U.S., had arranged for this trip shortly after a brief tele-conference with his liaison on the Star Gate Project. Personally, he had no issue with the three Japanese citizens returning to Japan with newfound distant 'cousins', but he also knew his government might not be so accommodating.

Strings would have to be pulled, and visas extended... not to mention, from what he understood, three entirely new identities would have to be created!

He was also aware that several aliens had already been granted asylum here on Earth, but all so far had remained within the States. These would be the first to reside in Japan. He had questions, and the best way to get answers was to go straight to the source.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

The tour was just long enough to bore him, and told him a great deal about absolutely nothing. Now waiting in a special VIPER conference room, Sato found himself counting the holes in the acoustic tiling overhead. He had reached one-hundred when he had, once again, assured the translator/guard on duty that he, Takahashi, was indeed fine and did not require any refreshment.

At two-hundred, there was a small disturbance at the door, brief, and over with quickly. Part of his mind shifted focus - now pre-planning through every possible variant of their upcoming meeting, so he was slightly startled when Gen. Hammond strode through the door in his Class A's. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Ambassador. The grandkids..."

"I understand perfectly, General. Mine also have not yet grasped the idea of time zones as of yet." They shared a companionable chuckle over their grandchildren's antics, and then, after a few more moments of small-talk, eased into the real reason for their meeting. "I may have a solution for you, in regards to the three young men participating in your program. Much would still need to be done, but if you can manage things here, the additional three would have dual-citizenship."

"I just want to make clear, that these young men wish to be left alone when they return to Japan. They will, of course, have completed a suitable quarantine period here first, as well as thorough medical exams."

"Of course."

The two talked for hours, hammering out the tedious and lengthy agreements governments seem to need in order to function. By the end though, Takahashi promised to deliver the six to Japan and see them safely through customs. He was going, perhaps, a bit too far, but it would be good to visit home for a few weeks and see his grandsons personally.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Jack's shock lasted only so long as the women were in the tent, then a wave of suspicion came over him. "So, what did you tell them?"

Lord Hu had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed by the question. "Oh, that? I told them you had suffered a grievous accident and were no longer fully male."

"You _**what**_?!?!" Jack's outraged bellow startled the herd of goat-like creatures nearby, as well as all inside the surrounding tents.

"Do not trouble yourself about this, O'Neiru-san. We have nothing to benefit your world, so you have no reason to return once your young men arrive from their journey." Hu seemed quite satisfied with his solution, and his concern became visible as Jack sputtered a weak protest. "If you wish, O'Neiru-san, I can correct their belief…"

"_**No!**_" Jack paused to clear his throat. "I mean, no. Thank you. I appreciate your help, but what done is done. Let sleeping dogs lie, and all that jazz…"

"Jazu?"

"Ah, nevermind. So, any news on our six troublemakers?"

"Troubu- ah! They should arrive soon. If they are not here before I visit next, then, I am afraid they will never return." Hu reached out and placed a gentle hand onto Jack's shoulder.

"I'm all packed, let's leave now."

"I am sorry to disappoint, but you must wait." Jack looked ready to argue the point again, so Hu clarified. "It will not be much longer. Patience, sit, and share uiisuki with me before I leave."

"No thanks, Hu. I'll – I'll just wait in my tent."

"As you wish, friend."

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

It was nearing lunchtime before they had tracked down Lord Sia to a softly-decorated room inside the temple. One of the temple functionaries, a woman this time, stood in the doorway, politely, yet firmly blocking their way. Seconds after their arrival, they heard a soft wail of despair followed by louder grief-wracked sobs. They waited worriedly for five more minutes before they spotted the Goa'uld approaching the doorway from within, surreptitiously dabbing the outer corners of his eyes with one corner of his voluminous sleeve. The material there, and on Sia's left shoulder, was noticeably darker than the rest of his robes.

"Is everything alright?" Sam quietly asked once Sia had walked close enough to hear. He whispered something to his male attendant, then smiled sadly at her before answering.

"Some things require tears. Do not concern yourself further." He made a dismissive gesture as his attendant, who had raced off earlier, reappeared at Sia's elbow and handed him a soft, lightly-scented, damp cloth before bowing and leading the way down the hall. "Come, you wish to talk, ne? Tea is ready, and will spoil if we linger."

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

A.N. -- ::listens to the singing going on in the background:: I know, I've FINALLY updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to re-write the beginning scenes, and they didn't turn out as nice the second time around. I was thinking of making a M/M edit for the mediminer version of this chapter…

* I have no idea who the current Japanese ambassador is. I don't even remember if I looked it up. This gentleman is a pigment (pixel?) of my imagination as are so many others in my story. Also, I have NO IDEA how incredibly complicated something of this magnitude would be (other than that it would, indeed, be incredibly complicated, probably involve SEVERAL agencies of which I have no knowledge of, and that a mere ambassador would not be likely to have the kind of clout I am letting Takahashi-san have in my story.).

Anyway, my heart's fixed and is better than ever now. I'm exercising, the kiddos are out of school for the summer (you may see some odd postings over the summer – we're going to do some creative writing together.) and I'm hoping to spend at least an hour a week typing and working on my story. Don't forget – I crave creative criticism! And, if you want to bounce an idea or two off my head, that's cool too… I might even use them! Ja ne!


	18. Awakenings

Warning: as usual, Ryo's potty-mouth… near drowning… (huh??)

Rekindled hope shone brilliantly in three slightly battered hearts, dispelling all traces of fear or depression. Their welcomed Darks had made sure of that early on, before continuing on to explain their current, precarious, positions. Unknowingly, the three Darks were saying almost exactly the same thing at the same time to their Lights. "Things aren't going so well right now. We have a plan, but at any moment we might be called aw-"

Three bright souls screamed as their other halves suddenly vanished, called abruptly back to the physical plane. Only, this time, the lights fought to remain by their darker sides.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

The young girl Katachizukunai had returned, shaking them back into awareness with the news that the Wraith were storming the main entrance to the complex.

Atemu looked at his companions. "It seems our hand has been forced. Are you ready?"

They nodded, facing each other as they had once before in the Gate Room, only this time, there were no flashes of light, no transformations. Only a growing pool of darkness; energies feeding into Atemu to give him the strength to do what must be done to protect this world. They were so focused, so determined, they were unaware of the first, jerky stirrings of their partners.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Jack awoke suddenly from his nap when his tent collapsed on top of him. The ground quivering as he fought his way out of the heavy material, accompanied by a low rumbling and a glow that seemed to come from the sand itself. Once freed, he heard the muffled cries of the family next door and immediately went to their aid. Then, they moved to help others in turn, and still the ground continued to quake.

The man he'd met on first arriving in the Y'moi camp appeared at his elbow when Jack took a short breather before going to see where he could help next. "She gives us a good shake, yes?"

The rumbling noise began to quiet, the earthquake subsiding slowly as the sand's glow faded. Jack could only nod in agreement at the man, profoundly grateful for being in the center of a nomadic tribe, and not in downtown L.A.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

The entire populace, every last man, woman, and child had gathered to one side of the village. They stared in silence out into the desert in the direction Jack's footprints had led weeks earlier. The SG teams watched amazed, as a faint golden glow rose and raced towards them across the desert. As one, the villagers followed their Lord's leads and sat down upon the cool sand. Sia looked back briefly, motioning for the still-standing SG-1 team to sit down as well once he had caught their gaze.

Samantha, Teal'c, and Daniel sat in the midst of a cluster of the blue-robed 'priests', stunned into silence by the complete lack of fear at such a strange occurrence. A rumble, quiet at first, then gaining in both strength and volume as the light approached them. Any who had remained standing were tossed to the ground as the quake reached them.

The sands glowed golden beneath them as the quake continued, the prolonged rumbling rising to a crescendo as the light flared, momentarily blinding everyone before abruptly ceasing. Then, in the reverent silence that followed such an event, everyone heard Samantha's voice clearly asking a multitude of questions.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

The indistinct murmur of male chanting grew louder, filling the room and drowning out the sounds of screams as more Katachizukunai fell. The room darkened as the shadows pooling at the yami's feet grew, spreading across the room and out into the base proper.

Concentrating intently on their spell, they failed to notice the answering glow from their Ka's confinements. Failed to see the continuing weak struggles of their Lights. Failed to see the miracle in progress.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Three souls howled themselves into silence as their Ba were torn from them. Drifting in the void of despair, they subconsciously called out to one another. Three small, yet brilliantly bright, lights came together; merging in their shared desire for their soul-mates.

And in doing so, became something much more…

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Atemu stopped his chant in the middle of a complicated phrase. Their spell couldn't have taken effect this quickly… A new, yet familiar, energy pulsed out, overwhelming, then eclipsing their own.

"Wha…?"

"Fuck!"

A blinding golden radiance pulsed out from their light's confinements, and grew brighter until the three Darks could no longer withstand the brilliance. They were forced to close their watering eyes as their loud exclamations echoed into the room. A muffled explosion served to punctuate a soft, tinkling, chuckle.

The light slowly dimmed to a bearable level, allowing Atemu to be the first to blink his eyes free from the glare and stare in shock at the being standing before them.

The young man seemed to fill the room, despite only being slightly taller than Yuugi. A soft glow surrounded him, spreading out into a golden pool at his bare feet. Atemu slowly dropped reverently to his knees. His voice was an awed whisper. "Ptah…"

The glowing young man smiled again as he chuckled warmly in a multi-tonal voice. He looked serenely at each of the young men before him, smiling gently all the while. He seemed to resemble, in some part, all of their hikari. Pale spiked hair floated calmly in a non-existant breeze, while his deep brown eyes held both laughter and secrets. Deeply tanned skin appeared even darker in contrast to his snow-white garment, the hem allowing his bare toes to peek cutely out.

Malik fell to his knees as well, then flattened his forehead to the ground as this incarnation of Ptah gazed his way.

Ryo gasped as he knelt slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the being whose eyes so closely resembled his Ryou's.

"Are you ready?" Ptah spoke, lips unmoving, yet clearly heard throughout the complex. His smile faded slightly as he received no answer, so he asked again in the hikari's combined voices. "Are you ready?"

He paused and gazed intently at the three kneeling before him for a prolonged moment, then nodded as if his question had been answered to his satisfaction. "You are ready."

The only warning they received was when Ptah closed his eyes, lifting his face towards the heavens.

Light flooded the room, spreading outward to encompass the planet.

"…awake… You must awake…" Atemu struggled into consciousness along with Malik and Ryo, silence greeting them coldly. A burning chill settled firmly into his bowels a moment before he gasped at the wrenching pain searing through his chest, Malik and Ryo echoing him.

Ryo was the first to open his eyes to see…

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

It felt like he'd been in the tub too long again. Had he fallen asleep? Why hadn't he taken over and gotten them out? He felt odd, his throat was sore and it was difficult to gather his thoughts and just wake up. Had he been sick? What was going on? He had the sinking feeling that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

He forced his eyes blearily open, blinking owlishly as he tried to focus through the storage medium. He fought to not panic as he saw a lock of his own hair drift into his vision. Where was he? None of this was familiar! Except for…

He struggled to reach out to a blurry, white-haired figure, his unused muscles jerking slightly before his hand met with the clear material of his container. An uncomfortable burning sensation coming from his privates made him instinctively squirm an instant before he felt two tubular _somethings_ slither down his pants leg. Why was he here? _What's going on? __"Ryo?!"_

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. The mysterious flow of precious oxygen into his lungs had ceased. The urge to breathe became unbearable, his mind blank with panic as he began to frantically struggle as best he could within the confines of the capsule. Trying in vain to find a way out, reaching out, calling out to the only one he trusted to save him. "_Ryo!!"_

Ryo had only had his eyes open for a few seconds when he saw his Ryou's eyes struggle open. Leaping to his feet he watched in horror as Ryou began to struggle, frantic, panicked cries echoing within his mind. His horror deepened when Ryou's mouth opened, releasing a cloud of bubbles. Shadows gathered instantly, swirling around his clenched fists. _"I'm coming, Ryou!"_

Shadows licked Ryou's capsule freely, searching for the spot that would release their beloved precious Light. For what is darkness without a light, no matter how small?

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Yuugi had been having a very pleasant dream. Someone was calling him, pleading for him to wake… but he was having such nice dreams, he didn't want to. He was swimming, swimming effortlessly under the waves. The water was so warm he could hardly tell where he left off and the water began. As the sun set, the water began to darken, and he found himself rapidly tiring. A swarm of tiny biting fish suddenly surrounded him, nipping and ripping his clothes from his lean form. A sudden nip in the wrong place made slender hands come together to protect certain unharmed sensitive parts, but the truth was that he'd only been startled. His throat burned from the seawater he'd swallowed, and he was for the first time, feeling a strong urge to surface.

He started swimming for the surface, the desire, the _need_ for air becoming imperative. He had just begun to see above him the first pale glimmers of moonlight, and a familiar form above him when his lungs breathed in. _"Atemu… help…"_

Atemu flinched, his eyes flying open at Ryo's pained gasp. He immediately sought out Yuugi's form, noticing a subtle difference. The life-support tubes had vanished! _"Atemu… help…"_

Just as he heard Yuugi's exhausted plea, he watched, shaken to the core as his Light convulsed, releasing a cloud of precious bubbles. Shadows leapt to their Pharaoh's command, coiling, wrapping tightly around their Light's prison.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Malik watched the too-still form of his precious avatar. Dark flickers at the corners of his eyes betrayed the other's use of Shadow Magic, and he wondered if he should do the same. He glanced away, watching for a brief moment, and seeing the struggle between the Shadows and the capsules encasing their Light. When his eyes came back to Marik's face, he was startled to find pale lavender eyes returning his gaze.

Marik somehow knew the situation, and how truly grave it was. He watched his partner gaze anxiously at their friends before looking to him for guidance once more. Suppressing a smirk at Malik's shock at seeing him awake, Marik opened their link, nodding once as he 'spoke'. _"Do it."_

Malik's eyes widened; then narrowed as he steeled himself.

The shadows came, surrounding and caressing their masters as if to reassure them while other tendrils probed the capsules containing the three Hikari, searching for any weakness. Fine lines quickly began to form, spider-webbing across the surface of the 'glass'. Faint _pop_s were heard as the stress intensified and liquid began first to seep, and then spray out from several points.

All at once the 'glass' shattered, and the Shadows rushed in to cradle the precious contents, pulling the three Hikari free from their watery prisons. Atemu and Malik grimaced as they were soaked to the knees in the warm liquid not even flinching as Ryo verbally voiced his displeasure. "What the _fuck_ is this _shit_?!"

Three limp forms were brought into awaiting arms, then lowered to the wet floor. Marik coughed, his voice hoarse from both the tube and disuse. "Knew… you could…do it. Good job…"

"Ryou, come on, wake up, _please_…" Ryo had laid his partner down, patting the pale cheeks lightly several times. He checked the too-still form, and after hearing Ryou's slow heartbeat, he instinctively pinched Ryou's nose closed and gently exhaled into his mouth. Unsuccessful, he tilted Ryou's head back a bit and tried again.

Ryou's chest rose slowly; then just as slowly fell. A trickle of watery liquid trailed out his open mouth, then more flowed as Ryo lifted Ryou's hips to allow gravity to drain even more. Inhale. Exhale. Slow rise, and slow fall.

Once more, then, on the exhale, Ryou coughed wetly. The spasms as he painfully coughed out the rest of the liquid shook his slender body. Unnoticed tears fell as Ryo scooped Ryou back into his arms and buried his face into the wet, pale hair.

Atemu had acted just as quickly as Ryo, the only difference was that he'd had his Shadows hold Yuugi inverted as soon as the smaller male had been pulled clear. As Pharaoh, he'd had some training in the temple, and this was one of the things he had learned. Once no more liquid flowed from Yuugi's pale lips, Atemu took him and laid him out gently on the floor. Then, he tilted Yuugi's head back and breathed.

Yuugi's strident coughs echoed through the room joined a moment later by Ryou's. Atemu's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Thank the gods! I – I thought I'd lost you…"

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

The base was unnaturally silent; the dry, dusty passages devoid of life. Quiet sniffles and an occasional cough were the only sounds echoing through the complex. Atemu looked up, cradling Yuugi to his chest as he knelt. He made a soft questioning noise as he looked around, noticing the thick layer of undisturbed dust where the rush of water had not reached. Ryo had also noticed, but it was Malik who put the question out into the open. "What…?"

"It must have been Ptah…" Ryo spoke quietly, a faint tint of awe in his voice. At that moment, he sounded much like Ryou.

"Agreed. But our Hikari need help. If I am correct, then we should be able to meet up with the SG-1 team."

"I'll go." All eyes turned to meet Malik's. "Marik-sama didn't breathe the water, so he's only tired."

"Be careful. I believe we are safe from the Wraith, but it seems things have – aged." Malik nodded, and then looked to Marik who waved him off.

"I'll be fine. I just need – to rest a bit – more." Malik searched Marik's face a moment longer; then nodded once more before running down the passage towards the entrance.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

As one, the people rose and returned to their duties. Only a small flock of the blue-robed attendants remained to surround the two Goa'uld, and the SG-1 team as they approached each other. Lord Hu was the one to speak. "It is time. Prepare yourselves for the journey ahead."

"Cateru-san, I will prepare a special item that you should present to Atemu-san should you find him." Sam was momentarily speechless at Lord Sia's words.

"But, the quake… That glow… How is it possible?" She had been caught in the act of placing some sand into a small vial.

"It was a sign"

"foretold by the Y'moi chief"

"shortly after we arrived on the planet."

"He said that it _would_ happen,"

"because it had _already_ happened." Sia slipped a comforting arm about Samantha's shoulders as she took in Lord Hu and Lord Sia's words. "Surely you are no stranger to Time-Paradox?"

"Try not to think about it." Hu interjected dryly.

"Come, help me prepare the item – I think you will find its construction interesting." And with that, Sia firmly, but gently, led Sam off toward the temple. Half of the attendants clustered around them like a small flock of birds.

Daniel and Teal'c watched bemused as Sam was led away, then Daniel addressed Lord Hu. "We will be ready. I assume we will leave as soon as the sun has set?"

Hu nodded. "If the item is ready in time. If not, we leave as soon as it is completed."

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

A.N. -- Goodness me! Another chapter! I've been telling you all that I've got pages written, but never have had the time to type them up. Well, I'm taking the time today to get some of them done!

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little difficult to write. If you've ever seen the first X-Files movie, you'll know where I got the idea for the tanks/containers from. And, I know, _technically_ that Ptah is _supposed_ to be female…

I have heard of strange glows coming around earthquakes before – usually an atmospheric issue, but I can't remember where I've heard of that before. I just thank the Heavens that I don't live where there are quakes I can feel… I went on the Earthquake ride down at Disney/MGM? in Florida when I was younger, and my parents had to carry me off the ride – I was too scared to move!


	19. Desert Bangles

Warnings: potty-mouth

"Are you fucking sure you want to trust him? I don't fucking like the idea that _my_ Ryou's life depends on him."

"He'll do fine, trust me." Marik's soft voice went unheard.

"Did you want to leave Ryou here and go yourself then? What if the Wraith attack again? I don't like this situation any more than you do, but someone had to go. I don't want to risk Yuugi out in the desert unless I have no other choice."

"Malik will be _fine_." Marik raised his voice as he spoke through clenched teeth. "He _will_ bring help back."

"We're sorry, Marik." Ryo nodded as Atemu glanced his way. "It's just, with his history…"

Marik nodded his acceptance. "Just remember, you and Ryo's track records aren't much better."

"Yes." Atemu and Ryo's heads lowered, bowed down against an onslaught of several painful memories. Ryo almost immediately brought his head back up, staring out into the passageway. "Wh-?"

"Shhh!" Ryo laid Ryou gently on the floor next to Marik before creeping silently out, and out of sight. Atemu and Marik strained their ears in the silence, but heard nothing alarming. Tense minutes ticked by, nearly becoming an hour before Ryo strolled up to the doorway as if nothing was wrong. "The fucking base is abandoned. There's some damage from the battle, but nothing new. It's as if they all fucking vanished from the fucking planet! The odd thing is, it all looks _old_."

Marik and Atemu looked at each other, clearly as puzzled as Ryo about this information.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

"…and then one of these."

"But, wouldn't _this_…?"

"Iie, you need this one first, then that one."

"Have you ever made one of these before?"

"Anoo… no?" There was a lengthy silence. "Does, reading about it count?"

Carter's wordless yell was heard outside the temple where Lord Hu waited with the others. "It appears my brother is being his charming self again."

Hu chuckled as he spoke. Daniel just smiled and shook his head.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Within a day, the Y'moi encampment appeared as if nothing had happened. The tents had all been erected back on their former spots, and the next day, young men were sent off to search the surrounding desert for their herd beasts. Jack had never heard such strange whistles echoing across the sky. Sounding more like a small tinkling bell than a whistle to Jack, nearly every call was answered by a bleating cry from one beast or another.

The young girls were sent off as well to collect basket upon basket of their dried fuel while their older sisters, mothers, and grandmothers set the inside of their homes to rights. A bevy of marriagble women descended upon Jack's tent, one of the last to be put up. They had just finished returning his items to their proper places when there was a commotion at the edge of the tents.

"My friend, come! Come quickly!" The chieftain urged Jack forward at a pace he found uncomfortable within the dense crowd. They had gathered around one of the boys who had been sent out, mounted, to look for any of the herd that might have been missed. Jack rushed forward as soon as he made out the second figure slumped wearily behind the young Y'moi.

"Gotcha!" Jack said softly as he caught Malik. "Take it easy now."

Malik tried several times before forcing a weak "Help" through his dry cracked lips.

"Don't worry, you found us." The Y'moi chief patted Malik's arm compassionately before turning to speak with the young Y'moi for several minutes in their native tongue. The boy replied, gesturing back the way he had come four or five times as he spoke.

Jack noticed none of that, for once he recognized the early signs of sunstroke, he quickly took Malik back to his tent, pausing only once to ask for a basin of clean, cool water.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

"…will you know if it's ready?"

"It shouldn't be much longer. I just need to…"

"Is it supposed to turn that color?"

"……."

"What if you…."

"Danielu! Hu, would you _please_…" Sia pleaded.

"Danielu-san, leave them to their work."

"But, I just…"

"Let me tell you…" Hu's voice faded as he led Daniel away.

"Oh, he's _good_." Sam said, impressed. Sia chuckled as he made another minute adjustment.

"Yes. Almost done. You were of great help." Sia bowed slightly toward Carter. "Thank-you, Cateru-san."

"They came together so easily! And, they're beautiful!" She held one up to the light to admire the rainbows it produced.

"They will not be as noticeable on your home planet, if I remember correctly." Sia smiled as Carter proved one of the universal truths: If it is pretty, and sparkles, a woman will surely find it fascinating.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

The sun was setting as Malik reached the entrance to the complex, and worriedly stared out over the ruddy dunes. He paused a moment to take in a deep breath before he started out in a ground-devouring lope. Reviewing, in his mind, his Hikari's memories involving desert travel, survival, and one or two others purely for his own carnal enjoyment as he ran. He continued all night, and as long as he could into the next day before seeking shelter from the heat and resting for a few hours.

He paused later that same day, coming to a shaky halt momentarily atop a tall dune in the late afternoon heat. This far into the open desert, heat shimmers created the illusion of water all around him, teasing him with the impossible. Malik shaded his eyes, and searched the horizon for any clue, however small, that would tell him which direction to travel. Then, after a brief prayer for guidance and protection, he continued on, his footprints trailing off behind him. _It is _my _turn to protect Marik-sama._

After Malik left, Atemu and Ryo were left with the three unconscious hikari, as Marik had retreated to his soul-room in case Malik might need him. Both Atemu and Ryo wished to move the sleeping hikari closer to the entrance, but weren't sure how to do it without leaving one of the young men alone. "This is like one of those puzzles my Yuugi likes so much."

"Well, if we can get Marik awake again, he can wait here for us." Atemu raised his eyebrows when it looked like Ryo might actually complete another statement curse-free. "Then I can come the fuck back here and fucking pick him up."

Atemu nodded, understanding the huge step Ryo had just taken in entrusting Ryou to his care – even if it was only for a few minutes. Then the set out to successfully rouse Marik. "Ryo, why don't we move them in stages? That way, Marik won't need to be alone for a long stretch while he waits. If we stay within hearing distance too…"

"Good idea, let's get the fuck out of here. I'll be right back for you Marik, so stay the fuck awake." Ryo spoke as he scooped up Ryou into his arms, hearing Marik's sleepily mumbled affirmative.

Since the first section was around the corner, they didn't go more than roughly twenty yards before Ryo ran back to scoop up Marik and bring him up to the next long, straight hallway. Atemu ran back the next time, and since they knew it would be quite some time before help would arrive, they took their time and conserved their energies.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

"As you find my creations lovely, Cateru-san, I have made this one for you to remember us by." Sia handed her a bracelet with a small bow. "This does not have the special properties of the others, and so, should not change, much, I think, when you return."

"Oh, no, I can't, I shouldn't…" Carter demurred.

"You can. Yes, it was made for you. Take it, onegai." Sia pressed it into Sam's hands, firmly closing her fingers around the jeweled bracelet. She blushed, and slipped it into a pocket.

"Thank you."

"I have enjoyed the 'fresh air' you and your friends have brought to us. This is the least I could do." He swept the other pieces into a small brocade bag that disappeared into his robes. "Come, we do not wish to be any later."

Samantha wondered what he meant as she followed him out of the room and wound down several hallways she hadn't seen before.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

Malik continued on through the desert as best he could, resting when he needed to, but always pushing on before he felt completely rested. His lips were becoming chapped, and even with his tanned skin, he was burning. He was also growing weaker from continued dehydration, and did not dare to contact Marik. He was half-afraid he might not be able to go on if he did. His rests were becoming more frequent and longer in duration, and his thirst was threatening to soon be all-consuming. Already he had found that his skin and mouth were dry. The pebble he'd popped in his mouth hours ago was no longer wet, or even damp. He spat it out onto the sand, his mind telling him that this was a bad sign, but it went ignored. He refocused his mind on Marik and their survival.

At some point, Marik fell or passed out. He wasn't quite certain which, as his mind was hazy and his thoughts slow. He barely registered the odd-sounding tinkling whistle, and never felt the gentle calloused hands that turned him. He dimly remembered standing briefly next to a funny _something_ and holding onto a slender form while being jolted and jostled.

It took all his strength to hold on as far as the village, and when the beast suddenly stopped he felt himself fall. "Gotcha! Take it easy now."

Malik felt ashamed at how pitiful his voice sounded, but Marik. Marik needed "Help…"

Then Malik succumbed to his exhaustion.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

O'Neill watched the young man as he lay restlessly on the softest pallet he could find. Alternately shivering and sweating, Malik's body fought to regain its equilibrium. Jack forced sips of cool water into the feverish boy – a reaction to the sunburn. The woman who had brought the basin of water had also brought ointments and liniments, spreading them gently on the tender burns after Jack had removed Malik's shirt.

Jack placed a hand on Malik's chest as the boy began tossing his head again, soft mutterings in at least three languages that Jack could semi-identify. When Malik did mutter in English, it still made no sense. Since Malik was somewhat conscious, Jack slipped his arms beneath Malik's shoulders, lifting him into a seated position so the woman could spoon more water into him. She propped a few more cushions behind Malik, allowing him to rest in a recumbent position.

The woman spoke something that Jack couldn't understand, merely nodding as she took the nearly empty basin out.

Malik woke the next day, thirst raging and ravenous. Limited to sips of water and the nutritious broth the women made for invalids, Malik, needless to say, was rather grouchy. Pinned to the bed yet again by Jack's hand pressing on his chest, his body too weak to free himself from Jack's sturdy grasp. "Let me up! I need to get back to Marik-sama!"

"No." Jack's voice was calm and for once, he seemed to have infinite patience.

"I need to go to him!"

"You need to rest. From your condition, I'd say you were out in the desert nearly three days! You've got spunk, boy, but spunk's not going to get you back there."

"I need to… I need…" Malik's voice tailed off into a huge yawn. His sunburned cheeks reddening further as his involuntary action embarrassed him.

"You need to rest. Now stay _put_!" Jack said sternly once more. He picked up Malik's empty cup and bowl, handing it to a young woman stationed outside for her to refill. He turned back to find Malik sound asleep once more. "You'll need all the strength you can get."

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

They arrived in a small room covered in hieroglyphs, and a set-in tiled circle in the center of both ceiling and floor. Lord Hu was already there with Teal'c, Daniel and the Naval Corpsman from the SG-3 base camp. Hu spoke as soon as Sia and Sam arrived. "Yosh, it is past time to go. Is everything ready?"

"Hai, brother. The items are complete."

"Saa, we will be heading to the Y'moi encampment." Hu gestured for everyone to stand within the circle on the floor and then joined them, pressing a blue stone on his wide armlet as he did. A noise caused everyone to look up to see lines form on what was formerly solid stone. A bright light blinded them as five large rings materialized and dropped into position around them. There was a brief pause, then a second flash of light, leaving the room empty.

_-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-=o=-_

A.N. -- Well lookee here! A third chapter just for you guys. There's only one problem. This is as far as I've written, plus some. Sorry about the glut and then nothing, but I'm going to have to pull out my planners and see/ think about where this all is going.

I have a general idea, but nothing concrete yet. In fact, I haven't even planned out how to get them back onto Earth! So, I'm inviting constructive criticism and idea-bouncing. I don't have writer's block, I just haven't gotten past this point, yet.

So, I'm off to grab a pad of paper and my favorite purple pen. It's time to brainstorm! :D


	20. Water and Heat

21 – Water and Heat

Warnings: Potty-mouth, pillow fights and ailing Hikari….

* * *

Night had become early morning by the time the small group had finally reached the entrance of the underground compound. Two of the young men stood in the chill air of night's final embrace, searching for any evidence of another's passage. The one with hair as pale as moonlight pointed out a few scuff marks in the dust as he spoke. "He's well on his way then. Ra, I hope he doesn't fuck this up."

The other, his ebon spikes streaked with blonde, stood with his eyes closed, listening to the subtle night noises coming from the desert. He sighed, and then spoke softly. "Malik will be fine. Have faith in Marik at least, if you can't bring yourself to trust in his other."

"Pharaoh, I don't like the way my Ryou sounds. I don't want him here any longer than fucking necessary." Ryo stood, dusting his hands off on his clothing before pacing across the wide entrance. He forced himself to keep a steady pace, but with every strident-wet cough that came from his Light, there was a hesitation that betrayed Ryo's concern.

"Let's move them away from this cold air. Then I'll see if there's anything around for a fire." He would welcome the warmth as well, but it would be essential for their unconscious avatars.

Harsh spasmodic coughs woke him, pulling the air from his burning lungs. He gasped at the pain of pulling the cold air through his raw throat, triggering another round, and another and another, until a cool hand smoothed across his back, rubbing and soothing until his breathing evened. "I-itai….a-atsui…"

He felt someone shift beneath him, causing him to realize that he was sitting curled in someone's lap, their arms around him and shielding him from some of the frigid air. He coughed again, forced his tired eyes to open briefly. "Ah-teh?"

"Shh, little one. You're safe now. Do you remember what happened?" A tired sigh escaped as the feverish head barely managed to sway a negative. "It's all right. Rest now, and heal. I am here."

The too-hot form snuggled closer, seeking to elude the infrequent puffs of chill air. The former Pharaoh looked over at Ryo, whose Light was nestled between the others. Ryou had yet to regain consciousness, his breaths wheezed and gurgled in between the sharp coughs that both Yuugi and he produced.

Bright spots of feverish colour marred all the Lights' pale faces now, deepening the two remaining Darks' concern. Atemu had managed to find enough materials for a small fire, but would have to search further for more fuel once the surrounding air had warmed. Another worry was realized when Malik awoke asking for water.

"Fuck. I'll go, why don't you try and reach Marik while I drag my sorry ass around this fucking place." But despite the harsh language and grousing, Ryo was exceedingly gentle as he snuggled Ryou in closer to Malik and wordlessly asked Atemu for help.

Silently, Atemu slid over, Yuugi still in his lap, praying that their Lights would survive.

Ryo wandered through the abandoned base once again. He remembered smelling water earlier – water _not_ from those tubes that had imprisoned _his_ Light and the other avatars. But first things first, he might find the water, but how was he to carry it back?

The scent grew stronger as he walked deeper into the complex, and into an area he had not been in previously. The dust was just as thick here as everywhere else, and a wry grin crossed his face at the thought of how easy he would be to track. He was slipping. _'Well, at least it'll be easy to find my way back.'_

And he wanted to get back to his Ryou quickly.

"Marik, did you reach Malik?" Atemu looked over at the tired Light who had wrapped himself around Ryou.

"No, I – I'm not…" Marik licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. "I'm not strong enough."

"Keep trying, he could be on his way back already." Atemu encouraged, giving Marik a hopeful grin.

"Yeah…" Marik sighed, a slight smile on his face as his eyes drifted closed and his arms held Ryou just a little bit tighter. Atemu rubbed his cheek over Yuugi's feverish forehead just as his young avatar began another round of coughing.

It took a while, but eventually Ryo stumbled across an abandoned camp. Dusty bones in rotting bedding lay in one corner, but the corpse's old clay pot would still serve nicely. Ryo snatched it as he followed the now strong scent of water. Down the hall and several turns later, he stood, mouth agape at what he had found. Water, bubbling up through a small crack in the wall, flowed into a large natural basin. Small plants scrabbled for purchase along the wall and in the dust around the small pond. It was clear, all the way to its sandy bottom, and small three-legged insects skated across the surface. Ryo quickly rinsed out his pot, noting that the silt and grime were pulled down into the sand beneath. _'Must be a crack under the sand too…'_

He carefully filled the pot and hurried back to the others.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By sunset of the day Malik had awoken in a strange tent with none other than O'Neilu-san and some strange woman tending him, the encampment was in full-swing party mode. Jack watched some of the commotion from their open tent flap for a while before turning to face a sleepy Malik. "Sure doesn't take much to get them to throw a party. Wonder what's up?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't know." Malik's surly answer made Jack straighten to his full height.

"Now look here, Son. I'm doing this for you! You head back into that desert now, and you're as good as dead!"

The murderous look on Malik's face told Jack he'd struck a nerve. "How are you going to help your _friend_ if you're _**dead**_?"

At Malik's wordless cry, Jack ducked, the thrown pillow sailing out through the door as the commotion outside reached its peak. And then all was silent as they heard a very familiar voice. "Look, Brother. You did not remove all his temper after all."

There were several chuckles, including a lighter one that caught Jack's attention. "_Samantha?!_" Smiling, he leaned around the open flap, disappearing outside. "Sam! Daniel! Teal'c! It's about time! You won't guess who just strolled into camp yesterday."

Hu, Sia, and the Corpsman stood to one side while SG-1 happily greeted one another, Daniel finally remembering their additional, temporary, member after a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry we dragged you out here for nothing."

"Sir, in all due respect, I'd rather **be** here and you **not** need me; than need me while I'm not here." He smiled at Daniel, glad to see that the missing member of the SG-1 team was found in good health. He had just turned to visually check Jack once again when Jack noticed his insignia and strode over. He saluted the Colonel, who waved it off.

"Corpsman?"

"Yes, Sir!" The young man straightened to attention as if someone had pulled on a string coming from the top of his head.

"Your patient's inside."

"I'll give you a hand." Sia leaned over and interrupted Jack's conversation, then strode into the tent and cheerfully greeted Malik. At the hostile response received, Sia popped his head out long enough to warn the Corpsman. "Oooh, he's feisty!"

Lord Sia's form shook slightly as he was hit with another thrown cushion, then he smiled brightly at the medic. The Corpsman gave Daniel a cheeky grin as he moved to enter the tent. "Well, the patient can't be too bad off if he's got that good of an aim!"

"I don't need a babysitter! I need to get back to Marik-sama!" Malik's outraged bellow caused Jack to wince slightly at the petulant tone.

"I don't envy that young man at all. Nope, not one bit."

"My Brother will assist the healer, and as it may take some time, are you ready for that drink, O'Neilu-san?"

"Ah, maybe later, Hu." Lord Hu chuckled as he left Jack to become reacquainted with his friends.

"Hu-dono, this way. Onegai." The Y'moi chief led the Goa'uld Lord deeper into the temporary camp just as the screams began from the tent.

"NO! Get that thing away from me! You're not sticking me with AAAAAAHHHHHH! That hurt Dammit! Get it out! I don't want it!" Sounds of a small struggle were heard, and then the soft unmistakable whine of a Goa'uld healing hand-device began. "No! I don't wanna… Get 'way…. Lemmie 'lone…. Ma… Marik…."

* * *

The women in camp had switched into high gear as soon as Lord Hu's presence was known. No one was able to enter the central clearing due to their numbers, and their sheer force of activity. Soon, roasting pits had been dug, filled, lit, and a freshly killed beast or two set to turn upon spits. Manning each spit was either a rather sullen young boy, or a slightly older one with a slight smirk and a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. Those were watched quite closely by the younger women who were seasoning the various carcasses.

Small clay jugs were set by a large pile of cushions, with enough around the elongated fire-pit for everyone to sit. Large trays filled with small ceremonial uisukii cups were brought out and set next to the fire lit as soon as the setting sun touched the ground. Torches and braziers were lit as the tribe began to gather. Even a very grouchy Malik was dragged, er, carried out in state in a makeshift litter, the Corpsman holding the young man's IV bag up. "I only agreed to this because you said it would get me back to Marik-sama faster."

"And it will, but your body will only take it in so fast." The Corpsman smiled.

"I don't need you."

"Of course." The Corpsman turned as he heard several chuckles. Lords Hu and Sia stood there with the entire SG-1 team. Col. O'Neil rocked back on his heels as he glanced over at Sia.

"He's still full of vinegar, I see." At Jack's dry comment, Teal'c and Daniel grinned, Sam smothered an escaping giggle, and the Goa'uld chuckled outright.

Everyone burst into laughter as Teal'c and Sia simultaneously said "Indeed."

Malik growled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryo found his way back to the others fairly quickly; the beginnings of a mental map of the place firmly in his mind and this enabled him to take several shortcuts. "_Ryou, baby, wake up. I've got something for you to drink."_

_"Don' wan'"_ Ryou stirred weakly, alerting the others to the pale thief's return. He took in a deep wheezy breath and choked, rolling onto his side with some help from Atemu to ease the triggered coughing spell. Atemu frowned as he felt the heat radiating from the slim form.

"How are they?"

"Warmer. Yuugi doesn't wake anymore. Ask Ryou if he remembers anything." Atemu licked his lips as the smell of water filled the area. "Ryo, I – I'm not feeling well either."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They feasted late into the night. The smaller moon had set, allowing the larger one's light to drench the planet unimpeded. Everyone had been tempted and cajoled until they had partaken in at least one small cup of uisuikii. Malik had fallen asleep nearly as soon as his dinner plate had been cleared, and only a quick motion by the Corpsman rescued Malik's cup from an untimely demise on the sands below.

Now he stared into the embers of the main fire, glancing up as the Colonel stood to stretch. There were very few others still awake around the fires. Lord Sia was using Hu's lap as a pillow; Major Carter had, in her sleep, snuggled closer to the Colonel's position; and Doctor Jackson lay prone, stretched out on the sand and staring blearily into the dying flames, his mind light-years away. He didn't even stir when O'Neill sat back down, or when Malik began muttering in his sleep. "…atsui…."

The quiet of the camp was comfortable, filled with soft snores and the gentle pops and crackles from the fires. It reminded those awake of the SG-1 team of long summer nights spent camping, or at the shore, pulling them into memories of happier, easier times. The Corpsman sighed as one by one, the rest nodded off. The last thing he remembered before he too drifted off was Lord Hu's dark eyes glittering with reflected flames.

Cold air woke the tribe before dawn; those up first fed and stirred the fires back to life before waking the ones in charge of feeding the large group breakfast. Soon, baskets of flatbread, bowls of hot grain cereal, and jars of a thick honey-like substance were being passed around along with pots of hot tea. Sleepers were awakened, given cups of the astringent brew, then left to their own devices. Lord Hu was still awake, one arm protectively over Sia who stubbornly remained asleep. He was in deep discussion with Jack, Malik and the Chieftain of the Y'Moi; their tones low as others brought them food and drink. When the Corpsman awoke, he immediately went to check on Malik due to the young man's feverish appearance.

"Of course we go!" The Chieftain clapped his hands gaining the attention of those Y'Moi close enough to hear him. "It is time to go!"

Word spread, and within an hour, herdbeasts were being readied, and women were frantically packing while the men fussed over the tents. It was a frantic, bedlam scene of tightly controlled chaos. "It will take time, but we will go before the sun is overhead."

Jack and Hu nodded, the Goa'uld standing to stretch as Sia had finally awoken. "It will be easier to travel once we find your young men O'Neilu-san. Maliku-kun is still wea-"

"I'm **fine**! Let's go already!" Malik groused from his recliner. Hu cleared his throat before he finished.

"As I said, Maliku-kun is still in need of care, and I believe the others will need aid soon."

"I **told** you, I'm **fine**! It'll take all day to get all these people packed! Add at least a week to haul their butts out to where my Marik-sama is!" Malik suddenly broke out into a sweat and sat back with a frustrated sigh. "Could someone please get me a blanket?"

"Let's get you back to your tent for a little bit." The Corpsman laid the back of his hand gently on Malik's forehead, frowning at the amount of heat he felt.

"I will join you shortly." Sia said, taking another large sip of his tea. Hu signaled to a pair of young men who came and carried Malik, litter and all, back to his tent, the Corpsman trailing along behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Ryou, Hikari, stay awake for me."_ Ryo pleaded through their link while pulling the barely conscious form into his arms. He held his Light upright and tried to get him to drink.

_"…'sui…"_ Ryou shivered.

_"I know. I know….here, drink a little, just a sip. Drink for me."_ To give Ryou credit, he did try, but the effort brought on such rough spasms of coughing that he spilt the little water his Dark had managed to get into his mouth._ "Easy, baby. Easy… Do you remember what happened?"_

_ "…but-ton…."_ Ryou's mental voice was a soft sigh.

_"Yes, yes, anything else?" _ Ryo shook him gently, trying to keep him awake.

_"…drem…wha-dah…."_ Ryo felt his Light's consciousness slide away towards deeper sleep once more.

_"Ryou! No, Baby! Stay awake! Stay with me!"_

_"…na….fhu…."_

"Fuck. Pharaoh, he's out like a Light." Ryo and Atemu shared a wry grin at the thief's bad pun, but it didn't last for very long. "I sensed he'd been dreaming about water, but he doesn't remember anything else."

Atemu sighed, scrubbing his hot face briefly. "It's okay Ryo, I really didn't expect them to remember Ptah."

They sipped the water sparingly, saving some for when Marik awoke. Ryo noticed the Pharaoh's flushed appearance, and caught him when he had stumbled trying to stand. He grabbed Atemu's chin and looked into the dazed, slightly glassy eyes while Atemu swayed under the slightly rough handling. "Sit. I'll take care of the fucking fire for now."

He held onto Atemu's arm as the former Pharaoh sagged to the ground next to his Light. He had no choice now but to scavenge as much fuel for the fire as possible before he too became too ill to move.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Malik's condition was rapidly worsening, and he fluctuated between blistering fevers and uncontrollable shivers. The tent was disassembled around them, and when everyone else was ready to leave, Lord Hu scooped Malik up in his arms and began carrying him to a waiting herdbeast that had been saddled for riding. He only waited long enough for the Corpsman to pull the I.V. before mounting. The seasick-inducing rock of the animal rising from its knees shook Malik awake. Hu held the young man tighter to prevent him from falling.

"Be at ease, young Ba. We are ready to reunite you with your beloved Ka. We need only your direction. Concentrate, and tell us which way to travel." Hu wrapped a blanket tighter around Malik as he began to shiver.

He was too disoriented to struggle, and being up on the herdbeast made the sensation worse. But they would go to see Marik-sama! Mentally, he reached out towards his other, unaware that his arm had also shakily risen to point the way.

* * *

A.N. Moushi wake gozaimasen. I have only life to blame, and my own ineptitude… I have too many things on my plate, too much that I would like to do, and too little time to do them. And with the economy the way it is... and my health... let's just say I'm thankful I still have a job.

Please feel free to review, as constructive criticism is craved. Thank you for reading.


End file.
